Labyrinth Of Suffering
by GleekOutKlaine
Summary: Homeless!Kurt au. Kurt and Blaine never met at Dalton on the staircase, set in season 2 glee. After his first encounter with Kurt, Blaine takes up on volunteering at a local homeless shelter, where he meets Kurt again, and a friendship starts to develop...or is it something more?
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't want to post this until 1) I was absolutely sure with how it was going to play out 2) I had almost finished my other stories, which I have almost finished and 3) that I had an idea for an ending of this story. I hate making people wait. I put it on scarves and coffee to see if people like it, and I've had some reviews so I thought okay, I'll post it here now and see what you all think. I had someone ask if Goodnight was finished and no it is not yet, you can relax your pretty head I'll come back to that I promise, and also I'll need to finish Leader of the pack (that too is almost finished) but for now I hope you like this one! It's a Klaine AU Homeless!Kurt fan fic.**

* * *

It was Saturday 5th of November midday when Blaine was in the supermarket shopping for snacks since Wes had claimed he would die if he didn't have snacks while studying, and they couldn't have that. In all truthfulness there was nothing more painful than boys being hungry while studying. They became whiny, and although Blaine liked to nibble on some sandwiches himself, it was hard to concentrate on your own work when your roommates became disruptive with their agony of not having any food. It's what you learn when living in a dorm room at your private school full of growing boys. So being like the almost could be considered big brother to 20 or so boys Blaine was piling up his hands with Chips, Chocolate, sandwiches for himself, since he was the healthiest of the lot and lots of popcorn. When exams were over they loved to celebrate with a movie night.

It had been a while since he went to the supermarket for anything, but he never would have expected to witness somebody shoplifting. What surprised him even more was that the person behind it was just a boy; a pale boy his age. Or so he assumed. He was wearing baggy clothes, his hair was sort of falling over his forehead in an unkempt manner which was the reason why Blaine believed he was younger than what his height might have otherwise suggested, and he was wearing dark glasses so he couldn't see what eyes he had. The boy looked to his left and his right as though searching for signs of the owner. He was standing next to the body & health department. The boy's hand was shaking as he quickly shot his right hand out and grabbed what Blaine made out to be a bar of soap in its packet box and stashed it in his jeans.

Blaine was watching him with curiosity. There's so much food in here, okay in all honesty most of the packet food was near the visible eyes of the colleagues working in the shop, who was too busy with their music to look around but there was some already hot and ready to go food prepared in the back and yet he takes soap? Something didn't settle right in Blaine's mind. He didn't seem like the type to steal, but maybe that's because his mother always said he saw the good in people when sometimes he should see beyond that. He was tall, but he appeared so small in those clothes. That red hoodie which had an M on it did nothing for his slim figure. It made him look way too tiny.

His skin although pale was not clean, and he did appear to smell from where Blaine was standing, but it wasn't horrible odour like the ones you sometimes came across on the trains or buses. It was just odour from not having a shower for a few days. It wasn't overwhelming. The boy headed down the aisle and he was just about to reach the exit door. Blaine found himself stuck. He knew he should call him out, and get him to pay for his item, or ask what the hell he was doing - but the way his shoulders were slumped in a defeated manner, and the way the boy was shivering made him stop. He looked homeless. Blaine always tried to sympathise with the homeless.

Blaine was at the counter by that point, and he had already paid for his items to the one staff that was in the shop with headphones on and seemingly uninterested in what went on. The stranger might have gotten away with it too, having no one see him but the owner or manager, a guy in a black uniform on with the nametag Mike came in and he called out to the boy "Excuse me, what do you think you're doing? I saw you in the cameras back in the shop,"

The pale boy looked like a dear in headlights. He heard him mutter a "Sorry," and ran.

The manager or whatever muttered "Bloody thieves,"

Blaine added another $5 to his already paid snacks and said that was his friend…he was socially awkward, and then he excused himself as he ran after the stranger. Blaine panted as he chased the boy down the street. He seemed so scared and tense, he couldn't help himself. Why was he chasing this guy? He could attack him. Something told him that the boy could hardly hurt anyone in his condition. The boy was almost out of view and Blaine couldn't have that. He picked up the speed and carefully ran his way past people and dogs and slow elderly people.

"Hey wait a minute!" He called out. The boy just ran faster. He tried to keep track of his back. He remembered the red hoodie clearly, and his shoes were almost falling apart so they weren't hard to spot. "Sorry," Blaine muttered in a hurry when almost bumping into a man. He was almost within reach of the boy "Wait I want to talk to you!" He tried calling out again, but he didn't appear to hear him, a loud beep of a horn caused him to jump back as a taxi rushed by.

The boy had just turned the corner where the lights were. Blaine was panting heavily now but he kept running, the plastic bag he was carrying was a bit of an annoyance as it banged his sides. The boy stopped at some point. Blaine slowed down, not wanting to scare him off again. The stranger was shaking. He leaned against the wall of a restaurant building and drew himself to his knee level. He was sobbing. The sound was absolutely heart breaking.

"What am I doing?" He heard the stranger ask in anguish voice as though no one was listening, and no one was, except Blaine. Everyone else walked past. "I'm not a thief,"

Blaine waited for him to notice him first, unsure how to go up to him. He seemed so….sad, lonely. It made him want to protect him. The boy looked his way then and noticed Blaine as if he could feel his eyes on him. He had taken of his glasses or they had fallen of, and Blaine saw the most beautiful eyes, green or blue, he wasn't sure but they had widened in fear. The pale boy panicked and appeared like he was going to run again. Blaine held up his hands like a stop sign.

"No wait…please don't run," He couldn't run away now. Not when he had a glimpse of those tired, red but gorgeous eyes. The stranger eyed him suspiciously and looked down at his plastic bag. He didn't say anything. Maybe he wasn't used to strangers Blaine figured. Blaine smiled gently, hoping it was a calming way to approach "Don't be scared… my name's Blaine"

There was still no answer.

"You don't have to worry about the soap either, I paid the money for you, but I think the least I could get is a name yeah?" Blaine tried to sound as gentle as he could. He didn't know how fragile the stranger was but from where he was hesitating to move closer, he seemed like a lost soul, or one that was struggling anyway. He looked surprised at the fact someone did something kind for him when he mentioned the soap and it made Blaine even more curious about him.

"Kurt…" The boy finally announced. Kurt…it fit his features well. His pointy ears interested Blaine, and what surprised him even more than his brown hair although unkempt and somewhat out of place looked adorable in a way too, with the little fringe over his forehead was how young his face really was. His eyes were expressive as they looked at him "It's very nice to meet you Kurt," Blaine offered cautiously stepping closer. They were also the most gorgeous eyes Blaine has laid eyes on. He knew he was staring, but he found it hard not to. Those eyes…

"Please don't hurt me," Kurt shuffled back against the wall drawing his knees further into his chest as he pleaded, he sounding so vulnerable and small that Blaine's heart broke for him. How could people just keep walking on by? He sat down next to the boy cautiously.

"I won't hurt you Kurt, I can understand why you might not trust me but I was just concerned…you seem a little upset," Blaine placed the bag next to him and crossed his legs looking at Kurt as he waited for Kurt to respond. Kurt sighed "What do you want with me?"

"Just to talk, I don't want to assume but….why are you out here likes this?" Blaine asked steadily and tried to get Kurt to look at him. The boy was staring at his feet.

"I…" Kurt was appearing lost as to what to say. "I won't judge," Blaine added with a gentle smile, he hoped that would make Kurt feel more reassured but Kurt just looked to him then and watched him for a minute. When Blaine just stayed there and waited for a response, Kurt nodded as though seeming to think he was to be trusted.

"I live here…."

"Here, in the restaurant?" The boy's eyes flashed with anger. "If only. On the streets Blaine,"

Blaine frowned as he eyed the boy. Kurt didn't seem like he wanted to be in this situation if the stealing of personal hygiene products made any indication.

"Would you like to tell me why you were taking that bar of soap?" Blaine asked calmly. He shot him an angry glare. "I have no money," He snapped in a defensive way. Blaine wondered if stopping was a good idea. If Kurt attacked him, he could use his fighting skills he learned from defence classes but he really would rather not, he didn't like hurting people even if it was self-defence but his worry disappeared when the boy whispered "You must think I'm a bad person,"

"Are you a bad person?" Blaine asked and face began to screw up. "No," He whispered. "That's the first time I ever…I just really wanted to be clean," Kurt looked around them.

School kids were talking on the phone laughing while their friends walked with them, people in business suits were hurrying to work with coffee cups in their hands, women were pushing babies in prams and road workers were keeping to themselves as well, it seemed like everyone played a part. Kurt though didn't seem to fit in any categories.

"Well if you say you're not a bad person then I believe you," Even though Blaine had witnessed Kurt shoplifting…he still didn't know him well enough to judge him, and he always believed you should walk someone's shoes before judging them. His mother always said that was going to get him into trouble.

"You just saw me stealing Blaine," Kurt looked unconvinced and was trying to keep warm against the chilly weather by rubbing down his arm.

"Well tell me why you did it then and maybe I can understand, you already said you have no money, but I get the feeling it's more than that," Blaine felt his stomach rumble and decided he'd ask Kurt for some lunch soon because he was starving. Running sometimes made him feel hungry. He wondered if Kurt had eaten today. He looked so skinny. He was tempted to offer his jacket, but Kurt didn't seem like the guy to take things from people.

"I smell…and I wasn't lying. I don't have any money…..I normally do surveys at the library, but sometimes money doesn't go into my account for 28 days….and so I started to smell and I stole the soap," Blaine never heard of such a thing. "I planned on paying back the shop when I got my pay,"

"You do surveys to get money?" He didn't mean to sound like it was a bad thing Blaine just hadn't thought people actually earned money from getting surveys. Kurt looked embarrassed then and he assured he didn't think less of him for it.

Kurt played with his fingers nervously "My debit card is the only access to money I have, I don't feel good about stealing you know. I've always told myself I wouldn't come to that…and steal…but I got desperate. I can't go anywhere smelling like I am now, because nobody can stand the smell and they kick me out, and it's been so cold…I just wanted to be warm and clean for one night, people don't care about us,"

"So that's why you got the bar of soap and for the record if you haven't noticed I'm still here, so I do care," Kurt stared at his dry looking hands as though sinking this information in. Blaine sighed as Kurt went quiet "Listen Kurt, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me okay? Are there any friends that I can help you get in contact with?"

Kurt shook his head. "I've lost contact with my friends a long time ago," He said bitterly.

Blaine wanted to roll up this boy and hug him and make him stay with him forever, but he knew he couldn't do that. He wasn't some puppy up for adoption, even if he did look cute with that ridiculous hairstyle of his and the oversize hoodie. He had a feeling Kurt didn't care about what he looked like. He looked tired and worn out. "Would you like some lunch?" Kurt's rose his chin up stubbornly as he shook his head. "No, thank you"

Blaine felt he needed to beg him "Kurt…please," He looked starving.

Kurt appeared somewhat angry as he glared at him beneath those tired eyes "I don't want your pity Blaine, it's my life. I need to deal with it. I just didn't want you to judge me," Kurt sounded adamant about that but almost like he had given up to what life had settled him for. Blaine would not let another person give up just because their circumstances are hard. Blaine stood up, grabbing his bag with him as an example to Kurt to follow his lead.

"I'm not a person who judges. Well I'd love to get a coffee, will you walk with me? It's warm in there, and if anybody gives you trouble, I can tell them to piss off," He noticed the corner of Kurt's lips twitch as though wanting to smile and Blaine wondered what Kurt's smile looked like. Kurt hesitated and then a cold breeze made him shiver so as if making up his mind from that breeze he nodded and stood up with a quiet

"Okay, but not for long," Blaine felt like doing a little victory dance.

"Come on then," He stood up and held a hand to the boy. Kurt stared at it for a long time and then eventually grabbed hold of it.

"Thank you," He whispered as they began walking. Blaine shrugged and kept his eye on where they were going not wanting Kurt to be scared of his own fascination of his interesting features.

Blaine could count this as his good deed for the day. "No problem,"

As they walked to the coffee shop, Blaine randomly discussed things that had happened to him during the week. He talked about the Warblers, and he tried to describe each of the members in detail. He mentioned his classes and what teachers he liked and he found Kurt intently looking at him with an odd expression on his face, as though he can't believe anyone would be talking to him, or that he was talking nonsense, and he wished Blaine would shut up; one or the other.

"One time we even sang in a gap store and it was horrible, we vowed never to sing in public again, worse humiliation,"

Kurt didn't even notice that they had been standing in line when they walked in the Lima Bean and no one so far even seemed to care that he was filthy. He kept looking around as though waiting for someone to kick him out. Blaine wondered if he experienced that often. When he got to the counter, Blaine ordered 2 medium drips and 2 muffins. Kurt was playing with the hem of his hoodie while he waited with Blaine. He kept close to Blaine too and Blaine couldn't help feel Kurt's frightened posture next to him.

"Blaine?" The woman at the counter called and he went to get the food. When he got their order, they sat down near the heater in the back. Kurt sighed in content, but he wasn't happy. He looked sad. Pensive, he stared at nothing but then he was staring at the food that Blaine had put on the table. Tears were threatening to fall down his face.

"Hey…what's wrong?" Blaine felt bad for him. He wanted to help. He reached out to grab his hand after Blaine handed Kurt's muffin plate over and handed over his coffee. Tears began pouring from Kurt's eyes. "I don't …I haven't eaten in 4 days…" He had been staring at the food in front of him before Kurt closed his eyes. When he reopened them, his eyes were watery as he looked at Blaine "I'm so tired Blaine, I find it hard to have a reason to get up in the morning,"

Blaine felt at lost as to what to do, what to say or how to make this better. He reached over and took a hold of his hand and squeezed it. "You're not alone Kurt, you don't have to be," He didn't need words because as Kurt looked at him from that action alone, he knew Kurt appreciated his actions.

"So…what are these surveys that you do?" Blaine asked trying to cheer Kurt up as he munched on his muffin. Kurt was nibbling on his as though afraid it would disappear.

"They're online. It's called Survey Ohio. They send surveys every week day and sometimes you can get $1 for doing one survey, sometimes you get $1.53 or even $2.40. I can't get a job. I've tried, but I have no references and no qualifications so this is the only way I can get money, they don't send any money on the weekends though…I actually thought about being a prostitute at one time…"

Blane was listening intently as he sipped his coffee and watched Kurt do the same. Kurt's eyes closed as he held the coffee with both his hands. Kurt broke of a piece of muffin and put it in his mouth. He watched the way Kurt's delicate fingers seemed to soak up the warmth of the cup he was holding.

"But I …I'm not ready for sex….I'm not even sure if gay guys can be prostitutes…or where to go for that. I remember asking one guy if he would….you know and he screamed at me, called me a whore. It was humiliating. I thought maybe I could be like in pretty woman, but instead the handsome prince comes and rescues me instead," Kurt looked nervous as he eyed Blaine to watch his reaction.

"You like boys too ha?" Blaine grinned and Kurt's eyes widened. "You're gay?"

Blaine nodded. "It's why I'm boarding at the private school at Dalton. Things were pretty bad at my old school for me, and I even complained to the faculty but you could tell they didn't care, it was like…hey if your gay…there's nothing you can do about it; sorry, one time though they beat me up pretty bad so my mom got me transferred. I get the feeling there's a big story you have that's waiting to be told,"

Kurt stared surprised at that comment. He took broke another chunk of his muffin, and a groan escaped his lips. It must have really tasted good. He actually thought the muffins were ordinary compared to his mother's fabulous cooking, but that's probably because he was spoilt.

They ate for a while in silence then unsure what else to say; Kurt occasionally sipping his coffee and taking bits of his muffin to put in his mouth while sometimes bashfully glancing away from Blaine when Blaine caught him looking at him.

One of the workers in an apron came over then and looked apologetically at them "I'm sorry but people are complaining about the smell coming from this area, I'm going to have to ask you to leave or change seats where there are less people,"

Blaine sent her a look that you would not consider as polite "Isn't that a little rude?" He heard Kurt sigh and looked over who apologised to the lady and looked his way again. "Blaine its fine…I have to go anyway, and I'm sure you need to get back to your dorm," He left his only halfway eaten muffin and hurried from the building before Blaine could stop him. Blaine saw the guarded eyes again and wondered exactly what Kurt had been through. When he got home after that unusual encounter he couldn't stop thinking about Kurt.

Before he left the shop he called out to the woman making sure to embarrass her in front of people like she had to Kurt "I won't be eating here again thanks to the rude hospitality, the people at maccas have more courtesy" Blaine stormed out then, feeling pleased with himself.

Where was he now? Did he have a home? _I haven't eaten in 4 days…_ No wonder he had looked so skinny. He couldn't imagine not eating for 4 days. He went hungry after not eating for 3 hours let alone 24 hours.

… When will be the next time he eats again? "I should have asked his last name," He mumbled with a groan.

"Whose last name, have a crush on somebody?" Wes grinned grabbing a bag of chips Blaine chucked to him as he walked in the bedroom and sat on his bed groaning from the days events. Wes was Blaine's roommate. He was pretty good on picking on things that concerned Blaine, but also knew when Blaine wanted to talk about it or didn't want to talk about it. Blaine decided to tell Wes. If Wes had seen Kurt in his condition, he would have done the same thing Blaine had surely. Wes began munching on his chips, thanking his friend for getting him some. Even though it was meant studying, that's why Blaine had bought one of those bulk packets. One with 24 mini ones in it.

When he told Wes what happened Wes looked at him in surprise.

"You believe him don't you?" Wes sat down opposite him. "What do you mean?" Blaine asked in confusion. "When he said he wasn't a bad person,"

Blaine nodded. "He seemed so helpless Wes, and when the lady basically kicked us out, it was like he was used to that," Wes frowned. "That's not cool," Blaine nodded in agreement. "Nobody should feel like they aren't welcomed," Blaine nodded again "Exactly, but now I only know his first name,"

"Well… you can't help everyone Blaine. I know you like to or would like to, but clearly Kurt didn't want your help or he wouldn't have left," Wes reasoned and Blaine hated it when he was logical.

"There's just something about Kurt that gets me, he looked so sad," Blaine knew Wes was right, but it sucked. Kurt deserved a chance like everyone else. Wes looked at Blaine with a sad expression. "Sometimes life is sad," Wasn't that the truth.

Blaine couldn't sleep that night. Those eyes were the only thing he could think of. He tossed and turned wondering where Kurt might now be. Was he okay?

A couple of times Blaine thought he saw Kurt. One of those times had been in a local park. It was the 13th of November on a Sunday. He had been playing football with friends on a weekend they decided to go out and have fun. Exams were coming soon and they wouldn't have much time for anything else, so they were enjoying the freedom while they could, and did their assignments at night. He was so sure it was Kurt. He had the same clothes on, he had the same hair, and the same eyes were staring at him behind a tree as though he was watching and afraid to approach. He had to look twice just to make sure. Kurt blinked when he saw him. When he took a break, he called out to the guys "I'll be right back,"

When he went to find the other boy, he wasn't there. Was it just a trick on his mind? His imagination perhaps was messing with him and hoping it was Kurt. Blaine frowned and continued to stare around the park. There was an empty blanket near the tree that gave an indication a homeless person might have been there, but there was no one there.

"Blaine?" Jeff called and Blaine went back to play the game.

The second time he thought he saw Kurt was on the 15th of November when he was at a restaurant with his mom on a Tuesday school night sometimes she would come to see him instead of have him drive all the way home, since it was quite a drive. They were eating spaghetti near the door because the place was almost full, and they didn't mind the cold so much in their nice warm coats. His mother was talking about her week at the law firm when he overheard a conversation near the door.

"Sorry sir, we don't have any spare scraps to give you,"

"Please….I just want some water my mouth is so dry, please sir, I won't cause trouble,"

Blaine froze, it would be rude to turn around while his mother was talking, but he knew that voice. It was Kurt's voice he was hearing, he was certain of it.

"I'm really sorry…if it were up to me," The guy was about to continue but Blaine managed to hear a soft voice say "I understand," in interruption. He couldn't help it. He turned but the waiter that had been addressing Kurt had said his last word. All he could see was the back of Kurt as he walked on. Kurt was walking by the open view window. He watched him with his head down shivering, and seemingly exhausted.

"Excuse me mom," Blaine abruptly left the table, with almost rapid speed he reached the door and went outside in the chilly air. "Kurt?" He called out but there was no answer. He couldn't see any signs of him. With a heavy sigh Blaine went back to his mother and tried to explain his sudden disappearance.

Almost 2 weeks went by and it was now late November. It was cold. Cold to the point it was snowing. The Warblers still practised for Sectionals next year because they wouldn't have time when exams ended as they went on holidays. His mind still crossed over to the thought of the pale boy. So to feel better about the situation, Blaine volunteered at the homeless shelter 3 nights a week. Wes insisted that he needed to focus his mind on something else for a change other than someone he might not ever see again. So Blaine agreed because it was driving him crazy. He wanted to help. He was itching to do something good. His mother was proud of his desire to be involved in the community.

Blaine was doing night shifts, looking after sleeping arrangements. Sometimes they were scary because some homeless individuals got angry and attacked him if he had to apologise and say there was no more room. Blaine tried as best as he could to find room for everybody. He really did. Sometimes though he just got Rebecca to tell them there was no more room because he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Every bed was full that particular night, he'd been working there for 2 weeks. It was the 4th of December and the weather conditions were horrendous. It had been terrible weather all week, to the point it was snowing heavily in some places in Ohio. The weather forecast said it was the worse they've had in December weather in decades. A familiar face caught Blaine's attention though as the evening went on. Kurt was staring at the sign that said 'Sorry, no more beds available,' The door was opened so if people wanted to ask any questions they could, but they were going to close it very soon.

The boy he had been trying to forget was there, and there was no way he was going to let him out of his sight again. He wore the same hoodie that was far too big on him and it was drenched. . A tree branch had snapped from the snow frightened him, He was about to walk away arms wrapped around his chest as though trying to protect himself from the falling snowflakes and to his horror Kurt had no shoes on. He heard a small sob from Kurt as he furiously kicked at the sign, wincing from the impact on his bare feet. Kurt sunk into the snow as he walked.

"Kurt!" Kurt looked up frightened by the fact someone knew him but then he saw Blaine and his fear seemed to decrease a little. He looked a little surprised to see Blaine as he stood up again.

"B…Blaine?" His teeth were chattering. Arms wrapped around himself to keep from the cold as much as he could. He had snow in his hair to. "Don't walk away, I'll try arrange something for you just come in okay?" Blaine put an arm around his cold shoulders to steer him inside.

"You work here?" Kurt asked quietly when he followed Blaine inside. His nose was running from an obvious cold as he sniffed.

"I'm a volunteer…" He told proudly "Come on, it's cold out here, I'm not supposed to let more people in, but I can't let you go out there, here take this," He had taken of his blazer to put it around the freezing boy. He guided Kurt in putting his long tender arms through the right places.

"Oh…" Kurt uttered in surprise as he came closer seeming relieved when his feet came in contact with the wooden floors and Blaine smiled at him issuing him to follow him with his hand. Blaine walked him up to one of his managers with Kurt beside him. "Susie, do we have any more beds? I know we have a strict policy but Kurt's my friend, and I can't let him stay out there in that weather,"

"Blaine…you tried that with me once before," Susie looked like a tired but kind woman as she sighed at Blaine and looked at Kurt. Kurt shrunk from her gaze by hiding slightly behind Blaine's blazer. Kurt retreated himself from Blaine's embrace but Blaine took grasp of his arm to stop him leaving. He didn't want Kurt to think he was a pity project. He really just generally cared about him and he said so to Susie. "Please? Just look outside and tell me would you want to be out there in that?"

Susie sighed as she indeed looked out the window. Blaine had a way to get to her unlike most her other colleagues where she insisted she had her final word. She then looked at Kurt's bare feet.

 _"No,"_ Susie admitted.

"Well?" Blaine pouted and nodded over to Kurt. "My mother did make enough food for everyone, and I'm sure Kurt would be appreciative for anything you give him, _it's just so cold_ " She eyed him carefully. He gently rubbed up and down Kurt's shoulders hoping it would warm him.

"Fine…come with me, Kurt don't try to do anything foolish we have security for a reason okay? I have to warn all that stay here with us. I'll get one of the colleague's beds, but that means you don't get to sleep on a bed tonight Blaine, for one more person there needs to be sacrifices, and we'll find you some shoes hon" She pointed at her feet as she told them to follow "This way,"

"Thank you," Kurt whispered unable to look anyone in the eye as he stared at the floor in what appeared shame. Blaine squeezes his shoulders that were covered in the warmth of his blazer "I'm sorry for the inconveniences," Kurt added quietly and that made Susie stop to really look at him. Kurt seemed to feel her gaze and looked up to meet her now soften one. "It's not an inconvenience Kurt, we like to help as much as we can, we truly do want people to know we care and that they are safe. Everybody deserves a helping hand and I'm sorry if I came across otherwise," Kurt nodded tugging at his sleeve and keeping close to Blaine as they walked.

"And I don't care about where I sleep, I'd rather Kurt had the bed," Kurt looked straight at Blaine at his own comment and Blaine swore he was thinking he was insane. "Of course you don't," Susie scoffed. Blaine usually slept overnight on the really cold nights because his mother worried about him driving in those conditions, and he really didn't mind because he felt he took his own bed for advantage when these people had to suffer on these thin cots. At least he had his warm Blazer on, so he didn't have to worry too much. He also wore 2 t-shirts and a scarf. He wondered how Kurt was standing in that wet hoodie and thin baggy pants.

When he got Kurt sorted he sat down next to him. Usually he socialised with everyone, but he wanted to find out how Kurt was doing.

"I haven't seen you in weeks, what have you been up to?" Blaine inquired and Kurt shrugged like it didn't matter. Blaine wanted to see Kurt smile. He had yet to witness it.

"I slept in the library for a while but then the manager caught me and kicked me out. At first they didn't even notice I was there, they had this room for teenagers which barely anyone used since nobody went in there, and it was so warm, I just stayed there, when they locked up I hid behind one of the shelves, but then one unfortunate day they noticed some crumbs. One time I had gotten a sandwich which they had been given out for free in the front and the crumb had attracted their attention, they asked me to leave when they also noticed my smell, and obviously what I was wearing,"

Blaine always felt horrible when Kurt explained his story. People just really didn't care about the disadvantages of others. He wanted to ask if it was Kurt in the park and near the restaurant, but he didn't know how to without sounding rude.

"Are you hungry?" Blaine asked instead trying to make a brighter conversation. Kurt didn't say anything back but at the mention of food he looked at Blaine like he was crazy to ask that question.

"Wait here, I'll get you some soup. You'll love it. My mom makes the best chicken soup," Blaine patted his knee.

"Thank you Blaine," Kurt's quiet response always made him feel something funny inside. He really just wanted to hug the boy and tell him he was safe.

It occurred to Blaine as he walked over to the food area that Kurt was unique. Not just by his looks either. Even though life was treating Kurt poorly, Kurt didn't give up. He seemed to keep on fighting, and Blaine found that endearing. Yes he was in an unfortunate situation, yes he seemed miserable, but there was still something in his eyes that were lit like a firework and that told Blaine, he was a fighter and he would fight to the bitter end.


	2. Chapter 2

Susie was behind the food station with Rebecca and they both said hello to Blaine who walked up as he asked for a bowl of soup and bread for Kurt.

"How is he?" Susie asked. Blaine sighed as he took some napkins and some eating utensils while they dished out the food in a big spoon "A bit shaken, but …I think a bit of food will make him feel better,"

"Well there's plenty since your mom cooks for basically an entire neighbourhood if Kurt wants more," Rebecca grinned as she handed him the bowl and Susie past over a crunchy bread roll.

"Thanks ladies,"

When he walked back over to Kurt carrying the food on a tray watchful that he didn't tread on any ones feet, the pale boy was looking around his surroundings; he seemed a little on edge. There were people of all ages, old, young, families with kids. It was quite a sight. Kurt was taking everything in. He looked over to where his colleagues were serving food at one end of the building. There was air conditioning, so it was reasonably warm, Kurt didn't shiver quite as much as he had when he saw him outside.

"Everything okay?" He asked as he walked over handing Kurt the soup and roll. Kurt thanked him when he took hold of the food and eyes went wide when he felt how warm the bowl was.

Kurt whispered "I'm not used to being around so many people," No kidding. Kurt was pretty jumpy whenever someone came near him.

"No one is going to hurt you Kurt, we have tight security here too so that everyone's safe,"

Kurt nodded "You're a good person Blaine," Blaine didn't respond to that, he wasn't sure how. He wanted to ask Kurt what happened, but he didn't want to scare him off either. Some people didn't like to talk about it. Kurt lifted the soup to his mouth and a groan left his lip. He closed his eyes as though trying to remember what it taste like.

"How are the Warbers going?" Kurt asked then after the silence began to sink in. Blaine's face lit up, surprised he remembered their conversation. He loved talking about his friends. He explained how they were going to sing for sectionals after holidays were over, and they had been practising non-stop even though they also had exams. Wes is a little irritating with his gavel, but the Warblers all seem to take his advice when he comes up with an idea, and he's very thankful for that but he still can't understand why sometimes.

"It sounds like they love having you for a leader," Kurt said fondly, he was starting to cheer up at Blaine's company. Blaine was pleased to see the soup was half empty already.

"Maybe? I'm not sure…I think it might be because I was the one who decided we should put on random shows every now and then to get the Warblers noticed, and it worked. Ever since then they'll look to me and I'll suggest a number, and we'll bust out into song, and the whole school will shut down to watch, it's kind of a tradition now, and it's a lot of fun," Kurt smiled and Blaine loved seeing it.

"It sounds great," Kurt broke off a bit of bread roll and offered some to Blaine. Blaine shook his head but Kurt insisted. "Thank you Kurt," He decided it wouldn't hurt if it meant Kurt was happy.

"Do you like to sing?" Blaine questioned then and Kurt looked sad for a moment. He mentally kicked himself for putting that expression on Kurt's face. "I used to but I don't sing anymore,"

"I'd like to hear you sing one day," Blaine responded softly. Kurt was always fascinating to Blaine. He wanted to know more and he couldn't quite understand why.

"Maybe, maybe if you sing with me," Kurt blushed lightly and looked bashfully at Blaine who nudged him back. "Deal, do you like baby it's cold outside?" Kurt's eyes sparkled at the mention. "I love it,"

"Well - every Christmas I put on a show here, would you like to sing with me? As a duo, help spread a bit of Christmas cheer?" Kurt nodded. "I'd love that," Blaine beamed. "I can't wait to practise with you, the show will be on Christmas day since not a lot of people here have a home to go to if that's okay," Kurt reddened then and Blaine found himself enjoying the look as he nodded "Yeah, that's fine,"

Blaine didn't work at the shelter the next day. He told Kurt what days he did work though and said to come early so he could make sure Kurt got a bed.

Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday Kurt had a place to sleep and food. It made him feel better and he was able to sleep at night knowing Kurt was safe. The first few times Kurt's hesitated and slowly made his way through the line, but with Blaine's encouragement Kurt started to realise he was welcomed there. He was looking better as Blaine sometimes brought in some sweets that he and his mom made together. He liked talking to Kurt. He was a new friend for Blaine and he was actually funny, and smart. When Blaine talked about some of the topics they were learning in school Kurt helped him out sometimes.

"I read when I can," Kurt told when Blaine asked how he knew all this.

"You're very smart you know," Kurt had blushed at the comment. His pale skin wasn't as white now, it was more a healthy colour and Blaine was really pleased to see that. He still looked far too underweight, but Blaine planned to work on that. He knew just the thing that could help put calories on anyone. His mother's famous cakes.

"How's that friend of yours?" Jeff asked as they walked to class. Blaine eye's narrowed "What?"

"Wes told me you were helping out a friend that's why you've been so preoccupied lately?" He said as though sensing his confusion. Wes always made excuses for him when he couldn't attend one of their outings. He made a mental note to thank Wes later.

"Oh Kurt, yeah he's going good, he's a bit frightened still but I think I'm helping him come out of his shell," Jeff grinned "If anyone can do it Blaine, it'll be you, say hi for me?"

"Sure,"

"Blaine!" Nick ran up to them and almost tripped as he bumped into someone "Sorry," He muttered before catching them. "I was wondering what number we were doing this week?"

"Nick?"

"Yeah?" Nick walked with them eager to hear the song choice and Jeff and Wes were careful not to interrupt when Blaine was thinking a plan.

"How about you take the lead for a change," Everybody stared in shock. Wes felt his forehead when he joined them. "Are you okay Blaine?"

"I'm fine, but Nick has auditioned for solos 7 times, I think it's only fair,"

"I have a song in mind," Nick beamed "I won't let you down Blaine,"

Blaine nodded with a smile. "I'm sure you won't," He shrugged when the others continued to stare at him. "Look guys, I've got a lot on my plate, I'll still work on songs for sectionals, but it won't hurt for Nick to have a solo, one time," The others nodded in unison. They always agreed with what Blaine did. He realised now after talking to Kurt that it was nice to have a different opinion every once and a while, and Kurt always had a different opinion. He chuckled thinking back to when Kurt called them Blaine Warbler and the pips.

The next Monday, Blaine brought his school books with him. He normally only did that when he had a test, but otherwise he usually kept busy, but the only time he was busy was between 5-6pm when letting people inside the shelter which was his shift duty and 7-8 when he was serving food. 9-10 was his time to interact with the individuals in the shelter and asked if they needed anything. Blaine tried not to spend all his time with Kurt's company, but the girls that he worked with really didn't mind and Kurt got a little fidgety when Blaine left his side.

It wasn't as cold that week although it was still snowing and the weather forecast predicted bad weather to come, so he could technically go back to Dalton, but Mr Dalton the school principal knew how hard Blaine worked and said it was fine if it was easier for him to sleep at the shelter, so long as he got back the next day in time for class, which Blaine always did, and none of his teachers had complained. Blaine enjoyed Kurt's company, and Kurt always got excited to see him

Kurt had asked Blaine if he could help with his homework, because he really didn't like being behind in school. Blaine warned him it was quite advanced compared to public schools but Kurt pleaded with him.

"Please Blaine, my brain will decrease in its IQ if I don't keep up to date," Blaine laughed at that "I doubt that Kurt, you make pretty good conversation for person our age, better than some people I know," Kurt had appreciated that comment, especially since Blaine went to a private school.

When Kurt saw him on Monday, Kurt narrowed his eyes like he was judging him.

"What?" He asked self- consciously pulling at his tie. His tie was in place right?

"Do you always have to wear your uniform?" Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed "Ah, yeah. I'm representing Dalton at the shelter and Dalton has a strict no dress code,"

"That kind of sucks,"

Blaine laughed again and rolled his eyes "I don't mind, it makes me feel like I'm part of a team,"

When Blaine brought out his French book, he had assumed Kurt wouldn't even know the basics, and was prepared to teach but boy was he wrong. He was so so wrong. Kurt clapped his hands excitedly when he saw the title, and then he actually started speaking in French. Like literally full sentences was spoken in French. HE WAS FLUENT. It was mindblowing.

Blaine's jaw dropped when Kurt rapidly talked about how much he loved meeting Blaine, and what a dear friend he was, at least that's what Blaine thinks he said. He managed to pick up parts of it _he was so fast_. The next phrase though he just stared at Kurt with a confused expression. French wasn't his best subject even though his mother spoke it, and no matter how many times she tried to help him, he wasn't able to pick it up as well.

Tu es incroyable

Kurt almost smiled at his blank look. "It's advanced French, don't worry Blaine,"

"I kind of have to worry, because my class is Advanced French 2," Kurt chuckled. "Okay, I'll teach you,"

Tu es incroyable Blane tried and Kurt shook his head and repeated the words again. Blaine could listen to Kurt speak French all night. In fact, he planned on doing that, and that they did. When it was bedtime, Blaine lay down on the floor next to Kurt like he usually did. He did learn one thing in French though. "Dors Bien Kurt…" Kurt yawned "Dors Bien Blaine Warbler…"


	3. Chapter 3

On Friday Blaine was getting worried. Kurt hadn't come. It was really really cold. Where was he? He slept on Kurt's bed that night dreading what could have happened to his friend.

He wondered where Kurt was, and if he would still come on Sunday like Blaine had asked him to or if something had terrible occurred.

However on Sunday, Kurt was there and Blaine was thrilled. He had barely been able to do more than smile and greet the people at the shelter because he kept looking around for Kurt, and as time progressed, he got more and more worried, but there he was. He was here. He was safe.

"Kurt!" He shouted happily as Kurt looked around for him. Kurt's face broke in a smile when he saw Blaine and he hurried over almost tripping on the footpath which had uneven pavement. Blaine went to grab him and steady him "Woah…easy," Kurt beamed at Blaine as he blushed from how close they were "Hi," They were so close Blaine found himself looking at Kurt's lips and flushing under his intense gaze of those gorgeous eyes.

"You didn't come on Friday," Blaine pointed out hugging him in response and Kurt looked sorry for it"I'm sorry Blaine…I fell into some mud when a car drove by Friday afternoon, I was on my way to the shelter. It had frightened me and I hadn't watched where I was going and I smelt horrible. I wanted to clean up, and I looked everywhere for a local shower, eventually I had to use the one in a local school…but they were already closed, so I slept outside and waited for the school to open, the security guard let me in when he saw my condition this morning, and then I had to ask him how I could find my way back to the park where the shelter was nearby,"

"Oh Kurt… you should know by now that doesn't worry me, I could have helped drive you somewhere" Blaine insisted embracing Kurt in another hug, breathing in the scent and realising he smelt familiar as he helped him into his car. He had turned the warm air con on so it was nice and not chilly in the car and Kurt seemed pretty happy to be in there. He sighed in content, as he gracefully sat in his sead keeping his joggers tucked underneath so they could avoid getting mud anywhere "I know that, but I take pride in my health Blaine, and it wasn't so bad spending the night there. Someone had tossed some ancient carpet from the school's room into the dumpster and I used that to cover myself from the cold. It was warm, even warmer than the blanket at the shelter,"

"Did those showers have shampoo?" Kurt nodded. "It was a very luxurious school, I didn't think the guy would let me in and that I'd have to find someplace else but after he checked I had no weapons on me he said it was okay for me to go in,"

"What did it look like?" Blaine hated that Kurt had to go to such lengths just to be clean and he didn't want his discomfort to show on his face. People really did take bed and blankets for granted. "Big, when I was inside the décor was amazing, it had such grand furniture! Large paintings. There were no students, it was too early, but I had to take a flight of stairs to find the bathroom, the security guard had told me where to go,"

"Sounds like my school Dalton," Blaine observed and Kurt nodded "Dalton Academy?" He asked, Blaine nodded "That's the one!," Kurt looked at Blaine in fascination "You really go to a fancy school Blaine,

"I go there mainly for the safety reasons but it is a beautiful school, but I'm glad to hear they helped you" Blaine returned as he started the car. Kurt was looking around his car in awe then. "You have a lovely vehicle Blaine,"

"Thanks, her names Jude, Jude, this is Kurt," Kurt giggled as he said "Nice to meet you. You named your car?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at which Blaine shrugged also chuckling as he turned on the then proceeded to look around for something he had brought with him amongst other things, like a blanket and warm gloves incase Kurt got cold, but his mother had pretty much everything they needed, and he planned to stop for food to eat.

"Hey, it's a valuable member of the family,"

"Why Jude though?"

"Ever heard of The Beatles?" Blaine questioned. Kurt nodded with an unreadable expression.

"I um…I sang The Beatles one time my dad was in hospital," Kurt admitted and it was the first time Blaine heard him mention his father. Kurt looked out the window then and Blaine didn't ask him to elaborate.

He believed Kurt would open up all in good time. He needed to trust Blaine though. He found what he was looking for and grinned in triumph "Aha! Here it is,"

Blaine put on a particular CD. Kurt blushed adorably when he recognised the song. The background music to Baby it's cold outside was playing asking for vocalist to join in. Kurt's enthusiasm was admirable considering his situation as he clapped and exlaimed excitdedly "You got the CD?" Blaine grinned "I thought we could practise on the way," He loved that Kurt was still able to enjoy moments in his life where not everything was a struggle. That's what he had seen in those expressive eyes of his. Courage.

Blaine caught Kurt staring, Kurt looked away bashfully, and Blaine thought he was so cute in that particularl moment but then he started to singing surprising Blaine as he took the lead _"I really can't stay…"_ Kurt's voice was drawn out into singing mode and Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at the playful way he sang as he responded "But baby its cold outside,"

 _"I've got to go away…"_ Blaine shook his head while he kept his eye on the road as he had begun driving after he placed in the CD "But baby its COLD outside,"

He drove out of the place where the shelter was and they began their journey to the graveyard and then his mum's place. He also planned for Kurt to stay the weekend, but he hadn't told Kurt that yet. He wanted Kurt to enjoy having a warm bed and home cooked meals for once even though he did get a bed and his mother's cooking it wasn't the same as in a house where love was surrounding you.

 _"This evening has been…,"_ Blaine couldn't get over how silky Kurt's voice was. He was pretty sure he was already addicted. "Been hoping that you'd drop in,"

 _"So very nice,"_ Blaine reached his hand over the console placing it on Kurt's cold hand gently when they were at traffic lights getting the chance to see Kurt turn red as he pretended to play the game, taking away that same hand Kurt pointed his forethinger at him shaking his head " _My mother will start to worry,"_ He returned his gaze to the roads shrugging when the lights went green. "Beautiful what's your hurry?"

 _"My father will be pacing the floor"_ Blaine turned a finger to the traffic "Listen to the traffic roar," Kurt laughed at his change of lyrics " _So really I better scurry…"_ Again with traffic ahead Blaine paused to look at Kurt with a warm smile

"Beautiful what's your hurry?" Kurt slowly reached his hand making Blaine inhale and exhale slowly to put it under Blaine's chin tilting his head back to the window to see where he was driving. Blaine actually thought Kurt was going to stroke his cheek – cheeky little devil. Two can play that game.

 _"But maybe just half a drink more…"_ Blaine reached his hand while keeping an eye on the road and placed it on Kurt's shoulder squeezing it. "Put some records while I pour," He hoped that wasn't too much, but considering Kurt continued singing he figured it was safe. Were they flirting? It sure felt like flirting.

 _"The neighbours might faint!"_ Kurt took his hand of his shoulder and brought it to his lips kissing the inside of his palm softly. God damn it Kurt. He barely choked out his line as he purred " _Baby_ its baad out there," Kurt placed his hand back to its place on his side and Blaine wished he hadn't because he had enjoyed the feeling of Kurt's lips, even if it was just a matter of acting.

Blaine couldn't help but gulp as he wondered; since when was car rides so overwhelmingly hot? _"Say what's in this drink?"_

Blaine tried to remain his cool as he focused on his singing rather than his fast beating heart rate. "No carbs to be had out there," He was thinking of Kurt's lips still though and he blushed or so he thought as his face was incredibly hot.

He had a crush on Kurt. _"I wish I knew how…"_ The realisation hit him while they sang.

 _"_ Your eyes are like starlight now,"

 _"To break the spell…"_

"I'll take your hat your hair looks swell…"

Should he consider telling Kurt how he felt? He wondered

 _You seriously have perfect timing Blaine._

Oh shut up.

 _Hey I'm just your head talking, you don't want to hurt your brain do you?_

No you're Wes's voice who somehow managed to sneak into my brain without my knowledge

 _Well fine smartass you ask Wes when you see him but for now face the fact that YOU-LIKE-KURT and not just like like, I mean actual-_

OKAY I GOT IT INTERNAL MONOLOGUE LET ME FINISH SINGING TO HIM THEN

 _You are so whipped_

 _"I ought to say no no no sir,"_ Because Blaine couldn't move closer he just put his hand barely touching Kurt's fingers but there if Kurt wanted to take. "Mind if I move in _closer?"_

Kurt laced their fingers together and Blaine smiled as he carried on driving watching where he was going "What's the sense in hurting my pride?"

Blaine squeezed his hand.

 _"I really can't stay…"_

He was so so crazy about Kurt.

"Baby don't hold out,"

 _"Baby"_

"Oh….but"

Together they finished of on a high note "Baby it's cooold ouuut siiiiiiiiide,"

Blaine kept his hand in Kurt's and Kurt didn't move to take his off.

"I love your voice," Kurt gushed and this time Blaine blushed. He knew he had a good voice from what people told him at school and his teachers always praised his singing but it didn't affect him in the same way it did when Kurt told him that.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you," Blaine responded and with a quick glance at Kurt who was glowing from the singing.

He felt Kurt rubbing his thumb over his knuckles and he found that he liked it. "Getting to know you this month has been a highlight for me too you know?" He said seriously and if he looked at Kurt he could imagine him smiling but he was a careful driver. "So Rebecca says," Blaine laughed. "Oh god, is she calling you lover boy still?"

Kurt wasn't worried to reply to that "It doesn't bother me," Blaine smirked at that. He couldn't wait to tell that to Rebecca. Just to tease her, he thought to himself.

Blaine had to concentrate on the road then, it was in a busy area so Kurt looked out the window watching the houses and the parks go by and Blaine wondered what he was currently thinking.

Blaine turned into a parking lot then and parked the car. "Kurt?" Kurt had fallen asleep briefly and he hated to wake him up, he had planned to keep driving through, but he figured Kurt would be hungry.

"Yes Finn?" Blaine eyes narrowed and then slowly Kurt started coming back to the real world. "Oh Blaine…sorry, I forgot where I was for a moment,"

"That's okay, I thought we should get some food, the graveyard is another hour from here, and then it's another hour and a half before we reach my mom's house, we haven't eaten anything yet,"

"Will your mom feel betrayed that we already ate something?" Kurt asked rubbing his eyes and Blaine laughed. "Hardly, I'm sorry I woke you, you look like you were enjoying that sleep,"

"Hmm it's okay,"

Blaine noticed Kurt's hair was even more out of place and Blaine couldn't help but snicker. Kurt noticed the way he was looking at him and eyed him suspiciously. "Something wrong with my face?" Blaine shook his head.

"No, you look perfect, now come on let's go," Blaine answered truthfully and went over to Kurt's side and opened the door for him and helped him out.

His car was a little big so there was a bit of a step to get down. Blaine put an arm on Kurt's back and lead him inside. Kurt kept yawning which made Blaine regret waking him up. He should have just gone through the drive through. Kurt let Blaine order whatever he wanted for the two of them, and Blaine suggested they eat in the car since it was colder in the shop than outside. He wondered how anyone in their right mind could put the cold air con on. The weather still hadn't warmed up outside. If anything it was still as cold as that night Kurt came to the shelter.

Kurt said he was just going to the toilet and when he came back he seemed more alert and awake. Blaine figured he washed his face and he also saw the way Kurt's hair had changed to a more Kurt like look.

"Blaine, why didn't you tell me my hair was a mess?!" Kurt fumed, still fiddling with it with his fingers as though trying to fix it as he walked over to Blaine who had the food in his hands ready to go. Blaine laughed. "It wasn't a mess, I thought the bedhead looked cute, come on – I have a dinglehopper in my car you can use,"

Kurt smacked his arm in a - you are unbelievable - way and Blaine laughed. Kurt mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Blaine teased and Kurt rolled his eyes at the way Blaine was watching him. "I said trust you to make a Disney reference, you're like a 5 year old sometimes,"

Blaine smirked at that. "My friends would agree with you Kurt, they say the same thing," Kurt seemed pleased by that and he moaned over the sandwich. "Thank you Blaine," They walked to the car, and back in the warm air con they began to eat their food and drink their coffee in the parking lot.

Kurt probably hadn't eaten the day before, so he wasn't surprised at how quickly Kurt had eaten half a sandwich by the time he unwrapped his.

"Anytime,"

"Hey let's play a game," Kurt suggested and Blaine looked intrigued at his friend "Okay shoot,"

"Never have I ever?" Kurt recommended taking a bite of his second half sandwich. Blaine was watching the way his lips took a sip of his coffee and blinked before realising he was being creepy. Blaine had his sandwich in his mouth so he gave a thumbs up. "But we need like a safe word for if anything you don't want to talk about," Kurt nodded in understanding "Okay, like what?"

"Like I don't know….masturbation?" In all truthfullness Blaine said that without thinking how horrible it might sound. It was on impulse. Kurt looked scandalised " Ewww Blaine!"

Blaine laughed hysterically bringing his sandwich away from his mouth and smirking at Kurt "Oh my god your face, are you trying to tell me you DON'T masturbate Kurt?" His dark eyebrow rose in question and Kurt blushed furiously. "It's a bit hard to masturbate when there could be people watching you, "

Blaine watched his face screw up and realised he was being serious. "Okay, I'm sorry that was out of line," Kurt was still red so Blaine tried to change the topic "You go first," Blaine insisted. Kurt took a sip of his coffee.

Blaine had found out that he liked Mocha one time when engaging with Kurt in the shelter so had gotten him one, and the way Kurt's eyes lit up upon recognition had been totally worth it. He didn't even care that it cost him more than a medium drip. Had it cost $10 Blaine still would have gotten it for Kurt.

"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping," Kurt grinned at Blaine. Blaine turned pink and Kurt laughed "You're not serious?"

"Shut up, it was a dare," Blaine's ears were burning as he looked away to make sure none of the Warblers were nearby and then remembered they were probably at school or at home. "Blaine, I have to hear the story for that one,"

"Nope," Blaine shook his head. "Oh come on Blaine…" Blaine huffed. "Later, my turn now, never have I ever kissed someone,"

Kurt's facial expression darkened and Blaine wondered if he went too far. He did a side way glance at Blaine, and his face softened upon seeing Blaine's concerned look "Does it count if it was against your will?"

Blaine gaped at him. "Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry….and no it doesn't have to if it wasn't what you wanted," Kurt nodded. "Then no," He reached over to squeeze his hand "Sorry Kurt," Kurt nodded "It's okay, I've accepted that sometimes life sucks," Blaine smiled sadly. "It sucks being a singleton hey?" Kurt started to smile at that "Yeah, it does, my turn, never have I ever gone to New York,"

Blaine groaned "You win that round,"

"You've been to New York?" Kurt gaped at him as Blaine looked slightly embarrassed. "My mum wanted to shout me and my brother a holiday, it was after she just got a divorce and she knew we loved New York, so she took us,"

"Wow,"

Kurt asked him all about it, and he told him everything he remembered about Time Square, Broadway, watching Wicked and Cats live and seeing Katy Perry in concert.

"Katy Perry really Blaine?" Blaine could hear the questionable tone in Kurt's voice. "What, she's amazing," Blaine defended his idol. Kurt laughed "If you say so," Blaine pointed at him using his sandwich "You listen to me sing Teenage dream and you'll fall in love" Blaine said with such confidence that he didn't even replay what he said as Kurt quickly responded "I'm sure I already have," Blaine might have thought that being strange had he thought about it further but he was too busy enjoying his conversation and food with Kurt. It was a good thing he came prepared because Kurt looked disappointed when his sandwich was gone. He brought out another "Want to go halves on this one?" Kurt lit up as Blaine handed it over "I was starving, hope you don't mind,"

It was so nice chatting to Kurt, he was so interested in everything he did, and was so easy to talk to. They never ran out of things to talk about and Blaine realised they had a lot more in common than he and his actual friends did. He found out Kurt too had a love of musicals and whilst Blaine loved his bowties, Kurt loved his scarves, and Kurt also loved piano music.

Blaine listened to Kurt who confessed it was his dream to live in New York one day. Once he had tried walking there on foot, but he only made it 5 hours out of Lima before getting exhausted, he called a cab to take him back after finding some money on the ground.

"I hated taking that money," Kurt told looking sad and Blaine reached over to squeeze his hand. He still hadn't started driving yet, but he figured they had all day.

"Kurt, people take money from the streets all the time, that's not really a crime,"

"It was still someone else's money, just like this is still your food," Kurt insisted.

Blaine sighed. "Well how about this, one day, when you can pay me back, you can buy me coffee instead, for now this is an I owe you one, okay?"

Kurt seemed to consider this. "Well. I do only have 2 more surveys before I get my $20 into my account, I could buy you one then," Blaine smiled. "Whatever makes you happy,"

Kurt smiled too at that.

"But I get to buy you lunch too,"

"Kurt…no" Blaine loved Kurt's compassion but sometimes he wished Kurt would just enjoy other peoples willingness to be kind.

"No buts Blaine,"

Blaine rolled his eyes and started the engine then. "Fine, now…never have I ever smoked,"

Kurt sighed and Blaine gave him a curious look. "You have?"

"Only to try it once. It was freezing one day, and someone at the park offered me a smoke when they saw me shivering, said it would warm me up,"

"Does it?" Blaine tried to picture Kurt smoking on that cold evening in the middle of a park, and he wondered why he found himself getting hard at that image. He shifted uncomfortably trying not to grab Kurt's attention. He was so attracted to Kurt, and why was it only occurring to him now? He didn't know if this was such a good thing or not, he'd have to talk to his mum later, she was pretty good on these things.

"Well…I ended up coughing too much, so I don't really think it did its job on me," Blaine nodded understandably. "I never liked the idea of smoking, my dad used to smoke cigars in the house, and the smell was so overwhelming," Kurt was listening intently at Blaine's story. Blaine found himself opening up more about his family. Not many people have been able to do that.

They finished their food then and then Blaine saw Kurt eye him like he wanted to say something. "Yes Kurt?"

Kurt hesitated and then put his hands on his hips "Did you get me that picture of us Blaine, because if not I might have to leave right here and now." Blaine chuckled and reached his hand in the back under the seat. He brought out a framed picture of the two of them. "I hope you don't mind if I framed it," They had taken more than just the one but Kurt's favourite was the one that he framed. The one where Blaine kissed his cheek. Blaine also had the others in smaller square versions. "I put them in the back, if you open it up you'll see them," Kurt did those and looked them over his eyes watering. "Thank you ..."


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't as dark and gloomy as Blaine might have thought the graveyard would be, it was actually maintained pretty well. He could see rows of gravestones polished and clean. None had graffiti on it, and flowers were placed among some graves. He walked with Kurt and offered his hand. Kurt took it without hesitation. Blaine squeezed it gently and followed Kurt to the end of the first row of graves. There it was.

Elizabeth Hummel

Loving Mother and wife

Of Burt and Kurt Hummel

1969 – 2001

"She was 32 years old," Blaine said sadly and Kurt nodded looking numb, they were quiet for some time before Kurt spoke "Hi mom. This is Blaine, he helped me come here today, I'm sorry I missed our time together,"

Blaine wasn't sure if he should say anything so he let Kurt continue his speech. He was touched that Kurt introduced him to her. "Blaine's wonderful," Kurt announced looking to his left to where Blaine was standing who offered a smile in return. "He helped me find myself again mom. I was struggling, I still am struggling, but at least I know I'm not alone, Blaine has shown me the light"

With that Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand this time and Blaine was aching to hold him. "It's been so hard, but he helped me find food, and a roof over my head and I'll forever be grateful for him, you'd like him mom, he likes Broadway like us too, and he's so polite, it's almost frightening how polite he is," Blaine chuckled and Kurt also added "And he's cute too," Blaine perked up at that. Did Kurt just call him cute?

Kurt was quiet for a bit before he whispered "I miss dad every day, I miss Finn. It breaks my heart not being able to see them. Carole is good to dad mom, I know you'd like her, she was good to me too, I hope dad isn't too hurt, please watch over him for me? Please? I love you mom,"

Kurt sighed and looked tearfully away from the silent response. Blaine brought Kurt in for a hug unable to help himself "You're definitely not alone Kurt, I'm with you every step of the way," He heard Kurt choke out a sob and squeezed him harder. Blaine whispered in his hair "Do you mind if I say a few words?"

Kurt nodded water still threatening to escape his eyes as he quickly blew on a tissue Blaine handed him. He put an arm around Kurt's shoulder while he address Kurt's mother.

"Dear Mrs Hummel," Kurt let out a small laugh then and he tried not to get unfocused by that. He rubbed Kurt's shoulder gently. "Kurt is the most moral…compassionate man I've ever met, and I'm blown away by the strength he has," Kurt was staring at him, he could feel the gaze while he talked to the stone.

"You know despite the fact that when we met….I caught him shoplifting," Kurt groaned. "Blaine you don't have to make excuses for me," Blaine shushed him "Hold on a minute Kurt. I'm not making excuses. I'm explaining it. He tried everything he could to survive Mrs Hummel, and people turned their backs on this kind, and generous man who worried about taking something from a shop, when it only cost $2.50 in the first place and most people don't even wash themselves for 3 days,"

Kurt made a face at that and Blaine laughed. "It's true Kurt, I live with boys remember? I know their terrible habits – unfortunately for me," Kurt let himself smile at that. "Kurt just wanted to be normal for a change. He wanted to be clean, and personally I see no crime in that when he had tried to get help, but if they can't see him, they can't stop him in what he does, so I don't blame him for doing what he did, not to say stealing is right but Kurt's intentions were. He's got the most wonderful voice,"

Kurt was blushing again which he had hoped to see "And the most wonderful eyes," Kurt looked down and Blaine waited before he looked back up again to add "And a beautiful heart, and I count my lucky stars that I came across him that day. I'll do my best to make sure he always has someone who cares about him. I'll do my best to make sure he always feels safe, and I'll do my best to protect him. I care a lot about your son Mrs Hummel and I'll help him find his way again, that's a promise I hope I can keep because Kurt deserves it,"

He was rewarded with an armful of Kurt who mumbled in his blazer which Kurt had mocked him for not wearing anything but his blazer before "Thank you Blaine," He held Kurt for a long time, before it got to cold as Kurt shivered. "Come on, let's go home,"

"Home," Kurt whispered, and he knew what they said now when they said Home was where the heart is.

He went to grab Kurt's hand again and walk him back to the car but then a breeze that was waving a flower head underneath the grave caught Blaine's attention.

Blaine saw a glimpse of a box. "What are you doing?" Kurt asked when Blaine went to bend down and investigate. He picked up the box, and opened it. Inside was a white paper and on it was Kurt's name. They must have put it in here to protect it from the wind and rain was Blaine's own thoughts.

"Kurt," He whispered handing over the paper to the boy who looked shocked as Blaine watched with confusion "This is for you,"

He watched Kurt's pale features pale even more as he opened up the white paper. "I…"

"What is it Kurt?" Blaine noticed how the other boy froze and asked if he could look. Kurt silently handed over the note nodding. It was a photo.

A photo of Kurt's family and behind it was written. **We Love You Kurt.** Kurt definitely had tears in his eyes now as Blaine pulled of the photo that had been stuck to the paper with gluetac so it wouldn't blow away in the wind and handed it to Kurt. Kurt was crying now and in a heartbroken voice he whined " _Blaine,"_

Blaine immediately pulled Kurt into a tight embrace. "Shh…hey it's okay," He rubbed up and down Kurt's back "Shhh…." Kurt continued to sob loudly "I miss them so much,"

He clenched at Blaine's arm and buried his head into Blaine's chest trying not to break down any further. "Do you want to go or wait a bit longer?" Blaine asked because it was getting colder and Kurt was shaking. He was trying to warm him up rubbing up and down his sides.

"I want to go," Kurt said clutching the photo close.

"Bye Mrs Hummel," Blaine whispered after bending down to kiss the cold stone and he guided Kurt back to the car before the boy collapsed.

"Wait!" Kurt said at the door to his side of the car seat. He reached for his photo frame and grabbed one of the photos from in the back. "Can I burrow a pen?" He asked Blaine who watched with wonder as to what Kurt was up to. He had one of the photos of them smiling at the camera. Kurt wrote on the back **I can't come home yet, please don't tell anyone you got this, it's not safe. That boy in the picture is a good guy, and he's helping me as best as he can. Love you all too - it's not your fault - I miss you. P.S don't throw out my gaga heels please – Love Kurt (I'm okay)**

Blaine's eyes brow rose. Kurt had allowed him to peer over his shoulder at what he was writing having no secrets from Blaine. "Gaga heels?"

"I wore them in glee club," Kurt told with a smile "I spent a lot of effort making those heels as sparkly as possibly for our Lady Gaga number," Blaine chuckled as he helped him gluetac the photo back onto the paper that his family photo had been stuck on. He reattached the new photo to the paper, and placed it in the same spot but so the wind or snow wouldn't blow it away as the weather is bound to get worse. Blaine covered the box with the flower that had been in front of it again and Kurt smiled appreciating the gesture.

"What did you mean by it isn't sade?" Blaine hesitated to ask as they headed back to the car and Blaine had been deep in thought.

"I will tell you, but do you mind if I tell you at your mom's place first? If I tell you all that happened I can't promise that I'll remain in control," Blaine nodded in understanding as he opened Kurt's door for him. "That's fine with me, whatever is easier for you okay?"

He helped Kurt back in the car. Kurt fell asleep not long after. The conversation must have drained him and Blaine couldn't blame him, but it made him wonder what exactly happened. Kurt obviously had people who cared about him – but what happened to them? Why would they leave Kurt to his own device? He thought of many scenarios while driving the rest of the way to his mom's but not one of them made sense. Blaine decided he would wait till Kurt decided to tell him. For now, he just wanted to show Kurt how much he appreciated having met the boy.

Blaine nudged Kurt's shoulder "Kurt?" He smiled when Kurt tried to brush his hand away. He was adorable even in sleep. He rubbed his shoulder "Kurt…we're here," Kurt opened his eyes slowly at Blaine and blinked. "Here?" Blaine smiled as Kurt got up yawning.

"Hey sleepy head, we're at my mom's," Speaking of the devil, his mother opened the door and shouted out a "Blainey!"

Kurt was awake at that. He was lead out of the car with Blaine's help again. He looked to Blaine who looked back with a red face "Blainey?"

"Don't ask,"

"Wasn't gonna," Blaine was rewarded with his mother's gigantic hug. She particularly squeezed the life out of him and Kurt stood to the side. "Mom…MOM can't breathe!"

"Sorry baby, I've missed you," He could see Kurt standing of to the side as he rolled his eyes at Kurt. Kurt giggled and smiled back.

"It's been a week, and I call you daily," Blaine protested. His mother didn't care though, as she rambled on about how great it was to see him.

When she finally calmed down, Blaine gently guided Kurt towards them with a hand behind his back.

"Mom this is Kurt, Kurt this is my over excited mother, please be gentle he's had a rough day," Blaine said the last part in a more quieter voice but obviously Kurt heard as he struck his hand out to shake the lady's hand hello who had long brown highlighted hair and the same hazel eyes as Blaine, but he obviously Blaine didn't have her height "It's nice to meet you Mrs Anderson, and don't worry Blaine I'm not a fine piece of porcelain"

"Blaine…how dare you to tell him to call me that, you should know better," Kurt was also rewarded with a hug after her mother demanded it.

"Mom I didn't even know he knew my last name," It was true though, he didn't recall ever mentioning it in front of Kurt.

"I heard Rebecca call you that on occasion," Kurt admitted blushing and Blaine grinned "You're quick to pick up on things aren't you? Mom he's super smart, he can speak fluent French," His mother lit up, he knew that would impress her as she spent months in Europe when she was younger and then she started speaking in French to Kurt.

Blaine picked out his name and Kurt blushed nodding with a wide smile as he responded just as quickly. His mother put an arm around Kurt's shoulder as though he was her other son and the two began walking to the front door. Blaine blinked in surprise at what just happened and how quickly his mother and Kurt began interacting. He actually stood there in shock until his mother reached the door and over his shoulder Kurt called "You coming Blainey?"

Blaine groaned and he shouted back "Don't you start!"

Blaine had reassured Kurt on Wednesday night his mother wouldn't ask him any unnecessary questions about his life, and she seemed to be keeping her word.

When he got inside he wasn't at all shocked to see his mother had already dragged Kurt to the kitchen table with a warm cup of coffee and slice of cheesecake in front of him. His mother probably had that ready when he texted her to say they were almost there, he knew her well but he couldn't help but appreciate his mom for making Kurt seem so relaxed. Even more relaxed than when he was at the shelter.

They were still chatting in French as she handed Blaine a coffee and cake as well when he sat next to Kurt. "Thanks mom, Kurt she better not be telling you embarrassing stories of when I was younger because I forbid it when I can't hear what you two are saying,"

Mrs Anderson winked at Kurt and Kurt giggled.

Okay maybe he would accept it for that reason alone. His mother sat down with them then.

"Fine...anyway Kurt when we got to the toy store all he wanted was this cute little Bow tie and a toy microphone, he asked to try the bow tie on and grabbed the microphone and began singing Under the sea in the middle of the shop, and he charmed all the customers and the workers," Kurt was smiling as Blaine whined "mom what did I just say?"

She ignored him. "It was adorable! I have it on camera if you want to ..."

"MOM" Maybe bringing Kurt home to his mother and her embarressing stories of his younger days wasn't a good idea.

In all fairness, Blaine hadn't expected her to be so inviting to tell Kurt about those days in the first place. Blaine was flushed and Kurt laughed "Blaine it's cute," he assured, the look Kurt was giving Blaine made him less absurd but Blaine could still feel how red he was, he must look ridiculous.

"So Kurt, do you like to sing?" Mrs Anderson asked, Kurt nodded and started telling his mom about his glee club days. He couldn't believe it. Just like that and already they were talking like best friends.

He gaped at her.

She also managed to get Kurt to eat 2 slices of cake.


	5. Chapter 5

His mom got out the cards after another round of coffee and some biscuits "Mom we won't eat dinner," Blaine argued when she offered a third slice a cake and Kurt declined politely. He was licking his fingers though unlike Blaine who wished he hadn't had the second. It was more food than he was used to eating. "Best cheesecake ever," Kurt moaned sucking his thumb.

Okay! Blaine excused himself to go to the bathroom to handle his little…problem.

It wasn't a surprise Blaine was out first in cards either. His mom and Kurt managed to last 13 rounds in rummy before finally his mom went out knocking the table with a grin "Well Kurt, I finally had some competition! Blaine was never good at this game, his brother though…"

"You have a brother?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine, because he hadn't mentioned Cooper yet. Blaine nodded grimly "Yeah he's a pain in the ass," his mom shot him a look "Sorry mom,"

Blaine was uncomfortable at the mention of Cooper and he felt Kurt squeeze his hand under the table. Blaine looked up and smiled, receiving a warm smile back. His mother too changed the topic as his mother talked a bit about him. She knew Cooper was a sore spot for Blaine, and tried not to make her younger son feel so insignificant at the mention. So she focused her attention on him and his friend. "Whose up for a game of twister?"

His mother was a great hostess and always knew how to have fun but she also knew how to frustrate people. "Okay now right leg on a blue," She instructed Kurt who was incredibly close. So close they were almost tangled.

"Blaine, right hand on a yellow," Blaine blushed as he moved his hand. The only yellow close enough was the one under Kurt's face. He was on his back at that point arching in an uncomfortable position as he tried to reach it. Being short had its disadvantages.

"Sorry," He said as he slid under to hold on. Kurt was above him and smirking. "Hey," He said and Blaine smirked back "Hi there," He refused to think his mother didn't do that on purpose.

"Kurt left leg on blue," Yep she was definitely doing that on purpose. Now Kurt was right above him.

Blaine's mom gasped "Oh excuse me boys I need to put the dinner in the oven! I didn't realise how late it was, can you try hold it there,"

And like that she was out of the room with Kurt hovering over Blaine looking incredibly embarrassed. "Blaine I don't think I can…" Blaine was nodding. He was all stretched out but fell flat with Kurt on top of him moments later looking apologetic. Kurt was laughing though and his mouth was inches from his and Blaine wanted to kiss him. He found himself moving forward to do something about it like capture those lips in his. Kurt was licking his lips as though he felt the tension too but then Kurt had managed to put his manhood on his thigh and a loud gasp escaped Blaine as Kurt quickly scrambled of muttering apologised and flaming red in the face, when his mother came back in and noticed them standing and Blaine looking at Kurt to make sure it was okay.

"How about you guys wait in Blaine's room? I'm afraid dinner's gonna be a while, Blaine remember door open," Blaine nodded wordlessly as he took Kurt's hand and lead him the way. He showed him the toilet, the library and then his room "Mom says it's fine if you sleep with me so long as we leave the door open,"

Kurt's eyes widened. "I'm staying here?"

Blaine finally got to glance at Kurt's face again as he had been looking anywhere but into Blaine's eyes after the twister incident.

"Did you expect me to just kick you out into the cold again?" Blaine queried. Kurt looked out the window where it was lightly snowing. "It's where I…" Kurt started but didn't finish. He looked defeated as he stared out.

Blaine sighed not wanting to have made Kurt uncomfortable. He went closer and took Kurt's hands gently. "Kurt? How about we watch a movie,"

He opened a cupboard door and guided Kurt to it with his hand on his back "Your pick,"

Kurt scanned the dvds and then smiled as he reached for a classic.

"Ah, a personal favourite," Blaine grinned when he was shown Moulin Rouge.

Blaine went to put the DVD in and told Kurt to get comfortable. He had a Queen size bed so plenty of room for him and Kurt, and very comfortable pillows. Blaine took of his tie and kicked of his shoes and got in the covers. Kurt soon did the same which was his intention and it must be what people say cuddling is because Kurt soon was leaning in Kurt's side and Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder allowing Kurt to put his head on his arm.

"I love this movie," Kurt said just as the opening began.

Blaine nodded in agreement "I fell in love with it when me and my mom saw it on TV one afternoon myself,"

Halfway through the movie Blaine must have fell asleep. He hadn't meant to, but he had watched it a lot of times, although he did enjoy seeing the pleasure on Kurt's face as the other boy watched the movie and sang along to the soundtrack. He felt extremely comfortable. He woke up as Kurt gently rubbed his shoulder to say the credits were on "Sorry…." He rubbed at his eyes as Kurt smiled shyly at him. "It's okay, you clearly needed it, your mom says dinner is ready,"

Blaine nodded sitting up in a more appropriate position "You were really comfortable," Kurt laughed a little "I'm glad I could be of assistance…

Blaine yawned "Let's go eat, I'm starving,"

Kurt laughed shaking his head. "And you were the one complaining about too much food earlier?" Blaine ignored that as he lead Kurt back down the hall to the kitchen where his mother had a table filled with food. Kurt looked overwhelmed and eyed Blaine suspiciously "I think your mother is trying to get me fat,"

Blaine grinned. "I have no idea what you're talking about, we eat like this all the time right mom?"

"Right! Now sit!" His mother ordered waving the gravy spoon at them as Kurt giggled sitting next to Blaine where his mother had arranged his dinner plate to be.

After dinner they played celebrity heads and Kurt helped his mom with the washing up. His mom kissed him on the cheek and then she rubbed it and whispered " I like this boy,". Kurt was still washing up and couldn't hear them as his mom went to get more plates. Blaine smiled and was about to get more plates but she shoo'd him away with her hands as he responded "I'm glad mom, he's really amazing- mom let me help, don't have Kurt do all the work, he's had a long day," he looked into the kitchen but Kurt was still humming away and working solitary.

His mom huffed as she grabbed the plates of him, looking at him sideways "and you think I don't know that? I want you to go organise his bathroom equipment, I put them on my bedside table. I hadn't had time to do that, can you go get them and put it in your bathroom sweetie? I'll tell Kurt to go to your room soon okay?"

His mom had everything organised and she didn't question his motives. She trusted him. He had almost expected her to ask him at least why he was here with Kurt when there were so many other homeless people out there.

So he hugged her. "Thank you for letting him stay mom," his mother hugged back soothing him "like I said Blaine, I like Kurt and I trust you to know what's dangerous and what isn't, if you trust Kurt then so will I,"

He has the best mom in the world. "Now go get his stuff ready so you two can watch tv or something," she winked and pushed him along. Blaine decided that his mother was either overly sweet and enthusiastic about his new found relationship or ... Not in the right mind, but hey as the saying goes, mothers knows best, so he went to do his job.

Blaine had just finished putting a toothbrush and toothpaste for Kurt on the vanity in his bathroom and emerged as Kurt came in. Kurt had light in his eyes rather than the guarded unsureness he often saw at the shelter. "Your mother is wonderful Blaine," He went to tell him why and how much he enjoyed staying here "Thank you," He added and grabbed both of Blaine's hands to squeeze them and looking him in the eye with sparkles behind his own enchanting ones "You're the most amazing guy I've ever met Blaine, I really appreciate getting to know you despite everything that's happened and how we've become friends,"

Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug then "It's been a pleasure knowing you too Kurt. More than you know, there's fresh toothpaste in the bathroom and a toothbrush and you're welcomed to have a warm shower if you want,"

Kurt looked delighted at the mention of a shower "That would be fantastic, thank you, and you pick the DVD this time!" He was just popping in The Notebook hoping Kurt would like this movie, Kurt was in the shower which he could hear singing. Blaine smiled to himself and that's when his mother came in with a bowl of popcorn "I thought you might like some snacks," She grinned. Blaine groaned "Mom…"

"Alright I'm going I'm going, goodnight honey! Don't stay up too late,"

Blaine went to put the popcorn on the nightstand and just as he was about to walk back to the remote Kurt came out in just a towel with his hair dripping wet when Blaine bumped into him – quite literally "Kurt!" He immediately went to steady the other boy who while being frightened dropped his towel as he swayed to the side.

He was gorgeous.

He was also very naked. He had imperfectly perfect pale skin. He said imperfectly perfect because there were bruises on it, but fading bruises.

"I…"

Kurt blushed.

Kurt seemed unable to do anything but stare in shock and into Blaine's own very wide hazel eyes who tried but failed epically to look anywhere but at Kurt's body. Blaine allowed Kurt to retrieve his towel who stood up again looking embarrassed "I was gonna ask if you …" Kurt stopped suddenly as Blaine was staring at Kurt's lips and remembered how Kurt had stared at his during twister. He cupped Kurt's cheek with his hand and very slowly in case Kurt wanted to pull back, he pressed his lips to Kurt's in a sweet kiss. Kurt's hand went to cup his cheek, and Blaine considered that a good sign as Kurt went to nibble on his top lip.

"Have any spare clothes," Kurt whimpered after they let go. Blaine's other hand had found itself on Kurt's hip and was lightly tracing the skin there.

"Of course…" He whispered watching to make sure he was okay "make yourself comfortable, I'll go get them for you,"

Kurt reddened and smiled bashfully at him and at that Blaine went to find him his clothes but during the hunt for said material his mind was buzzing. He kissed him. He actually kissed Kurt. It was more than he had imagined it to be. He knew he had been attracted to him, but he wondered now if he did it too soon, would it frighten Kurt? Would Kurt go back to being shy and vulnerable? When he returned however Kurt was sitting comfortably in his bed with his covers covering his naked body up to his torso and eating popcorn from the bowl that was still on the nightstand while waiting for Blaine. Blaine groaned at the sight in front of him.

Okay, clearly Kurt was fine but Blaine was however not. "Here you go," He smiled despite his sudden arousal that made him shiver. He was after all a teenager. He handed Kurt a neatly pair of pajamas that his mother had also somehow knew he might need and Kurt thankfully grabbed them while doing so Blaine caught a glimpse of a bruise on his stomach. Blaine gently removed the blanket just below the stomach and traced a thumb on the bruise. "Kurt?" Kurt was staring in what appeared to be shame in his eyes.

"I got that after being thrown in a dumpster…" Blaine looked sadly at him and with a thumb he caressed it gently.

"You've been through a lot haven't you," He looked up to find Kurt smiling sadly at him. "Yeah, but if I hadn't, I wouldn't have met you,"

"What about this one?" Blaine asked when spotting one near his chest stroking the outline of it. Kurt sighed. "Locker shove,"

He traced one finger down to his hip and eyed him carefully as he placed it on another purplish bruise. Kurt added quietly "Pressed roughly against a fence,"

Kurt sounded like it was something he got used to. One especially caught his eye. It was a cut on his neck.

"That's the day I decided to leave," It looks deep. Kurt looked down at his clothes then. "I'll just put these on and then I'll tell you about it," He whispered.

"Kurt…" Blaine started but Kurt was already in the bathroom rushing to get away from him.

He had looked so sad, and Blaine was almost going to say he didn't have to tell him, but he wanted to know. He really wanted to know, and Kurt had to be the one to open up to him. He couldn't force the other boy in telling him the truth about his life.

Blaine was in bed and he had started the notebook so if Kurt didn't want to tell him, he had another choice, but soon Kurt fully dressed in flannel pjs, and Blaine had Kurt's side of the bed ready so Kurt could just jump in, which he did but more so slided in elegantly. He snuggled to Blaine's side after just a moment's hesitation and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. He let Blaine stroke his damp hair.

Blaine wanted to touch more of him, but restricted himself. Kurt was still his guest, and still vulnerable in some ways.

About 20 minutes of watching the movie and sharing popcorn together, Blaine figured Kurt wasn't going to say anything but eventually he just came out with it. "There was this one guy at school who made my life a living hell," Blaine turned down the TV with the remote as Kurt was talking quietly. "He did all those things I had said earlier, as well as his friends. They hated me for being who I was," Blaine continued to stroke Kurt's hair, hoping it was soothing in someway as he listened.

"I was miserable Blaine. Every day was hell. I didn't know when to expect them. They would toss me into dumpsters on a daily basis. They would lock me in the janitors closet as inside joke, they would even push me down the stairs when no teachers were about. It was hell, and you know the stupid thing? I didn't tell anyone, because I thought…hey it's just high school, sooner or later I'll get out of here and I won't have to face them every day,"

It hit too close for home for Blaine, and he was silently cursing whoever did this to Kurt.

"So what made you leave?" Blaine asked gently rubbing circles in his back now as Kurt shuffled closer sniffling.

"Karofsky. One day he…he kissed me Blaine," Blaine's movement stopped and he gasped. That was not what he had been expecting. "It was my first kiss too believe it or not, I ran after him, one day to ask what the hell was his problem with me anyway and then he did it, and I shoved him off me," Blaine let out a relieved sigh – okay that wasn't too bad but still awful.

He continued to stroke Kurt's back.

"I kept silent. I was becoming more quiet. I stopped wearing my favourite outfits, I stopped singing in glee club, and when Karofsky caught me talking to one of those glee club members in the hall after we had a heated argument about me coming back to glee, he had assumed it was about him kissing me, so he followed me into the boys locker room and pinned me to the wall with a knife at my throat," Kurt automatically went to touch the scar on his neck which Blaine was now looking at sadly.

"I was so scared Blaine, I thought he was going to kill me – he said, did you tell anyone?" Kurt said imitating the boy in a hard voice. "and I said no I didn't, I don't believe in outing anyone, and you know what he said?" Kurt's eyes were watering. "His knife was cutting into my neck and I was struggling to breathe with the other hand on pinning me to the wall – and he said – if I tell anyone…he'd kill me and my family and make it like an accident, he let me go then, and I ran," Kurt choked out a sob then. "I took what I had with me that day and I just left and never looked back, I remember hearing Mercedes calling after me but I couldn't …" he cried then and not soft crying. Blaine pulled him close and kissed his cheek and held him. "You're safe now Kurt,"

Blaine held him tightly tears in his own eyes as he pressed a kiss into Kurt's hair while the other boy clutched at him.

"Shhh…" Blaine whispered soothing nothings. "You're okay,"

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered like he had at the graveyard in a broken way. "I miss my family so much,"

Blaine's heart broke. "You never thought to go back?" Kurt immediately shook his head "Of course I did, but …I can't, I won't risk it Blaine,"

Blaine sighed "He should be in prison for threatening your life,"

Kurt was lying on him now as Blaine rubbed up and down his arm and resumed the movie hoping to calm Kurt with something relaxing. "I'm not letting you go back on the streets Kurt, you don't deserve that," Blaine added then thinking what he was going to do about this now he knew Kurt's story.

Kurt sighed as he rubbed his cheek against Blaine's warm arm. "I can't expect that of you either Blaine,"

Blaine didn't answer. He knew Kurt would only continue to disagree so they silently watched the movie. Blaine holding Kurt the entire time. When Kurt calmed down Blaine whispered to him "Thank you for telling me," He kissed Kurt's cheek and offered him some popcorn. With a watery smile Kurt took the popcorn and popped it in his mouth, and they watched the movie together.

"This is my favourite movie," Kurt whispered as Allie and Noah were in the lake.

"Mine too," Blaine responded glad he made the right as an aftermath he added with a smirk "I thought you said Moulin Rouge was your favourite," He had indeed said those exact words when the movie had finished on their way to dinner. Kurt yawned contently "Tied," and Blaine laughed with a roll of his eyes as he played with Kurt's hair again, he can't get over how silky it was "Fair enough,"


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine couldn't sleep. He had been holding Kurt and listening to the soft breathing of Kurt's sleeping pattern, eventually he carefully removed Kurt's pale arm of his waist that had ended up there in the middle of the night, gave it a light squeeze and we to grab his laptop. He had been thinking all night about what to do and he had a plan.

He sat in a chair at his desk in the corner of his room and quietly did some googling. It didn't take much to find Kurt on the internet. At first he typed in Kurt and then Ohio and too many profiles came up, but then he remembered Kurt said Mercedes. He put Kurt and Mercedes in google with Ohio as a link, and straight away a page came up with a picture of Kurt in it. Nobody could have those eyes like Kurt. Kurt was wearing what appeared to be a cheerleading uniform and Mercedes Jones was the person in a similar outfit next to him.

They were representing the cheerios at a school assembly at McKinley High. The article mentioned how Kurt who was also in glee club joined the Cheerios with Miss Mercedes Jones in order to express their talent but he only lasted a few weeks before quitting Cheerios and the Glee Club and becoming what they said as a recluse.

McKinley High, that wasn't far from his own school. Blaine thought to himself thinking it would be at least probably an hour and a half.

He typed in Kurt and McKinley high, and there was a page about him on what was called Jacob's Blog.

 _Kurt Hummel,_

 _16 years of age, went missing on September 21st 2010. Burt Hummel, owner of Hummel's Tires and Lube shop and father of out and proud gay son Kurt Hummel made a missing alert to the police within 24 hours of Kurt not being in contact with family and friends. It is rumoured that the police are homophobic and just don't care what happens to the student from McKinley High even though they claim they are making progress each day with their research - he made a lot of enemies for showing of his gay nature, I wouldn't be surprised if Kurt had run away. His father is at the school every week trying to find answers. The show does not go on! Without Kurt the Glee Club run by Will Schuster has falling as a tragic result of losing one of their devoted members, every day is spent instead with them looking for their ex member. Rachel Berry made a statement on behalf of the club saying they won't stop looking until they have answers as to what happened to Kurt Hummel, however the Cheerios are back on top and taking the school's athletes to N1 by their professional and outstanding cheerleading Coach Sue Sylvester. So what did happen to Kurt Hummel? Did he simply have enough of the solitary lifestyle of being the only openly gay kid in the school? Or has the bullying gone to an extreme where Kurt may possibly be murdered or kidnapped… either way life goes on and things at McKinley seem to remain the same and life doesn't stop for nobody_

Blaine looked back to the bed where Kurt was still sleeping peacefully and then glanced back at the screen.

McKinley High Lima Ohio.

Blaine knew what to do.

"Mom?" He was glad she was still awake, which he knew was normal for his mother being the lawyer she was.

"Sweetie, everything okay? Does Kurt need something?" His mother put her glasses on the table and issued him to go closer.

"I have to go somewhere on Monday, can you look after Kurt for me? Keep him entertained while I'm gone?"

"What are you up to?," She asked raising an eyebrow knowing him too well.

Blaine sighed as he whispered "I think I know how to help Kurt get his life back on track, but I need to go to his old school before I start the day at Dalton,," He admitted and told her what he found and she nodded along seeming impressed and saddened by what he told her Kurt had said about his situation.

"I understand what you're doing here Blaine, and I'm proud of you, but what are you planning to do if his family want Kurt to go home? You can't force him to go back sweetie,"

"I know that and I know you're busy but I was wondering if you might…"

"Be his lawyer?"

Blaine nodded holding his breathe and his mother sighed. His heart dropped expecting her to say no. "Homophobic cases are really hard to win Blaine,"

"Wait…are you saying you'll do it?" He looked at her carefully and she put her hands together on the table watching him "Blaine, I don't do this job for the money, you know that. If I can help people, I will. To help a homeless kid of the street who happens to also be a friend of my son's? Well there's no question in it, of course I'll do it,"

He kissed his mother on the cheek. "Now go back to bed I'm still the parent here,"

"Don't work too hard mom," Blaine insisted and headed back to his bedroom. Kurt hadn't moved. He got back in the covers and softly stroked Kurt's arm that was still hanging by his side.

"You deserve to be happy Kurt," He whispered and leaned down to kiss the pale skin there before drifting of to sleep. "No one should live in fear,"

Sunday was fabulous. Blaine and Kurt spent the morning eating blueberry pancakes, then the day playing monopoly, watching TV, singing karaoke and eating lots of food. Kurt was laughing by the afternoon and he genuinely looked happy. "I don't want to leave," He admitted as Blaine and Kurt were lying down and sharing his Ipod in his bedroom.

They had been practising Baby it's cold outside and eventually Kurt mentiond he missed music and Blaine suggested they do just this. Blaine turned his head to the side and looked at the taller boy "Then don't,"

Kurt didn't answer so Blaine took his hand that was lying next to him "I mean it, don't, you don't have to fight this alone anymore Kurt, please just stay in my room, no one is using it while I'm at school, and my mum loves spoiling you, I'd rather you be here then at the shelter for just 3 days a week, and eating god knows what on the days you don't go,"

Kurt looked to him with a weird expression and Blaine turned to face him. "Why do you care so much?"

Blaine wanted to tell him then, but it was too soon, he wanted to tell Kurt when he was absolutely sure it was the right thing to do. Instead he hovered over him and slowly kissed him, as he let go he kept a hand on his cheek and stared into his eyes as Kurt blinked back in awe

"Because, I am crazy about you. You're funny, you're smart, and your kind, and you deserve to have a break and let someone else take care of you for a change, also I'd get to see you more,"

He stroked Kurt's cheek fondly "Please Kurt for my sake more than yours?"

Kurt smiled with that and traced his jawline. "Only if your mom is okay with it," Blaine beamed. "Oh she's willing to adopt you by this stage," Kurt giggled at how sure he sounded.

Kurt kissed him passionately this time. "Kurt I don't want you to feel pressured but…"

Kurt interrupted "I'm not ready for more than making out…but…can we kiss without shirts on?"

Blaine whimpered in response and his mouth attached to Kurt's like he was a dying man. His hands immediately went to the hem of Kurt's shirt and looked him in the eye "Can I?" Kurt lifted his hands and Blaine pulled it over his head with caution. "You're so beautiful," He whispered kissing an exposed skin in front of him. Kurt looked slightly nervous.

"I feel underdressed" Kurt said then and Blaine nodded, he sat up and took his own shirt off.

Kurt gasped. "Blaine…" Then he was kissing him once more. Not just his face though. Kurt kissed down his neck, his chest, and then he stopped for a minute before proceeding with his nipples. Blaine groaned. "Kurt…"

Kurt pinched his other nipple while sucking his left and Blaine was coming undone. He grabbed hold of Kurt's ass and squeezed it.

"Kurt…" He moaned. He awoke then and blinked as Kurt shook him "Blaine you kept moaning my name are you okay?"

Blaine blinked his eyes open. Oh….

Kurt felt his forehead "You're not ill…"

"I… I'm sorry, what time is it?" He recalled kissing Kurt for a good half an hour before he heard his mom come home from shopping.

Then his mom cooked a meal for 20 again and when Blaine told him Kurt wanted to stay like he predicted she was delighted and hugged him to death. "I'll help with the cleaning and cooking," Kurt had insisted but his mother said not to worry. After Kurt and Blaine had a Disney marathon in his room.

"10:30, you fell asleep just as Tiana and Naveen turned human,"

"Oh, I'm sorry Kurt," Kurt shook his head "It's okay, I was just worried you were in pain,"

Blaine was quick to respond "I wasn't don't worry about that," Far from it Blaine thought as Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest. "Thank you Blaine – if you hadn't helped me, I don't know where I'd be right now,"

In the morning Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt's forehead before going. "See you soon sweetheart,"

"Blaine?" Kurt yawned and Blaine smiled "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Fantastic, you going to school?" He asked appearing to take in his uniform as he nodded.

"You look handsome," Blaine straightened his tie and looked at Kurt

"Do I?" Blaine asked and Kurt smiled widely.

"Yeah,"

Blaine grinned and swiftly stole a kiss at which Kurt shrieked "Thief!" Blaine chuckled and then Kurt's eyes widened at what he said and he stuttered "I mean.." Blaine rolled his eyes and kissed him again at which Kurt pleaded "Don't go to school…"

Blaine shook his head sadly "I have to I'm sorry, but we have plenty of time for that later," He tucked Kurt back into bed as it was still 5:30am and winked before signing the deal with a kiss he left fixing his tie again which Kurt seemed to love messing with on the way to his car and smiling.

He couldn't stop thinking about him, and the more he thought about him the more he wanted his plan to work.

He arrived exactly at his destination at 7:15 and wasn't at all surprised there were already students walking in the building. McKinley High stood before him and he glared at it for it was the place that made Kurt miserable.

Where should he even start?

This place was huge. Dalton at least had maps in some rooms as to where to go. He felt a bit anxious, it's been a while since he's been to a public school. He followed some cheerleaders into the hall and looked at his surroundings, students were laughing. Some jocks were picking on the freshman at which he remembered all too clearly, and a small number of students were wearing raincoats and it wasn't even raining. Blaine frowned. What was with that?

He noticed a sign on one of the walls instantly he went to it. It was a picture of Kurt with missing underneath. It was the same boy that was currently in his bed sleeping. He smiled at the way he was dressed in this picture. It was obviously his true self here. He stood proud, hand on hips and smiled brightly.

He was gorgeous, but no surprise there. Along the wall were signs of clubs and a big banner for GO TITANS. He then came to a cabinet of trophies and a picture of a woman and underneath it said – Glee is about opening yourself up to joy. That was when he overheard a conversation nearby.

"Come on, Finn is calling an emergency glee club meeting," Two girls in Cheerio outfits were walking in a direction following rows of lockers and classrooms to which he trailed behind them at the mention of Glee Club. Kurt had been in glee. "I love Finn and all, but isn't this a bit much? We've looked everywhere for Kurt, why should we keep looking for someone who clearly isn't in Lima?" Blaine remembered Kurt say Finn's name.

"Finn wouldn't tell me why, but I overheard Rachel telling Mercedes that Finn told her that Sam saw Kurt wondering nearby his homeless shelter, he came back to talk to Mr Schue about returning to glee when he saw the missing photo and straight away called Burt about sighting him"

"Sam? What was Sam doing in a homeless shelter in the first place?"

"Haven't you heard? He lost everything Quinn. That's why Sam moved in the first place,"

The girl Quinn looked shocked. "He never said any of this to me and we were dating,"

The girls went quiet as they entered a room where other members were going inside. Blaine waited outside and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Is he okay?" Blaine heard one of the girls ask and a boy answered "Apparently. Burt went to his mother's grave the other day too and they found this," Blaine figured he was showing the photo to his friends.

"How long ago?" A different girl asked. Blaine made out the girl in the window to be Mercedes. He remembered seeing her in the article.

"About 2 days ago,"

He got the photo. Blaine felt better knowing that, Kurt had mentioned a couple times about going back just to see if it were till there.

"It's the first time I seen Burt look hopeful since Kurt's been missing, we can't give up now,"

Blaine listened to them talk about all the places they had looked and where he still could possibly be, it warmed Blaine to know that there were people who cared about Kurt to the extreme that they didn't give up.

He looked at the clock in the choir room and noticed the time. He didn't have much time left, he didn't want all of them hovering around him as they looked a little intimidating so he waited down the hall till they left so he could catch Mercedes or Finn, he knew Kurt knew them at least, but then something caught his eye. A jock was talking as he and his mate came up towards one of the glee club members with a slushie in his hand. They threw it at one of the girls that had just come out of the room who looked at them with hatred while they laughed.

Blaine stared horrified as Mercedes looked like she was used to it and muttered to another glee club member what just happened.

"Hey!" Blaine found himself calling. The jocks turned around. "Karofsky, looks like we have an audience man,"

 _Karofsky._

He came face to face with the boy who threatened Kurt's life.

Blaine growled at him "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The boy laughed like it was funny "Aww would you look at this Z? Mercedes has a boyfriend,"

The other boy chuckled "Things have been so boring around here since Hummel left,"

Blaine really fought hard with himself not to attack Karofsky especially when he replied "Probably out sucking some guy's dick," but Blaine was smarter than that. He knew if he hurt the boy, his plan would backfire on him and Karofsky would being the way he was.

Mercedes noticed the way Blaine's eyes darkened when he mentioned Kurt and asked what that was on about.

"I saw you looking at Kurt's photo before, you know him don't you?" Mercedes said bluntly after the jocks went away and Blaine sighed releasing the tightness in his fist. He noticed his knuckles had been going white.

"I know him," Blaine nodded in confirmation as Mercedes eyed him with curiosity. Blaine continued "I also know that you were on the cheerios with him and that he quit glee before becoming isolated from everyone,"

Mercedes didn't look happy now as she narrowed her eyes and pulled him to the side "I knew you looked familiar, you're the boy in Kurt's photograph,"

Blaine nodded trying not to look intimidating or evil but still she looked like he was going to murder "Where is Kurt?" She demanded. Blaine sighed "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that,"

Mercedes grabbed him angrily "I don't care who you think you are, you'll have to do better than that,"

The boy who had addressed the glee club and whom Blaine knew as Finn came towards them "What's going on?"

Finn shouted "Hey what are you-" as Mercedes snapped the photo of him and showed Finn by putting it to Blaine's face. "It's him,"

Finn glared at Blaine then and shoved him against a wall a minute later making him gasp.

"What have you done to my brother?"

People were staring now and a boy with a mohawk and a guy in a wheelchair followed soon.

"Your b-brother?" He looked nothing like Kurt! It did explain why he was in Kurt's photo though and why Kurt might have mumbled his name. He was tall, and frankly a little scary, especially the way he pinned Blaine to the wall with his elbow at his neck.

"What have you" Finn repeated again "Done to him!" but Blaine stopped him "I haven't done anything to Kurt, please I want to help,"

"Finn you're choking him," The Mohawk guy forced him to let go and Blaine gasped as they trapped him so he couldn't leave. He was going to be late to school by this point but right now he had bigger fish to fry. "He knows about Kurt - Puck" The Mohawk boy called Puck glared at him as he came closer "What does he know?"

When Finn let go Blaine looked around worriedly that someone might eavesdrop of that Karofsky is lurking in the hallways "I can't say why here, it's too dangerous," Finn narrowed his eyes as though judging him. Blaine lowered his voice before looking around him "It's to do with Karofsky," At the name Finn instantly hardened, Finn gripped his arm and forced Blaine into the choir room "What has he done?" The others followed not long after locking the door.

"I can't tell you here," Blaine insisted. "Please it's not safe,"

Mercedes came to a decision "You want to help?" Blaine agreed "Yes,"

"Why?" Finn clearly didn't trust him as he asked with his arms over his chest. Blaine sighed as they both waited for a response.

"Because I love Kurt! I do, I love him," The answer surprised Blaine as well as the others in the room, as he himself had only just admitted that for the first time aloud. His heart was pounding, it felt great. He wanted to yell it to everyone, he was in love with Kurt Hummel.

"And I want him safe, please, hear me out, and if you're still not convinced whether I can be trusted, I'll leave, and you'll never see me again,"

A girl with black hair came storming in here then "What's going on? Why wasn't I told there was an emergency glee club meeting! I had to hear about it from Quinn and Santana! Who are you?" She babbled and the boy who Blaine found out to be Artie told Rachel to sit down.

"You were still in class trying to figure out why you didn't get an A plus instead of an A minus on a test, I tried to tell you," Mercedes told rolling her eyes at Rachel who huffed as she sat down. Then she leaped from her feet and with eyes as wide as saucers she pointed at Blaine "He's the- "

"WE KNOW," They yelled in irritation and she sat back down still looking shocked.

Mercedes dragged the girl back down "Just sit down Rachel! He wants to explain why he's here,"

"Oh,"

Blaine's cellphone rang then and he picked it up "Hello?" Who could possibly be ringing him? Then he wondered if it was Kurt, perhaps something was wrong.

"Blaine, we understand you're not feeling well, your mother informed us to say you won't be coming to school, would you like us to send us your homework for today via email or will you have someone collect them for you?"

Bless his mother. Blaine pretended to sound sick as he said "Email please, thank you Mrs Ryan,"

"My pleasure Blaine, get better soon; and don't forget you have a French test in 2 days' time,"

"Yes mam,"

He texted his mother straight afterwards **Thanks Mom love you xx**

 ** _Be home for dinner – Mom_**

Mercedes was looking crossed as she demanded "Well, what has Karofsky done this time?" Blaine sighed "It's really bad guys, I could be putting Kurt in serious danger if I tell you," Mercedes looked up at him concerned "Danger?" Blaine nodded. Finn stepped in front then and added "I think I know a place we can talk - do you know where Hummel's Tire and Lube is?" Blaine shook his head. Rachel shook her head "What about us?" Finn cut her off "Rachel if it's dangerous to talk here, then he won't talk here, we can't put Kurt in danger," Rachel shut her mouth then but she looked unconvinced. "He's okay," Blaine promised as he looked to them all "He's okay, he's being looked after, I promise,"


	7. Chapter 7

When Blaine arrived at the Hummel's house, he was pleasantly surprised by the outlook of it. It was a cute decent size family home. His own was massive for just two people, but he liked Kurt's house. It was, well homely. The Hummel's Tire & Lube shop was right next to it, a massive car shop. Blaine blinked surprised. He remembered his dad trying to do bonding time with him building a car together. It wasn't a joyful day. He walked in and as expected the man in Kurt's picture wearing coveralls with his name on his uniform BURT covered in what appeared to be grime was waiting for him and a woman who Blaine also recognised in Kurt's photo.

"Finn say's you have information about my son?" The man asked looking tired with the bags under his eyes, and sweat of his forehead as he rubbed his hands on a cloth and stared at Blaine silently judging him. He also looked like a man who never gave up. He had that same sparkle energy he had seen in Kurt.

"Yes sir, that would be correct," Blaine at first flinched when Burt brought out his hand but then he realised it was as a greeting and shook it. He had a firm grip. "Come inside, I'll make us some coffee and you can tell us more," Carole said to break the tension. Finn was standing next to Blaine quietly during the interaction and still followed without making a sound.

They sat at a round table in the kitchen. Carole got busy organising her drinks and something to eat. Finn sat in a chair opposite Blaine and Burt sat on Finn's left side.

"How did you meet Kurt?" Burt asked and Blaine hesitated slightly.

"I don't want you to get upset, Kurt did what he did to survive, and he hasn't done anything of the sort since that day,"

Burt didn't say anything, he just waited for Blaine to go on and so he did.

"He was in a supermarket, and he was…skinny, he was not in the right shape when I first saw him, but he was a fighter. He wasn't completely giving up, I could see that with Kurt, and I admire that so much. He took a bar of soap and ran, and I caught up to him," Burt looked surprised at the fact Kurt took the soap and Blaine added quickly "I paid for it, before I chased after him, you don't have to worry Mr Hummel,"

"Go on," Burt insisted and Blaine nodded. "I offered to buy him lunch and he declined, but I bought him some anyway, I managed to convince him to have coffee with me in a café, but a lady kicked us out because of how he smelt,"

Burt looked angry then "My son takes high care in his hygiene, I should know, he used to spend hours just doing his facial routine in the morning and at night on a daily basis," Blaine smiled at that. He could imagine Kurt doing that. "I'm aware of that Mr Hummel, and I told her she was rude for her comment, I didn't even think he smelt bad at all, but Kurt apparently was used to it, and well he left, I saw him a couple of times and tried to talk to him, but he would disappear quickly, the third time I saw him was when I was volunteering at a homeless shelter,"

Burt looked up sadly "But he's not homeless, he has a home, he has people who loves him dearly,"

Carole handed Burt, Finn and Blaine a coffee and set down a plate of biscuits with her own coffee sitting next to Burt.

"Thank you mam, you have to understand Mr Hummel, Kurt did everything in order to keep himself safe and for you all to be safe for that matter,"

"You mentioned Karofsky at school," Finn added then unable to be patient anymore, Blaine agreed and saw Burt's eyes darken. "Finn said in the past he thought Karofsky was behind this,"

"You must promise me after what I tell you, you won't spread it to anyone, please, it'll put Kurt and you all in danger," Burt nodded eagerly. Carole and Finn did too.

"He threatened to kill Kurt," Blaine started after closing his eyes. Burt abruptly got out of his chair and was fuming looking ready to go after the boy, but Finn and Carole got hold of him and insisted he sit down. "My SON ran away from home because of that – that ASSHOLE,"

"MR HUMMEL," But glared angrily at Blaine who calmed down immediately "Please, I have a plan that might get Kurt home, but we all need to be on the same page, and I need you to be able to not go after Karofsky, and believe me, I very much wanted to kill him myself when I was confronted by him this morning after what Kurt told me,"

At that Burt did sit down, but his ears still looked like they were burning.

"What plan?"

"One that can get Karofsky out of the school for one, and never to touch Kurt or go near Kurt again or any of you. You see Mr Hummel, Kurt probably wouldn't have left if it had just been directed at him, but Karofsky threated to kill the people he loves as well as Kurt himself,' He saw the horror in Carole's eyes and the way Finn was looking just as tempted to go after Karofsky like Burt, and then Burt let out a cry.

"I want my son back. I want him home," He begged to Blaine who felt his heart clench at that. He reached a hand over the table and placed his on the older man. "I'll do everything in my power to get him home. Your son means everything to me, and he's okay, he's safe, he's staying at my mum's right now, so you don't have to worry about him being on the streets or out in a homeless shelter,"

Burt looked relieved at that, Carole turned to him then "Does he have everything he needs? Clothes, toothpaste, food?" Blaine nodded "Yes mam, my mom treats him like he's her son as well, you don't have to worry about that,"

"What's your plan Blaine?" Finn interrupted as Blaine smiled back at Carole who gave a small one.

"Well I was thinking. Kurt told me that Karofsky threated him on school grounds with a knife," Blaine was watching Burt carefully and Carole was holding Burt's hand, rubbing circles on the top of it.

"If we can access the security cameras, and get those footages, I am certain we can get Karofsky of the school grounds, and to never come near you all or Kurt again,"

Finn was the one to speak next and he sounded definite "I think I know just who can help us,"

"Who?" Carole asked as Blaine also looked his way.

"Sue Sylvester,"

"Isn't she always trying to destroy the glee club?" Burt asked looking unsure as Blaine listened.

"Yeah but remember that time you were in hospital? Kurt actually sided with Sue on not singing songs about religion, and I personally think she has a soft spot for Kurt, she hasn't come near the glee club since Kurt's been missing,"

"Can we go see her now?" Blaine asked and Finn agreed as he stood up. Blaine first went to Mr Hummel and put an arm on his shoulder. "Kurt loves you so much Mr Hummel, he never stopped loving any of you, it won't be forever" Burt brought Blaine in for a crushing hug then and Blaine blinked having not expected that as Burt broke "Thank you, just bring him home" Blaine nodded and said his final goodbye before going outside with Finn.

When they arrived back at McKinley High, Blaine walked with Finn to Sue Sylvester's office. Sue was definitely a unique coach. It appeared to Blaine that she had an enjoyable hobbie of insulting people and throwing them out of the way. What surprised Blaine even more though was not only did Sue have cameras in every room at the school and grounds for that matter, but she had them recorded right up to January.

"I'm afraid I can't let you have access to those tapes, only the police or court see's them when necessary," Sue said but Finn debated against her "Principal Sylvester it's about Kurt,"

"Finn I'm aware of your searchings for Kurt, and this isn't going to give you anything, except heart ache when you find nothing,"

"Excuse me Ms Sylvester?" Blaine asked. Sue glanced at him "Yes?"

"Go through those tapes. I want you to count the amount of times Kurt was shoved into lockers, or harassed verbally, now I could be wrong, but school's supposed to be a safe ground for students, and when there is a teacher present even more so, now we can go to court, and you can try justify those tapes to the court system and have the school sued for allowing any of this to happen to Kurt or anyone else at the school OR you can help us by going through all those tapes in September because you're concerned about your students and want to do everything to help us provide a safe and secure environment for Kurt to be able to come back to,"

Sue and Finn were staring at Blaine. Sue actually looked impressed despite his internal insides saying this might not work – this might not work.

"You obviously done your homework," Sue Sylvester added as Blaine nodded. "I'm well aware of the legal obligations of this country Ms Sylvester,"

Sue nodded putting on hr glasses "Fine, but I'm not doing all those tapes by myself, I expect you and Hudson to sit behind a computer screen and watch till your eyes bleed,"

Blaine and Finn was actually kind of hoping for that. Sue got out a boxful of tapes "Oh and Finn if you fail because you haven't attended classes, that's on your own head,"

Finn shrugged. Blaine got the box of September – locker room. He remembered Kurt mentioned the locker room. So one by one, he watched the tapes.

What he saw in front of him was….well interesting. Students making out when obviously they weren't supposed to be in there. Jocks having ago at even each other and then there it was. Students got punched and kicked in here, or given wedgies and slushies. September 5th, Blaine spotted Kurt immediately. He was in the locker room getting ready to go in for a shower when Karofsky came in. He pushed Kurt against a wall. Kurt struggled. He turned the volume up to listen heart pounding at the sight of Kurt and it hurt to watch.

"YOU TOLD THEM?"

"I didn't tell anyone!" Kurt was trying to pull out of his grip. Karofsky brought up a pocket knife and his eyes went wide at the sight "Please…don't'," Kurt begged but Karofsky pressed it to his neck allowing blood to trail out of Kurt's neck as it began getting deeper. Kurt was hysterical "Please…please don't,"

"If you tell ANYONE that I kissed you, I'll kill you and your family and make it look like an accident,"

Kurt fell to his knees when karofsky left. He was crying, holding his hand to his neck. "I can't do this anymore," he sobbed to no one in the room "I can't," Blaine's heart broke as he watched the boy he loved fall to pieces. He snatched the Wallet that had fallen out of his pocket. Got pair of pants from nearby and a jumper hanging in one of the hooks and ran.

"Look I found some thing," Finn said looking into the hallway tapes. Blaine looked at Finn's screen pausing his own, Kurt was running and ignoring Mercedes while holding a hand to his neck crying and pushing past students. Blaine watched sadly and then showed Finn his tape. Finn looked upset "I should have been there for him, he was always afraid to walk alone,"

Blaine patted his arm "it's not your fault Finn, and he knows that,"

Sue was mumbling in the background "I have to remove those dumpsters, more students are being dumped than actual rubbish, verbal abuse is one thing, I should know, I've got more viscous insults locked in my brain than the entire student body In this school but this is not acceptable" Blaine was pleased to hear that. He remembered Kurt talking about Dumpster tosses.

"Kurt was tossed every morning, and even Will had a blind eye to it," When Sue watched their tape she actually to her credit looked stunned and furious Immediately she sprang to action "Becky, get Dave Karofsky to my office right now,"

The girl in Cheerios outfit at a desk stood up "yes coach,"

Karofsky looked the innocent victim as he walked in and saw Finn and Blaine, he stared at them as though knowing what this was about but then asked Sue "Yes Ms Sylvester?"

"Karofsky as of now you are no longer welcomed on the grounds of McKinley High, you will stay in this office until the police arrive and you can explain why you threatened the life of another student in our school to the police," Karofsky yelled out then "but this is bullshit I didn't threaten anyone, who told you this crap?" Blaine glared at Karofsky and showed him his Tape "no one had to tell us anything Karofsky,"

"I hope you rot in hell," Finn added as Karofsky ran then. "Don't worry I'll have someone trace him down,"

"I'm still concerned about the safety at this school," Blaine added. "Ms Sylvester Kurt has gone through hell, and we can't guarantee you'll catch Karofsky now he's on the run, but I do have a solution to get Kurt home and safe,"

"I'm listening but I can't promise I'll be able to help,"

Blaine shook his head "Actually you can. Dalton is a private school for boys in Westerville and they take pride in their non bullying policy, if Kurt transfers to Dalton we can find room for him in one of our dorms if the principal themselves feel Kurt is in any form of danger, all they have to do is send Kurt's classes to the office and a letter explaining why Kurt needs the security and safety of the school, with his parents signature of course,"

"So you're saying if Kurt does come back he should go to a boarding school?" Finn didn't sound like he approved but Blaine added "he'd be able to go home on weekends and nights for visits If he wanted to but I'm just suggesting this solution as a safer option than McKinley were he wouldn't have as much people keeping an eye on him, and there is tight security protection,"

"It'd have to be up to Kurt and his parents, but If they agree I'm on board" Sue said at Blaine's predicted response he nodded smiling "of course, thank you man

"Now get the hell out of my office,"

Blaine was still upset Karofsky got away but he didn't go far because when he stepped out of the school ready to go to his car. Finn looked to him "so you love Kurt?" Finn asked as though confirming it. Blaine nodded "I do, he's ... My Sally to my Harry," he smiled remembering Kurt saying I'm Sally okay? You can be billy crystal, you'll kill the part.

"What?" Finn looked confused Blaine chuckled "never mind,"

Finn stood outside with Blaine for a minute before he went to his car.

"So Kurt really is okay?" Finn asked and Blaine smiled "yeah he is, he will be Finn, I have to get back home now, but how about I have Kurt ring home later?"

Finn lit up but then his face went to horror, Blaine turned to see Karofsky lung at him with a knife. He stabbed him. Blaine fell backwards hearing Finn call his name and then Karofksy yelled "I told Kurt not to tell anyone! I fucking warned him! Why did you get in the way?"

Blaine groaned in pain as he was stabbed again and

Finn tackled Karofsky of him "get off him!" evidently making him let go of the knife. With no weapon Karofsky ran once more panicked.

Blank blanked out and there was only darkness. Apparently it was morning from where Blaine could see the time and the light coming in the window next time he woke up.

"Blaine…Blaine sweetie?"

"Mom?" He croaked out, and then groaned feeling the pain where the knife had attacked his chest.

"Oh baby you poor thing," She bent down and kissed his cheeks "How are you?"

"Hurts," Blaine mumbled and she smoothed his hair back. "I'm sure it does, you were attacked with a knife sugarpie,"

"Mom…what about…" He tried to sit up but hissed and she insisted he rest. "Kurt's at home baby, I haven't told him yet, I thought you might like to ring him later,"

Burt came in then with Finn who looked at Blaine with gratitude. "How you going kid?" Burt asked and Blaine attempted a weak smile "Never better," Finn approached slowly and Blaine thanked him "If you hadn't stopped him…I think he would have killed me," Finn looked glad for that and said so "I can't let him kill Kurt's boyfriend what kind of brother would I be?"

Blaine laughed, he wished but winced, Burt looked surprised "Boyfriend?" Blaine blushed "Were not…I haven't…he's," Burt looked amused. "I get it kid,"

Blaine's mother grinned and looked to Burt with mischievous expression "You should see them sing together, they're adorable,"

"Mom…."

Not in front of Kurt's father, please – please mom.

The doctor came in then and game him the all clear. Blaine was welcomed to go home if he felt comfortable doing so. His wounds would be regularly checked on though and his mother got his medication in her hand as she helped him up.

Burt sighed "So Kurt's not coming home anytime soon is he?"

Blaine gave him a serious look and thought about it. Kurt missed his father. That was made clear.

 _I won't risk it…_

Blaine sighed "I'd love for you and Kurt to be reunited as soon as possible Mr Hummel, but he wants his family to be safe, I have to respect his wishes on that, and frankly had it been my mom, I probably would have done the same thing," His mom gave his hand a squeeze but Burt still looked devastated but somewhat glad. "Thanks for looking after him Mrs Anderson, if you need anything,"

She shook her head "We got it covered Mr Hummel, he's a sweet kid,"

"So is Blaine, everything he's done for him, I can't begin to express my gratitude," Burt nodded to the other boy who appreciated the comment and became

"As soon as they catch Karofsky, I'll bring him home, I promise," Blaine added and Burt patted his shoulder "Good, you rest up kid,"

Blaine flushed when he added "Oh and if you do want to date my son, you have my permission,"

After Blaine cleared out the hospital, he slept in the car so it went by pretty far. He wasn't in much pain but his mom still treat him like a child "Can I give you a hand?" Blaine shook his head "I'm fine mom, thank you"When they got there though, there was no signs of Kurt.

"Kurt?" Blaine called. He wasn't in his room. Frowning Blaine looked in the kitchen. Not there either. He checked everywhere even the bathrooms but no signs of him. His mother was staring at the news with a concerned look on her face.

 **"Stabbing at McKinley High School by student Dave Karofsky"** was the headline

"Apparently a student about 5'8, with hazel eyes, and dark gelled hair was seen in the McKinley High's parking lot when the student approached him with a knife, he was taken to hospital and… other students standing by made comments about being terrified that he would kill the boy right before their eyes…"

Of course the media would get a hold of it.

"Kurt!" He called again hoping he was wrong, but he noticed something.

On the bed was a piece of paper.

 **Dear Blaine,**

 **I saw the news and I'm scared.**

 **I'm really scared. I can't lose you**

 **Because of me you're hurt– I waited until I found out that you were alive, and okay, but I have to go. Please understand I have to go. Don't be scared for me. Please?**

 **I wish you hadn't gone to the school but I know you're trying to help me**

 **I wish you hadn't gotten hurt**

 **Most of all I wish I didn't have to leave**

 **But if Karofsky finds me and attacks you again**

 **I'll never forgive myself**

 **Thank your mom for me**

 **And Blaine please, don't ever change**

 **If there's ever a chance I can get out of this, and I'd be free**

 **… I'm not asking you to wait forever**

 **You're too special for that, but don't ever feel alone**

 **I hope you heal quickly, Blaine you won't ever be forgotten**

 **I love you**

 **I love you so much**

 **I'm pretty sure I loved you since I set eyes on you**

 **– Kurt**


	8. Chapter 8

I updated a few chapters on Scarves and Coffee, sorry for not updating FanFic, so to make it easier I put all the new chapters in the one chapter.

ENJOY Thank you for your patience xx

 **PS I had to delete it, because I forgot the last chapter that I'm currently up to! SORRY**

* * *

When Kurt got out in the cold again, he felt his heart breaking that he was leaving the boy he loved behind. Kurt was doing this to protect Blaine though. Just like he was doing this to protect his family. Maybe when they caught Karofsky he could go back.

He walked for hours after leaving the letter on Blaine's bed.

He didn't even know where he was going. Nothing looked familiar. Kurt felt tired, and cold and his stomach growled in hunger by the time it was dark. He didn't want to risk going to a shelter, knowing Blaine would probably look for him.

"Hey kid, you got any cigarettes?"

Kurt ignored the woman and kept walking down the street trying to pace himself faster. "Hey I'm talking to you!"

He felt his heart race as he looked around for anywhere safe.

The lady had caught up to him though and grabbed his arm "Do you have any fucking cigarettes?"

Kurt whimpered and shook his head. "No mam,"

"What do you have?" The woman asked bluntly, she looked him over as though he was carrying a wallet somewhere and wasn't saying.

"N-nothing mam,"

The lady shoved him on the ground "Fucking hell, I'd kill for a cigarette,"

Kurt took his time getting back up when she left him there. He wrapped his arms around himself and it started to snow.

"Great," Kurt muttered. The next few days remained the same, he would keep walking and walking and stop every time a public toilet would be in view to get a drink of water in the taps. One time he came across a black banana that was still in its skin in the rubbish bin. He ate it bit by bit for the next few days.

He slept under trees, or buildings. He found old cardboard to protect him from the cold and rain.

He missed the warmth of Blaine's house. He missed the warmth of Blaine's mother cooking and Blaine's bed and most of all he missed Blaine.

He missed him terribly. When he would try to fall asleep he would mumble "Dors Bien Blaine," As though Blaine's spirit was with him anyway. Kurt didn't sleep well, if at all.

People never seemed to notice how defeated he was. Nobody stopped to ask if they could help him. Mothers always pulled their kids close when he walked on by. His pajamas was getting dirty from sleeping on the ground.

He did find a $5 note one time and remembered Blaine saying people took money all the time – it wasn't really a crime. He hesitated as he walked up to a coffee shop. The person behind the counter was judging him. He could feel the stares.

He looked at the food feeling small, with the $5 he had.

Sandwiches were almost double his money. Cakes were about half his money, even mochas cost at least $6 "Can I help you?" The girl asked tired of him standing there. He shook his head and she looked slightly relieved. "N-no thank you,"

Kurt sighed. He kept walking hoping he'd come across something cheaper. Eventually he came across a 7 Eleven and bought a packet of biscuits so he could nibble on those and a bottle of water.

Kurt wondered what Blaine was doing. Wondered if Blaine would be looking for him.

One time he slept in the park. He had found a bench to sleep on. He shivered as he tried to ignore the snow falling. It was so cold. "Well look who we have here," A man smirked as he came nearby. He was swaying and didn't look like someone you wanted to mess with.

"Aren't you pretty," He added. Kurt sat up in shock as the man had put his hand on his ass and gave it a light squeeze.

Kurt tried to go but the man held him "Shh don't be scared pretty boy," He was hovering over him now, his lips attached themselves to Kurt's roughly. Kurt could taste alcohol and bad breathe. He tried to shove him off, but the man continued to kiss him. "Mmmm," He kissed down his neck making Kurt squirm. He was nothing like Blaine.

He felt panic at the thought he might get raped.

"Please," He whimpered trying to say stop but the man pushed himself against Kurt "Now that's more like it," He grinded against Kurt groaning and Kurt was crying now. He wanted to go. "I love it when faggots beg, you like that ha?" He pressed down on him more.

He wanted Blaine.

The man tried to kiss Kurt again but Kurt bit him.

"Ow!" Kurt begged him "Please don't touch me,"

Kurt was still crying when the man let go and looked angry at Kurt after he wiped blood from his lip. "Why you fucking little devil," He grabbed Kurt's side harshly and pushed him facing his head down on the seat with him back on top of him. Kurt watched in fear as he kept one hand on Kurt's chest to hold him down, his legs were on Kurt's lets to keep him still and his other hand was trailing down to his pants "Stay still and it won't be as bad,"

Kurt was pleading now "Please don't …please,"

"Hey get off him!" A woman yelled. The man looked over to her, she had another man with her "Get off him NOW,"

It was Rebecca. The man ignored her. Rebecca screamed at him "I believe the boy said no, GET OFF HIM,"

Kurt whimpered as the man was forced of Kurt and Rebecca came to his aid. The man that had been walking with her was the one to get him off. "That's my husband, don't worry your safe" She told Kurt who was in shock. The husband managed to threaten the guy by calling the police but the stranger walked away grumbling about wasting time.

"Kurt…come on let's get you up sweetie," Rebecca helped Kurt from the ground and dusted him of. "There we go, come on – we'll get you cleaned up at my place,"

"No," Kurt pleaded. If Rebecca found out, Blaine would know where he was.

"Kurt sweetie I know you're scared but it's dangerous out here, at least let us get you some food and we'll walk you to the shelter afterwards okay, Blaine's there tonight," Kurt hesitated but her husband seemed nice as he smiled at him "We'd love to help you Kurt but It's up to you,"

Kurt nodded but he wouldn't let Blaine see him. He wouldn't. Especially not like this.

He got to eat a proper meal that night at Rebecca's small apartment with her husband. They offered to wash his clothes while he had a shower which he thanked them for. They also asked if he would like to stay the night considering he'd been nothing but polite and thankful for their help.

He stayed there for the night on the lounge.

It was nice to know there were good people in the world, despite all the evil.

The next day he thanked them for their hospitality and told them he better go.

"Blaine will be at the shelter again on Wednesday, are you sure you don't want to stay another night hon till then?"

"I'm sure, thank you," His heart hurt at the mention of Blaine. He was so tempted to go back and see him.

At least he knew he wasn't far from where he began. He felt like he walked for miles.

Rebecca gave him some sandwiches for the road, and he thanked her husband for getting rid of the man from last night. He still shivered thinking about the way he touched him.

He felt disgusting, but the shower helped.

* * *

Blaine had turned pale when he read the letter. He could hear his mom "Sweetie?" but all he wanted to do was go out there and search for Kurt. He left the house in a hurry and got in his car. Kurt couldn't have gone far. Every day, every hour he wasn't at school, he was doing just that, and there were no signs of Kurt Hummel.

It had been days…weeks even and Wes was seriously concerned about his friend. Blaine barely eats. He barely sleeps. All he can do is think about the boy who ran away.

Blaine broke down one day when Wes asked if he was ever going to go back to the Warblers. Nick had been over taking them for some time now, but Blaine didn't feel like singing.

Since when had Blaine never felt like singing? Even in his bad days Blaine would sing.

When Blaine worked in the shelter, it wasn't the same. He kept hoping for Kurt to come. Hoping that maybe he'd change his mind or he'd try to get some roof over his head.

"I'm telling you Jeff, it's like Blaine died when Kurt went away, all of the happiness he once had isn't there,"

Wes felt like he knew the boy perfectly now. Blaine had described him in every detail over the weeks especially that time he had been sick. There was a distraught boy under the Dalton stairs was shaking violently, and looked ill. Wes tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Excuse me sir?"

The pale boy barely blinked. "S…sorry…I'll go," His voice was barely audible.

Wes frowned and asked Jeff who was coming nearby to take his backpack. Jeff nodded and looked concerned at the sick kid "Is he okay?" Wes shook his head. Something about this kid though reminded him of what Blaine had said.

 _His skin was pale, almost like snow I never seen anything like it before. It feels so soft too despite the fact he'd been on the streets._

This boy was very pale. "I don't think so, can you get Blaine?"

Jeff told him he'd be right back. Wes sat down near the boy. "What's your name kid?"

"Please…don't beat me up. I'll go soon, just…" He blinked his eyes open a couple of times and blanked out. He was in a bad shape. Wes wondered if the skin was his natural colour or because he felt like ice. "I'm not going to beat you up," Wes assured. The boy was barely able to look at Wes. "…Is….this Dalton?"

Wes observed the boy looking around him. He was skinny. He looked like he wanted to vomit or just past out. Wes felt sorry for the kid.

"Yes it is, did you come looking for someone?"

 _He has brown locks over his forehead, he has green no I think blue? I'm not sure but they are the most unusual and gorgeous eyes I've ever seen…and he was wearing this hoodie which looked like a giant had worn…it had an M on it? I think it represented a school….but he might of gotten it from goodwill or something_

There was no red hoodie or pants like Blaine had describe but then he noticed something, Blaine had an exact pair of pajamas just like that.

Oh my god.

"Kurt?" Wes asked and Kurt flinched when he tried to touch him. He was completely distraught. Blaine was 10 minutes later. He rushed over upon seeing the boy who was lying in the little sun under the stairs "What's going on Wes - Oh my god,"

"It is Kurt isn't it?" Wes asked as a confirmation and Blaine nodded. "I looked everywhere for him Wes," He kneeled down to the pale boy. "Kurt?" He asked. Kurt was unresponsive. He had blanked out as soon as he saw Blaine. He touched his hand, they were really like ice.

Blaine carefully lifted the boy he loved into a sitting position and asked if Wes could hold him like that while he pulled of the wet and dirty clothing. Blaine reached for the hem of his filthy pajama top and pulled it up over Kurt's head. Once he disregarded the useless item he immediately took his blazer of ignoring the coldness that hit his skin and wrapped it around his cold friend.

"I've got to get him inside," Blaine insisted he would carry him. Kurt wouldn't feel comfortable knowing someone else touched him. He knew Kurt well enough now to know that. He lost so much weight Blaine thought sadly. He barely weighed a thing as Blaine lifted him and cradled him to his chest.

"Come on guys," He requested. They walked with him to his room. Kurt's eyes was still closed. It was snowin last night so he imagined that's why Kurt's hair was damp.

He placed the taller boy in his bed still with his blazer on him and covered him with his Blankets.

He traced Kurt's face to make sure he was real, and he wasn't dreaming this. He kissed Kurt's cheek. Remembering the first time they kissed, and how things could have been different if he hadn't been so quiet about what he was planning to do. He should have told Kurt but he was back. He decided to call his mom. He knew if he wanted to look after Kurt, the school would call his mother for her permission. He told her the situation as rapidly as he could and Mrs Anderson loved his son for his compassion but was of course worried that his son was over emotional.

"Blaine honey, if the school doesn't agree for you to have him stay, bring him to me. I'll look after him and you can visit Kurt on the weekend okay sweetie? I know you're upset, but we'll make sure Kurt's okay, can you put Wes on the phone dear?"

"Yes mom,"

Blaine handed the phone over. He was stroking Kurt's hair. Blaine couldn't get over how within just a short time frame Kurt had lost weight again, and his jaw was more firm than before which he traced it with his thumb. Kurt stirred slightly at his touched and he smiled sadly at Kurt. He needed food in him fast, and warm clothes. Jeff was also sitting near Kurt's bed and asked Blaine if he should get anything.

"Can you just call one of the teachers to come here?" Jeff nodded and without a word he left to do as requested.

"Okay, Blaine this is what I want you to do, ask the school if Kurt can stay with you until the weekend, and then on Saturday I want you to bring him home okay honey?"

"Really mom?"

"He's such a nice kid Blaine…It hurts me to know what he's going through. I'd love to help in any way I can, and with you at school and Cooper at Los Angeles it'd be a joy to look after someone else for a change, especially someone who appreciates my cooking, and obviously his father is worried sick about him, I know how I'd feel if you were in Kurt's position"

 _When Blaine had told Burt he had run away again, Burt had been absolutely gutted. He helped Blaine on his searches and he didn't blame Blaine. "It's not your fault, Kurt does what he thinks is right even if it isn't smart," Burt acknowledged and Blaine broke down. Burt held the sobbing boy in his arms until Blaine calmed down. "You've done your best Blaine, you've tried, and that's all I can ask for,"_

"You're the best mom ever you know? I love you,"

"I love you too B, give that boy a kiss for me," Blaine nodded. "I want him home Blaine," She insisted. Blaine smiled. "I'll bring him home on Saturday,"

"Can you carry him?" Jeff asked in the background who had been watching in shock.

Eventually Jeff returned with their English teacher. Mrs Ryan looked concerned by the amount of attention being paid to the ill boy in Blaine's bed.

"What's going on here boys?" Blaine stood up to face the issue at hand as he addressed her. "Mrs Ryan, my friend is really ill and tired he needs my assistance, I'd like him to stay with me for now if that's okay?" Blaine had Kurt towards his chest and Kurt had unconsciously moved closer to his t-shirt.

"Does his parents have his permission?" Mrs Ryan asked looked worried as the boy's colour was evaporating from his already pale skin.

"I haven't asked them yet," Blaine wanted to lie and say yes but Mrs Ryan wasn't someone to meddle with.

"Blaine I'm not sure if this is a good idea,"

"Please…he's exhausted, he hasn't had an easy time, he won't be any trouble," He looked down at Kurt as though to prove his point and his eyes begged his teacher to see what he saw. Mrs Ryan did look at Kurt and nodded using her hand to ask Blaine to follow here. "Come with me. Let's go talk to the principal, and he can decide,"

Wes just nodded to Blaine and said he'll watch Kurt for him. Blaine thanked him and followed his teacher down the hall.

Blaine told the principal as much as he could saying Kurt was struggling with coming out about his sexuality, people didn't react kindly to Kurt. He also told Mr Dalton what his mother had told him about looking after him but she didn't want Blaine to be driving all the way home until the weekend where she'll take over the care of the boy. When they called Mrs Anderson. Blaine listened to the conversation which was on loud speaker. They then called Burt. Blaine inhaled and exhaled, trying to breathe because he worried about Burt's reaction.

He knew Burt had been sick in the past, eventually Finn had told him about it and how Kurt looked after him and worried so much all the time, it was odd at home because there was no one to stop Burt from going after more chips. One time Finn saw Burt going into the cupboard late at night and he just stared at a packet of chips for an hour before closing the door and sighing as though he knew Kurt would hate him for it.

He hoped Burt didn't mention Kurt being missing because the school would make too big a deal out of it, and he just wanted Kurt safe. "Mr Hummel, your son appears very ill, and Blaine Anderson one of our students would like your permission to have him stay here for a week, is that okay with you sir?"

"He's there?"

"Yes that's correct,"

"Of course Blaine has my permission," Blaine let out a sigh of relief and soon the school was thanking Burt for his time. "Blaine can I have your number?" Burt asked at which Blaine gave willingly. "Thank you for trusting me," Blaine added.

His mother made out like she knew Kurt for a long time and how he wouldn't cause any trouble and that they could trust Blaine with his best intentions in taking care of this boy, and not disregarding the school's policy with his behaviour. Blaine loved his mother more than anything in that moment. He sat impatiently while he waited for the teachers to discuss the arrangements with his mother.

"And Mrs Anderson, is it true he's only to stay for the week in Blaine's care with your permission?" Mr Dalton asked as Mrs Anderson agreed.

"Yes Mr Dalton. Just a week because I'd like Blaine not to take any days of from his studies, but he can come to our home on the weekand with Kurt but for the time being if you'll have him, whatever extra things you need to provide him with I'll pay for, he's a dear friend to us, and I don't want Blaine missing out on school so he can drive the boy on an almost 2 hour trip when he's upset, and I can't ask of any other student to drive him because that'd also take time from their studies, I know how much you want your students to do well,"

His mother was a genius. Blaine tried not to let his surprise show on his face as he waited for their approval. The teachers seemed impressed and were nodding with this option. "That sounds like a fine deal Mrs Anderson,"

"I already told Wes that me and Nick would be happy to have him in our room, so Kurt could stay with Blaine in Wes's bed for the time being, and I'll sleep on our couch, we have a pull out, which is actually quite comfortable," Jeff offered siding with Blaine. He also didn't mention it was in front of the TV, which Blaine figured was his main reason for being so optimistic and when did Jeff get here? Blaine wondered but nodded at his friend. He would buy them sweets for a whole year as a thank you. The two teachers look at them carefully and seemed slightly considerate. Kurt was currently in Blaine's room as they spoke. He was too ill to even know where he was.

"That's very nice of you Mr Dawson but will 2 other people be of a distraction to your own studies?"

"No mam, Wes and Nick are both in the Warblers the only thing that might be of loud noise in our room is us practising for Regionals, and you know what Wes is like, he's worse than Blaine's mother," Mrs Ryan was well aware of how accomplished the Warblers were in their competitions so she nodded in approval. "Excuse me, what was that Jeff? Did I hear you complain when I have Blaine bring you some of our famous cookies?" Mrs Anderson was on loud speaker which obviously Jeff was not aware of as he went to apologise. "No! I'm sorry of course not. I meant that in a good way!"

The teachers laughed, and Blaine grinned.

"Okay…well can we go see the boy?" Mr Dalton asked. Blaine nodded and showed them the way back to his room. The principal looked at the boy lying on his bed. Kurt really did look unwell. It always hurt Blaine to see him like this, but he knew Kurt had not had it easy even before Blaine had come along. He was wrapped in blankets but his skin was still cold.

"You sure he shouldn't be taken to the hospital? He doesn't look well," The principal had put a hand on his forehead and Blaine agreed. "I want to take him when he wakes up sir, I think it'd be slightly scary waking up in a hospital room without anybody being there since I'm not family,"

"That's understandable," Mrs Ryan commented with a smile at Blaine before looking to the principal

"Mr Dalton what do you think?"

"I think Blaine should be rewarded for his efforts, you're a good kid Blaine. And Mrs Anderson is very admirable for allowing Kurt into her home as well, I see no problems with this arrangement if there is a parent agreement," Which is exactly why Blaine had called her previously.

Mr Dalton put his hand on shoulder. "You have half an hour to make sure he's okay and then I want you to get back to class okay? I'll let your teacher know an emergency came up,"

"Thank you Mr Dalton, and Mrs Ryan,"

"You better thank Mr Montgomery too for sparing his side of the room," Mrs Ryan smiled at them both before they left the boys alone.

"Well I have to get to class," Wes commented and Blaine nodded "Thank you Wes,"

"No problem Blaine, he's lucky to have a friend like you,"

"And I'm lucky to have you guys as my friends,"

"Sappy,"

"You started it,"

"Bye Blaine, I'll make notes for you okay, hope he's alright,"

Blaine watched as Wes grabbed his satchel and headed out the door. Blaine knelt beside the bed and just watched Kurt sleep. "Kurt?" He asked. Kurt was sleeping restlessly, as though being in a warm bed was uncomfortable. Blaine held his hand with his left and used his right to stroke his hair.

"Kurt?" He asked again trying to not to wake him up and frighten him. Kurt just shifted into another position, but he didn't wake up. He leaned over and kissed Kurt's forehead.

Kurt didn't wake up the entire time he watched him sleep. He had to go to class. He sighed. First he kissed Kurt's cheek. He left a note right next to Kurt so if he did wake up hopefully he wouldn't freak out when he woke up in some strange place. He shut the door, feeling a bit cruel, but he didn't want anyone walking in on Kurt, and he definitely did not want Kurt leaving Dalton like he had his mom's place. Blaine couldn't focus in his next class. He tried to, he really tried to but he kept wondering if Kurt was awake or if he'd run away and what would he say to his principal if Kurt did run away. He had a free period after so he planned to go back and check up on him.

As soon as the bell went and rushed back to his room. He panicked. Kurt wasn't there.

The note was on the bed so obviously Kurt had at least picked it up. Maybe he should have woken him up, but how did he get out? He looked to the window which was closed and frowned. Did one of the teachers kick him out? Then he heard a sound. He followed it into the bathroom and Kurt was vomiting.

"I thought you ran away," Blaine admitted and kneeled down beside Kurt. He rubbed soothing circles in his back while the boy heaved what was left in his stomach, if anything was left in there. He felt bones in his back.

"Feel better?" Blaine asked as Kurt sat back slightly. His eyes watered.

"I don't feel good,"

"Have you eaten?" Blaine had brought some sandwiches just in case from the school's cafeteria.

"I don't think I could stomach anything right now," Kurt said as Blaine helped him back up. Blaine got him a warm cloth and cleaned the mess on his face. "Come on, let's get you back under the covers, I'll get a bucket in case you need to vomit again okay?"

"I didn't want to ruin your sheets," Kurt seemed embarrassed and just overwhelmed. Blaine helped him under the blankets and tucked him in like his mother used to do to him and still does when he's sick.

"Don't worry about that, Dalton has its own laundry department," Blaine explained as Kurt struggled to keep his eyes open. He wasn't even sure Kurt heard him then. He seemed so lost.

Blaine patted his hand. "Why don't you sleep some more? I'll be right here,"

"Blaine?"

"Hm?"

"I'm so sorry," Kurt fell to pieces as he clutched at Blaine "I'm sorry," He kept saying it over and over but Blaine just held him and assured him he was fine. Everything would be fine. Eventually Kurt stop crying and looked at Blaine tiredly.

Blaine reached a hand to cup Kurt's right cheek and wiped a tear that fell with his thumb.

"No more crying, you're here now. That's all that matters," Blaine pressed a featherlike kiss to his cheeks. Tears began falling down Kurt's face again. Blaine kissed them away. "Shhh, it's okay. Kurt…do you have everything you need? I need to go back to class.

Kurt just nodded and stared at him like he couldn't get enough.

"You're staying here for the week, you know that right?" Blaine said before leaving and Kurt's eyes widened. "What about the teachers?" Blaine chuckled at his concern. He went to touch Kurt's hair. He was so happy Kurt was back. "They're fine with it, I already spoke to them while you were sleeping, and mom wants you home on the weekend,"

"I thought she'd hate me," Kurt admitted. After running out like that without no warning, Blaine could sort of understand Kurt's theory behind that but tilted Kurt's head up at him who had looked sadly down at his bedsheet. "Mom isn't like that. She kind of figured out the reason why you left, she was more worried than angry that you did,"

Kurt looked tired. "Why don't you sleep some more? You look exhausted," Blaine tucked him in again and brushed back the hair from his forehead. Even though he was cold to touch his head was really warm. He had a high fever. "Here take these first," Jeff had come in and handed him some Panadol. "Thanks Jeff," Blaine smiled. Jeff nodded and left quietly.

Kurt sat up slowly to take the medicine. Blaine held onto him so he wouldn't fall because he looked like he could barely keep awake and Blaine handed him a glass of water to take.

Kurt started to close his eyes as he relaxed again under the covers.

Blaine was dying to tell Kurt he loved him, but it could wait. Kurt needed rest. He leaned down and pecked his lips. "Sleep well, I'll be back soon," He stroked Kurt's cheek and then left to go back to class.

Kurt was still sleeping when he came back to the room in between going to his next class. Blaine sighed and pressed a kiss to his forehead, smoothing the hair back like the way he used to. An hour of class seemed to just drag on, but the teachers were glad to see some light behind Blaine's eyes whereas before he had been distant and always staring into space until Wes or David would nudge him to pay attention.

Now at least he was taking notes as though he welcomed the distraction. Which he did, he wanted it to go as quickly as it could so he could get back to Kurt. Kurt slept throughout the day, and every time Blaine went to check on him before going to class he made sure he was sleeping so that he wouldn't hurt his neck or that he was comfortable, and those three times he checked on him he kissed him on the forehead and stroked his cheek fondly.

Finally the school day was over by 4pm and he rushed back to his room. Wes offered to bring him and Kurt dinner later, and insisted Blaine not worry about it. Blaine knew Kurt still hadn't eaten the sandwiches he had gotten, but he might be hungry later so he appreciated that. This time he was coughing and Blaine immediately discarded his blazer and went to sit near the bed. "Hey take it easy sweetheart,"

Blaine felt the urge to cry himself. Kurt didn't deserve this.

"Blaine…"

Kurt didn't have the energy to say anything else. He struggled to keep awake and when he did wake it was because he had to cough violently. Blaine rubbed up and down his back and winced at the sound of Kurt's illness. "Thank you for letting me stay here." Kurt coughed. Blaine checked his temperature, it was no worse but definately not better. Blaine just kissed Kurt's lips in answer. "You're welcomed, thank you for coming back," Kurt looked horrified "Don't kiss me while I'm sick, you might catch it too," Blaine pouted at Kurt "But I missed kissing you - I missed you Kurt," Kurt looked at him softly "I missed you too Blaine,"

At that point Wes and Jeff showed up with some soup. "Hey there buddy how you feeling?" Wes asked as Kurt exhaled and looked amazed that he had more company as Jeff also offered a hi and a smile walking to stand next to Blaine. Wes came closer to Kurt's bedside and felt his forehead "You're still running a bad fever,"

Kurt paused to stop his voice from breaking "I…I could be better, but that's my own fault thank you,"

"Well you're certainly brave for venturing out in that weather, I think I wouldn't last more than a few hours without running to someone," Jeff said seriously and Blaine was thankful for his efforts of attempting to make Kurt feel better about the situation.

"Is it alright if some of the Warblers come back to say hi tomorrow? You're pretty famous in our club now, Blaine does nothing but talk about you," Kurt looked surprised, while Blaine turned crimson. Kurt broke out in a wide smile though and for Blaine, it was worth it as he croaked "I'd love that," since his voice was still rusty from the illness "But not for long, I wouldn't want to get all the Warblers sick before they have to sing on stage,"

Jeff grinned "I like this kid," He said to Blaine and Blaine laughed rolling his eyes.

Blaine had told the Warblers about his plan to get Kurt transferred to Dalton. He was pleased to see they had been listening because clearly they were trying to make him feel welcomed already. He also mention what a killer voice Kurt had and Wes immediately perked up on that.

As though reading his mind Wes also added "Maybe you can sing with us … if you get better in the week, Blaine says you have a voice to die for,"

Jeff disagreed "No Blaine said he sounded like an angel,"

Kurt was staring at Blaine with an odd expression.

 _Okay why don't you guys just go ahead and tell him I'm head over heels for him, you're doing a pretty damn good job on your own! Blaine thought_

"Okay! Thank you guys for the soup, you can go now, I'm sure Nick and David are getting lonely without your company,"

He gave them a look that said _get lost or I'll hurt you_ and they took the hint. Jeff was laughing internally, as he could see it in his face. Whilst Wes also hid back a grin as he hugged Kurt.

Kurt seemed shocked at the contact, especially when Jeff also hugged him.

"Hope you get better soon!" Both boys said as they headed out the door with a wave.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kurt hesitated while Blaine organised his soup to be placed on Kurt's lap on a tray they were provided with. "Yeah?"

"Are you guys all gay?" Blaine laughed then but the hurt that crossed Kurt's face made him stop and he instantly added "No, it's just a non bullying school, everyone gets treated the same, no matter what,"

Kurt looked stunned "Are you hungry?" Kurt's stomach growled in answer. Blaine laughed as Kurt looked guiltily at him "I guess so," Blaine opened the lid on the bowl of soup that had been presented to them in a plastic bag. He found a tray in the little kitchen that was connected to his dorm.

Living in a dorm room at Dalton was like having your own small apartment, but cleaner than the ones you would usually see in apartments for sale. It was probably one of the reasons whyit was so expensive.

Blaine organised Kurt and himself a bowl of soup and a sandwich each. He hadn't eat much and now suddenly he was starving. Kurt managed to eat half a bowl of soup which Blaine was pleased about but he was rapidly blinking as though trying to stay awake. Blaine took the food of him even though Kurt protested "Shh I'm not getting rid of it…I'll warm it up later, clearly you want to sleep,"

Kurt sighed looking frustrated at himself for being exhausted. "Come on, sleep will do you good," He gave Kurt more panadol and cough medicine for his fever. Blaine made sure Kurt drank some tea since he knew cold water irritated the throat when it was sore. "Hey Kurt?" Kurt blinked a couple of times

Kurt was just about to drift of to sleep and Blaine leaned down to whisper again against his lips "Je t'aime Kurt," He pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. Blaine was sure didn't hear him because he had closed his eyes and began lightly snoring.

* * *

Blaine was awoken by Kurt's crying. He couldn't remember falling asleep but he woke with a start. From Wes's old side of the room where Kurt was sleeping he was trying to keep it quiet, that much was obvious from the stifles he heard but sometimes Kurt let out a sob and hiccupped to disguise it. "Kurt," Blaine was over to his side of the room in an instant. He was shaking. Blaine pulled the warm boy into his arms and held him. After a day of sleep, he no longer felt cold, but he was still feverish and tired. "Go back to sleep Blaine – I'm fine," Kurt stifled again and tried to move out of Blaine's embrace but Blaine wouldn't have it. "

"You're not fine Kurt, just let me hold you," Blaine wiped his tears away with his sleeve. . Kurt buried his face in his chest heaving, Blaine rubbed the material in circles in his back with one hand and using the other to hold him in place.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Blaine asked but Kurt shook his head and positioned his head so he could rest his cheek on Blaine's shirt "I miss my dad," Blaine's heart broke. He brought him in for a hug.

"You're safe here Kurt, your dad is safe too and he knows about the situation," Kurt sounded confused and was still "He knows?" a slight pause and he repeated "He knows about Karofsky?" Kurt began to panic but Blaine pressed a kiss into his hair "Shh….it's okay,"

Kurt pulled back suddenly "No it's not okay! If he goes after him he'll get killed look what he did to you! I did all this to keep him safe Blaine!" Kurt's eyes widened as he then began coughing finding it difficult to catch breath. Blaine reached out his hand for the lemon drink on Kurt's nightstand and told him to take it easy. Kurt drank a few sips and his coughing decreased. He looked at Blaine like he was betrayed "How could you,"

"Kurt your father isn't stupid," That got Kurt to pay attention because Blaine rarely raised his voice. He actually looked frightened. Blaine sighed he explained what happened at the school. He was scared he over did it. "If you stay here for the time being, your safe Kurt, he's not going to get you,"

"But my family!" Kurt was in fear of the boy on the run and Blaine wanted to do his best to assure him.

"They have police watching the neighbourhood constantly for signs of Karofsky, my mother made sure of it the day I returned from hospital," Kurt seemed unsure still "How can she do that, why would the police help?" Blaine smirked. "Money does a lot of things for a poor police station in Lima, when they heard of the money they'd get if they caught Karofsky and at least put him away from where he wouldn't hurt civilisation, they were more than eager to help, his house is also well equipped with cameras, and alarms,"

"Your mother…but Blaine that'd cost a fortune," Blaine kissed his cheek softly. "Your life and your family's life have no price tag Kurt, and she earns more than that for her field of work, and by the way he knows you love him and miss him, he got the photograph,"

"He did?"

"He did, now why don't we surprise him and give him a ring tomorrow, at least Karofsky can't access phones," Kurt lit up at that "I'd love that thank you Blaine," Blaine cupped his right side of the face and used his thumb to trace the skin there. "Good, now how about we get some sleep," Blaine helped Kurt lie back down and covered him with his blankets again.

Blaine felt his temperature, and got a cloth to place on Kurt's head.

"Blaine," Blaine stroked a string of brown hair and smiled down at Kurt as he added "Thank you,"

Blaine leaned down and pressed another kiss to his hair. Kurt closed his eyes. "You're welcome," Blaine whispered. He held one of Kurt's hands in his "Now sleep," He squeezed it gently and went back to his side of the room. When he got in his own bed, he sighed. He hated that Kurt was still hurting and he could only do so much. He faced Kurt's side of the room.

It was dark after he turned off the lamplight he had put on to observe why Kurt had been upset so he couldn't see him but still he smiled. 10 minutes later he could have sworn he heard Kurt whisper "I love you," but he fell asleep not long after so he didn't have time to really think about it, besides he might have been thinking of his family.

He wanted to tell Kurt he loved him but he wanted to do it right. Blaine knew he wasn't the most romantic person in the world but he did know saying it should be in a more romantic setting and especially not when the other person was sick. Blaine wanted to make it a romantic moment for Kurt, because Kurt deserved that.

Kurt deserved all the happiness in the world.

Blaine fell asleep on that final thought.

After Kurt had fallen back to sleep he didn't wake up till about lunchtime which is when Blaine went back to the room to find Kurt slowly waking. He felt his fever "You're getting better, but you still need a few more days rest I would suggest and look what I got," He brought out a cup of coffee.

"Latte?" Kurt's eyes widened. Blaine smiled and handed it over "Sorry the school doesn't offer mochas," Kurt's happiness spread over his face and Blaine was pleasantly surprised by the colour in Kurt's cheeks.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled back and took a big sip and closed his eyes clearly enjoying the warmth.

"How come you aren't in class?" Kurt asked as Blaine dropped his bag unceremoniously to the floor and sat in a chair next to Kurt's bed. "It's lunchtime Kurt, were giving 45 minutes for lunch,"

Kurt looked to the clock "Oh sorry, I didn't realise I slept so late," Blaine just chuckled and patted his knee "You clearly needed it, it's fine, you can watch some TV, read books, I have magazines if you want them," Kurt still looked slightly sleepy but a little bored which is why Blaine suggested the above. He wanted Kurt to know he could entertain himself while he was in class.

Being ill was never fun. "Do you have the latest vogue?" Blaine grinned. "Of course I do, do you want me to put on a movie for you too?" Kurt smiled "I'd like that, but don't feel like you have to..." Blaine got up and went over to his dvd collection in one of his desk drawers. "What would you like to watch...I have RENT, The sound of music, The Notebook, Love Actually, Harry Potter..." Kurt's eyes widened "Can I marry you?" Blaine blushed at the comment and chuckled in hopes Kurt wouldn't notice. "I take it you approve," Kurt settled with the sound of music saying it was tradition to watch the sound of music sing along every year live, he hadn't gotten around to doing that yet this year though. Blaine thought about that quietly and made mental notes to himself as he put the dvd in.

"Before you start the movie would you like that phonecall with your dad? I'm going to get us some lunch soon, so you might like to talk to him while I'm gone,"

"You mean it?" Kurt put his coffee down and looked excited. Blaine grinned. He got his phone out and showed Kurt "Look I even got your dad's number,"

A tear escaped Kurt's eyes and he looked blissfully happy "I…"

"Go on," Blaine urged.

Shyly Kurt pressed the number and held it up to his ear.

"Hello, Hummels Tire and Lube?" More tears fell down Kurt's face. Kurt pressed the phone further to his ear as though hardly able to hear it. A choked voice answered "Dad,"

"Kurt?" Blaine managed to just grasp Burt's surprised voice.

"Hi dad,"

A broad smile entered Kurt's face and Blaine wished he could heart Burt's side of the conversation. Kurt was smiling endlessly "I missed you too, you have no idea…"

"Yeah, I'm with Blaine. Yes I'm okay, I love you too dad, tell Carole and Finn I love them too – I'm on loud speaker aren't I? I thought you were in the garage. Oh okay… Hi Carole! Finn…." Kurt was crying now. Blaine shuffled closer and held onto his other hand.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know," Kurt although extremely happy looked upset. "No dad of course not, no…..you know I love you all so much, yes I'm safe, yeah he's amazing, he's helped me in more ways than you can imagine. You didn't throw out my gaga heels did you? – DAD….oh thank god, don't scare me like that," Kurt was looking at Blaine now with the biggest smile on his face that Blaine had ever seen. It made him want to kiss him right then and there. Blaine laughed at Kurt's scandalised face.

"I know it was stupid to run away the second time…"

Blaine noticed the change of tone and frowned, looking sadly at Kurt. Kurt just gave him a sad smile.

"Dad I'm so so sorry for what I put you all through, can you ever forgive me?"

Blaine could see Kurt hold his breathe and then Kurt couldn't stop sobbing "Dad…"

Kurt must have been listening to whatever his dad was saying because he was nodding while crying at the same time. "I love you too,"

Blaine decided to give Kurt some privacy. "I'll be back take your time with the phone call I have lots of credit," He whispered and Kurt nodded still talking to his dad on the phone mouthing a 'thank you'.

Blaine walked down the hallway with a big smile on his face. He got an idea while walking to the cafeteria. On his way down the spiral staircase he spotted Jeff. "Hey how's the newbie?" Jeff asked and Blaine smiled at him "Hi, yeah he's getting better, he's talking to his family right now,"

"That's great! So His fever is going down?" Blaine sighed as they walked through big open doors to a massive room filled with students eating their lunches at tables or lining up at the cafeteria to get food "Slowly but yes, hey I have an idea that might be able to cheer Kurt up….and you know how I love to express my feelings in song…I thought maybe the Warblers could help me out,"

Jeff looked curious at this while they found a spot in the line "Does this mean you're coming back?"

"I never left Jeff I was just taking a break…"

Jeff looked relieved "Nick told me whilst it's great being a leader he didn't think he could take the pressure of being a leader for much longer, it's really getting to him,"

Blaine looked at Jeff apologetically "I'll talk to Nick today about going back to his old position, and if anyone wanted to have the spotlight every now and then, I think we should be a bit more open to allowing people a chance," Jeff nodded pleased by Blaine's thinking.

Jeff ordered a hamburger. Blaine asked for two ceasar salads and sandwiches for him and Kurt. Kurt still didn't eat much, and he didn't want to give him anything heavy in case he couldn't stomach it but he didn't want Kurt to go hungry either.

"So will you be at the meeting today?" Jeff asked and Blaine didn't take long to consider it "Yeah I'll be there tell the other guys I have some ideas for Regionals too so don't overuse their voices today,"

Some students greeted Blaine on the way out of the cafeteria. He headed back to his room food in hand, he walked down one of the exquisite empty but grand hallways. Most of the students were in the cafeteria or study room so it was no surprise that it was dead quiet.

A hand covered over his mouth and he tried to scream when he was pulled backwards.

His eyes were blindfolded by a black material and all he could see was darkness because suddenly he dropped the food he was carrying and his knees gave way, he fell to the floor.

It felt like hours since Blaine had found himself being kidnapped. He was deposited in a car seat or so what he assumed and guessed correctly when he heard the driver turn on the engine and begin driving. There was a sock in his mouth that made him feel like he was choking. He never felt so frightened.

He struggled with his wrist which he found were tied "You shouldn't have met Kurt, he would have been fine if you hadn't gotten in the way, I was only threatening him and now you ruined everything,"

Karofsky, he remembered the dark gloomy voice clearly.

This isn't helping your case! He wanted to yell at him but only muffled sounds came out. A cold piece of metal touched his cheek and he flinched fearing it being a knife possibly the same one that caused him to go to hospital not long ago as Karofsky chuckled. "Don't worry, when I get rid of you things can go back to normal,"

He's going to kill me Blaine realised with horror. He was going to die.

The car kept driving but then stopped for a bit , Karofsky swore about the traffic and then he was talking again "You know Blaine I never meant for any of this to happen. Kurt was just always out there and shoving it in my face what a great life it was to be out and proud, it was freaking annoying,"

How did he know his name? It wasn't great, you and your stupid friends made sure of that, Blaine felt angry remembering the way Kurt talked about the bullying and the scars.

"I don't hate Kurt you know. I know I have done things that hurt him and scared him but the reason why I did all those things was because I didn't know what I was feeling, I had such strange feelings. At first I wanted to punch him, and then I wanted to kiss him, and when I had the guts to kiss him, he pushed me away like I was the plague! I'd give anything for another chance to kiss him, you don't know what he does to me,"

Don't you fucking touch him - Blaine was trying to say but again the sock was stopping him and knife was back on his face. He felt pain, his cheek must have been cut, he stopped moving. "Don't make it harder for yourself, stop moving or I won't go easy on you,"

How is this going easy?

"You're nothing but a fake you know. I don't know what Kurt sees in you, you're gelled up hair is obviously hiding something false under that helmet, and your preppy school clothes is nothing like what Kurt wears, he's elegant and stylish. I'll apologise once all this is over and maybe he might even agree to be my boyfriend,"

No NO you don't know what it means to be a boyfriend! He hurt Kurt..

"I said STOP MOVING," Karofsky belted hitting the steering wheel.

Blaine cried out, the knife had made a cut on his arm whilst still driving. The car stopped and the sock was removed for a moment "What DO YOU WANT?"

"Please you don't have to do this, I understand you're confused, we can help you...,"

He still hadn't removed his blindfold so he couldn't see him. Karofsky punched him in the jaw making him spit blood. "I have to do this Blaine, you called the fucking cops on me. Once I get to Kurt and apologise, he can call them of and say it was a mistake You think you're better than everyone but you're just a stupid prep boy with a lot of money but Kurt…I'll make him see what he does to me once I make sure you won't get in the way AGAIN,"

The sock was shoved back into his mouth before he could reply. He felt tears in his eyes at the thought of Kurt feeling completely safe in his dorm room and yet he was far from it. He had to stay positive. Kurt was in his room. So long as he stayed there, Karofsky couldn't hurt him...so how did Karofsky manage to kidnap him was what worried him.

The rest of the drive Karofsky was quiet but occasionally he would mumble "If you hadn't come along" or something like "I didn't mean to hurt Kurt," and "maybe he'll forgive me and I can kiss him properly," then he would start cursing out of nowhere or crying and saying "I'm so fucking sorry," he needed help.

This boy needed a psychiatrist or something, he actually started feeling sorry for him but then he remembered the knife and the fact he had hurt Kurt and he clenched his fist in anger. They stopped driving for a moment.

The knife was back again trailing lazily on Blaine's arm, not exactly digging into his skin but he could feel it with the tip of the blade. He held his breath expecting the pain but the knife rested on top of his knuckles. He didn't want to show fear but he was terrified.

"I wonder... What Kurt would think of you if you had no fingers, that's not a pretty thing to do with those hands Blaine... Kurt doesn't like violence, I can see you want to punch me,"

What would you call this? He thought bitterly. There was no point trying to get out of the situation his hands were wrapped tight in rope and he couldn't see where he was. Even if he wanted to grab the doorknob and throw himself out he'd get run over by a car.

The knife then moved away and he let himself breath but then a rough hand grabbed his private part and he winced at the way it was squeezed harshly. He hears Karofsky laugh in an evil like way "or maybe if you looked like a girl ...he wouldn't be interested,"

Just kill me. Blaine thought. Anything but cut his body parts. He watched criminal minds and even when he watched the show he cringed during those scenes and looked away.

Karofsky seemed to be enjoying the torture scene. "But let's not do this here,"

He heard Karofsky open his door and shut it. Moments later his door was opened sharply and he was shoved out of his seat and onto the ground where there was dirt.

He lay there helpless when realising his legs were also tied in a knot as he had tried to get up but fell over again.

A hand caressed his face "Don't cry, it'll be over before you know it, here I'll even let you breath but if you scream or talk I'll just shove the sock back in your mouth," he was granted the sock removal. He hadn't even realised he'd started crying. The hand was back on his crotch again - he squirmed trying to get out "Now first we get rid of this..."

He felt hands on his belt "please...don't, just kill me, and leave Kurt alone,"

"I can't do that Blaine, I'll go to jail, I have to do this, Kurt won't see me properly if you're in the way but he'll also know it was me if I kill you. I also thought I asked you not to talk," true to his word the sock was back in his mouth.

Blaine struggled but Karofsky pushed him harder down on the ground with his hand wherever they were. He could feel gravel and dirt on his neck do they had to be outside.

The belt came loose and Blaine's pants was pulled down. Blaine felt the cold instantly and then Karofsky was stroking his private part "Such a shame it has to go.. Kurt wouldn't think much of you then would he? After this I'll go back to Kurt and apologise and we'll make up and if you ever go near Kurt or try to stop me I'll make sure you wished you were dead, but it's not like you're gonna want to fuck Kurt after I cut your groin of anyway,"

A knife came in contact as though getting ready to cut like he said, he shut his eyes trying to get himself out of this nightmare when there was a sharp cry from Karofsky.

"The only place your going Is the fucking police," Karofsky made a sharp cry and he must have be taken of him because there was no more metal near him.

Burt? The blindfold was released and he watched in shock as Burt cupped his cheek that wasn't bleeding and untied the rope on his feet. He helped Blaine pull his pants up, redo his belt and stand shakily. Burt then released the sock. "Thank you," he sounded hoarse from the tightness in his throat and tears fell from his eyes. Burt just gave his shoulder a squeeze gently and finished untying his hands and Blaine threw his arms around the older man. Surprised Burt put his arms around Blaine in return "You helped my son be safe the least I could was help you in return,"

Blaine nodded and found himself speechless. He took an unsteady step and heard Karofsky yell "You ruined everything!"

Blaine caught a glimpse of Karofsky and blanked out.

"Blaine!" Burt was the last voice be heard.

"He was really brave- he was worried about Kurt even when being tortured by that ... That devil," he listened as Burt talked.

"I'm so proud of my baby," That was definitely his mother.

"Dad what happened to Karodsky?"

Kurt.. It was so nice to hear Kurt's voice

"The police have him, I have to give credit to the security at Dalton. I was on my way to see you when I noticed Blaine being dragged in a car. He put up quiet a fight I'll tell you until Karofsky knocked him out. I was hiding behind my own car while I watched and then I saw the security guy come back who looked like he was just having lunch, I told him what i saw and got in my car to follow Karofsky. Apparently they already were on the case when they saw in the security cameras Blaine being taken against his will in the hallway - they alerted police to go under cover straight away, the police lady was behind me and we kept distant with karofsky so he wouldn't see us, when he stopped I got to him just in time as he...well he was going to hurt Blaine,"

"Good - I can't believe he did this Blaine, thank you dad,"

"I didn't do much I just took his knife and gave him to the cop, he was in too much of a shock to be able to do much Blaine however ... I was glad to be there for him,"

So we're safe?" Kurt sounded relieved, and Blaine felt better just listening to this conversation. He didn't open his eyes yet though. He was tired and content.

"You're safe son, you and Blaine are safe,"

He found himself drifting of again. He was exhausted, but he could feel the gentleness of fingers caressing the scar that was obviously bandaged up on his arm. Another hand was place ontop of his own. Even though he couldn't see him he knew that hand was also Kurt's.

When he awoke opening his eyes he found himself in his room at Dalton. Kurt was beside his bed sleeping on the edge of the bed. Blaine smiled and leaned over to kiss his forehead. He was willing to forget what happened with Karofsky. No one was going to touch them - or what they had.

Burt and his mother were talking quietly in the kitchen.

"I think they deserve a break," Burt was saying.

"They do, even with everything going on Blaine still kept up with his school work and continued working at the homeless shelter and looked after Kurt. No wonder he's exhausted. I called the shelter and told them he was going to have time off to finish his studies, he has enough on his plate right now, he also tells me Kurt's pretty smart you know, Blaine has told me all about how Kurt and he would go through his homework and Kurt surprised him by just how intelligent he was,"

"I'm pleased to hear he's still interested in school work, but I ain't sending him back to McKinley, no way in hell am I putting him through all that again, I'm even thinking of taking Finn out but Finn says Glee club needs him, and they don't bother him as much as they did Kurt, I should have taken him out the moment I saw those bruises... He tried to hide them ... But I saw them,"

"He's safe now Burt, he doesn't blame you and nor will I, but I do think he should move schools... Listen if you need help with money..."

"No I can't ask that, not after all the trouble you gone through to help us out to this point, there has to be another way,"

"I have another way," Blaine said from his side of the room.

Burt and his mother looked over "Blaine! You're awake sugar pie." His mother came over and kissed him in the hair. "You gave us quite a scare sweetheart, the principal came to check on you. He said your welcomed to a couple of days off, how are you baby?" Burt came over to, but when he noticed Kurt's sleeping form, he carried him like a child over to his bed and placed him under the covers, cupping his cheek in his hand before heading back to them. "I'm fine mom, I'm just glad he can't hurt anyone anymore, especially not Kurt..Mr Hummel have Kurt transfer here," Blaine pleaded with his eyes. "He's safe here, and he's smart enough for Dalton, I just know it, he always said his school didn't challenge his IQ level,"

His mother stood instead and gave Blaine a glass of water "thank you mom,"

"I think this school is a bit too up market for us buddy,"  
His mom was about to say something but Burt held up his hand to her defensive "Np I'm not taking more of your money thank you Pam,"

His mother must of told him to call her Pam, she often said Anderson made her feel old.

"I already had a talk with the principal at McKinley, they're willing to send a letter to dalton to explain why Kurt deserves to be at a place like this to study, and that they would pay for the extra cost for him to dorm so he wouldn't travel far,"

"You serious?" Burt looked suprised but impressed. "How did you manage that?"

Blaine grinned "I may have threatened her to expose the school and it's lack of ... Well let's say proper security on school grounds to the court if they didn't agree to my terms at helping Kurt in a sensitive situation,"

Blaine was rewarded with a massive hug from Burt literally cheering which woke Kurt from his bed "what's going on?" He rubbed his eyes sitting up and then with a delighted squeal he noticed Blaine smiling at him widely. "Blaine! You're awake!"

Kurt untangled the covers of him in fast speed, Blaine couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked in his blazer which he obviously burrowed and his bed head was making him look even cuter and when he got to Blaine's side, Blaine was opening his arms expecting Kurt to hug him just like Burt but instead Kurt looked at him with such delight in his eyes and leaned over and kissed him full on the mouth.

Blaine was certainly getting a lot of surprises in just the one day. His hand reached for the back of Kurt's hair and tugged him down to him since he was in an awkward standing position. "Kurt," he whispered between breaths.

Burt coughed and looked to Pam with who was clapping her hands excitedly. "I think... I'll have to make sure Kurt dorms in a different room,"  
Pam laughed with good nature as Burt nudges her shoulder.

"Don't worry Burt, I told Blaine he wasn't allowed to have sex until he was 30,"

"Well at least we don't have to worry about them getting pregnant," Burt chuckled. Pam groaned "Not like my elder son - now he's a worry, he has a new girlfriend every week. Burt laughed "My step son isn't the brightest either, he gave my wife a scare when he thought he had gotten a girl pregnant in a hot tub," Pam shook her head "You're pulling my leg," Burt insisted "I'm not!" Eventually Kurt and Blaine pulled apart needing air, and stared each other like they couldn't get enough.

* * *

True to Blaine's word – one phone call to Sue Sylvester from Burt, and she at once called Dalton about letting Kurt be transferred; McKinley would help pay for Kurt's dorm. She sounded disappointed on the phone because in order to help pay for Kurt she had to sacrifice her precious cannon that she had hired for her competition but she did end up saying she was sorry for what Kurt had gone through – what she would need a cannon for was beyond their imagination but Burt was satisfied and he was even in such a good mood that he agreed to let Kurt dorm with Blaine.

Turns out David's room-mate was moving to another school so Wes was going to room with him, and it worked out well.

Blaine was looking surprisingly well despite the events that happened the day before. Him and Kurt pretty much slept the afternoon and night away. Kurt had falling asleep with Blaine on the couch when they got up to watch a movie, while his mother and Burt made dinner.

They let them stay there for a couple of hours until eventually they woke them at 4 to eat something.

"Dad I'm okay, don't leave the driving too late to go back to Lima, I know how long it takes," Kurt added when Burt asked for the 100th time if there was anything he could do. Blaine also agreed "Mom same goes to you, were fine, and at least you can trust Dalton security, although they aren't as fast as Mr...Burt," Blaine grinned. Burt rolled his eyes. Blaine still found it hard not to call him Mr Hummel, but like his mom with Kurt, he had to try.

Burt and Pam left after they made sure Kurt and Blaine had everything they needed. The two were still on the couch when they left and the two were too exhausted to do anything but cuddle but it was nice. Kurt had his back to the couch since he was the tallest.

Kurt was the first to wake up with the smell of pancakes cooking and by moving he unfortunately woke Blaine up as well. Blaine gave Kurt a kiss on the lips and whispered "Morning," which is when Kurt noticed Carole was in the kitchen cooking. "Carole!" He called with a pleasant surprise.

It was great having these mini kitchens in the dorm, the only issue being was that there was only one fry pan so it took longer for Carole to cook pancakes, and she couldn't come over and hug Kurt like she wanted to. "Good morning boys, I hope you don't mind, I thought it'd be nice to make breakfast for you too,"

"Of course not Carole, it's lovely to meet you at last," Blaine added and Carole smiled at Blaine "You too Blaine, I've heard so much about you,"

Finn came in then with Burt. "We went for a walk," Burt added when Kurt ran to him to give him a hug. He never got tired of hugging his father now he had him back in his life. He also hugged Finn "You're staying for breakfast then?"

"Of course we are," Finn told and he nodded a hello at Blaine. Blaine wasn't sure if Finn liked him or not because he didn't really acknowledge him.

It was such a lovely reunion to watch. Blaine was even welcomed into the group hug and they talked while they ate their pancakes. Their guest were wearing guest badges like you always had to when entering Dalton if not a student, Blaine liked them a lot and although Finn slightly intimidating, he was nice, or so what he could make out so far it was obvious from the way he talked with Kurt he was a good brother.

In that same morning Kurt caught up with his friends after Carole gave him his phone which he had been lacking since being on the streets. He had dropped it when running out of the school and Mercedes had been keeping it for safe keeping.

He cried again when he talked to Mercedes and Rachel and Kurt laughed more than once when talking to Puck, Mike and Artie.

Kurt even got an emotional phone call from his old teacher Mr Schue. He was so disappointed in himself for not looking out for Kurt more than he had, and he apologised over and over. "It's okay Mr Schue, it's not like I asked you for help in the first place, you were busy with a lot of things, I don't blame you, I don't blame anyone but Karofsky,"

Blaine had his arm around Kurt's waist stroking the side he could touch. Kurt didn't move away. Carole was trying to hide her grin. Burt was too happy to care to even try and hide it but when Finn had looked at him he felt a little hesitant and unsure, he had just kept it there without the stroking and blushed but he didn't move his arm. Finn wasn't going to scare him that much. When Kurt finished the phone call Blaine let go of Kurt only because he sat down next to him.

"Now I want you home for Friday night dinners," Burt told Kurt who was beaming at all the news. "Blaine and his mom is welcomed too," His new school uniform arrived and he was already wearing it, glad to have his own set of clothes for once.

"I love you so much dad," Kurt hugged him and Burt ruffled his hair "Dad!" Kurt protested Burt laughed "I love you too Kurt, Blaine thank you again son- " Blaine was also given a massive hug from Burt. "Your welcomed sir," Burt groaned shaking his head. Kurt giggled.

Carole hugged Kurt and Blaine too and kissed their cheeks. Finn hugged Kurt and handed out a hand to Blaine. At first Blaine hadn't been sure if Finn liked him or not, his eyes widened surprised to see the hand as he had been quiet and took it drawing a smile.

Finn smiled back "Thanks for looking after my bro," Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately at Finn and shook his head at the word bro

When they were left to themselves. Blaine and Kurt tried to return to watching tv but they stealing glances at each offer and eventually Kurt went to make a comment about the movie but Blaine used the opportunity while he had the chance leaned over and kissed Kurt passionately surprising Kurt. Kurt went to cup his cheek but by doing that he made Blaine wincec as some of his palm came in contact with the jaw Karofsky had punched. There was a bruise there now.

"Sorry," Kurt instantly regretted it but Blaine brought his hand over his that was starting to pull away "It's not your fault…just maybe try the other side yeah?"

Kurt instantly kissed the jaw and used his right hand to cup his right side like Blaine suggested "My dad's right, you are brave Blaine I don't think I could have handled it the way you did," Blaine shook his head.

"I'm not brave, I was terrified. I know what it's like to be beaten. I told you about the time bullies beat me up to the point I was in hospital? Well I was prepared to expect that again but worse, I actually thought he'd kill me,"

He reached out to touch Kurt's cheek. "And then the thought of not seeing you again made me realise just exactly how short life is," As an afterthought his eyes widened "I missed the Warblers meeting!"

Kurt hushed him with a kiss "They came looking for you yesterday when they realised that you didn't show, I told them that you were in no condition to go to the meeting and they found out about Karofsky when they asked what your mother was doing there, they cancelled the meeting immediately,"

Blaine sighed "I have to do something about the Warblers soon, I haven't been paying much attention to them,"

Kurt played with a curl that escaped the massive amounts of gel "They understand Blaine,"

"I'm so glad you're safe," Blaine whispered leaning in to kiss him again "Now you're a free man Mr Hummel,"

"Argh, don't call me that, I'm not old," Blaine chuckled. "It's all thanks to you," Kurt whispered trailing his cheek carefully. "Blaine can I ask something?"

Blaine blinked but nodded "Okay?" Kurt turned very serious and looked slightly anxious. Blaine grabbed his hand worried.

"I…I don't know how you are feeling right now about all this, and maybe it's too soon…and maybe it won't last but Blaine, I can't imagine my life without you now,"

Blaine smiled. Kurt grabbed both his hands then and squeezed them.

"I think this all happened so that you would see me that day in the supermarket I don't know. I want to do this properly...start from the beginning you know? I'll be able to go home and eat dinner with my family again and I'm just so happy Blaine, everything is working out thanks to you and when I do…I'll be able to access my old wardrobe again and actually wear nice clothes, this isn't going the way I wanted it to go…why is this so hard,"

Blaine waited patiently, because obviously Kurt was finding this difficult. He brought one of his hands up to his lips and kissed it. That must have helped somewhat because he watched Kurt's shoulders relax as he smiled at Blaine. He took a deep breath and held tightly to both Blaine's hands squeezing them. Blaine squeezed back. "What I'm trying to ask is…"

Kurt closed his eyes for a minute and then opened them "Will you go on a date with me?"

Blaine gaped at him "A…what?"

"Will you go …on a date with me? As in…an actual date…we can go to the movies or…a theme park or I don't know to the shopping mall for all I care, I just…I really want to spend more time with you,"

Blaine was speechless. He was aware he was staring and hadn't said anything but….a date

"You don't want to go on a date with me?" Kurt pulled his hands away "I mean it's okay I understand…but"

Blaine finally blinked from his shock and instantly grabbed Kurt's hands once again and pulled him in to him kiss his fears away. "Of course I want to go on a date with you," Blaine finally let out and was actually beaming. Kurt looked shyly at him and was blushing under his intense gaze.

"And I don't care what we do either, I'll have fun because I'm with you," Kurt clapped his hands and the way he looked up at the ceiling as though thanking whatever was listening to him made him want to do a happy dance.

"Only one thing," Kurt said sounding serious again as Blaine immediately listened "What is it?"

"You're not wearing that blazer," Blaine laughed. He couldn't help but kiss him again and grinned as he then wiggled his eyebrow at Kurt fixing his lapel

"We talked about this Kurt, you love the blazer. Besides you're one of us now, you can't knock it …and…it does let me do this," Kurt screeched as Blaine grabbed his tie and pulled him into a passionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine was nervous, he never dressed for a date before, and if Kurt hadn't mentioned the blazer, he probably would have worn it. Kurt had picked Saturday night so that his dad could drop in him in front of Blaine's house, and Blaine would drive them wherever Kurt wanted them to go. Blaine looked in the mirror for the hundredth time. It was a date with Kurt Hummel, the boy he was currently in love with. Blaine could feel his heart singing inside his chest. Never felt so alive and happy before; but these clothes…didn't feel like it was enough. A simple black Michael Kors Wool Blend Duffle Coat, and a red scarf and skinny jeans just didn't feel flashy enough even though he knew it was good quality.

The cold weather made it hard to dress fashionable, Blaine would have worn a bow tie otherwise at least, but the red striped scarf gave a bit of colour. He was anxious to see what Kurt looked like back in his normal clothes. Kurt had been excited since they settled the date and it had warmed Blaine. He had loosen his hair a bit on the gel to show of some curls at the front since he remembered one time Kurt mentioned he loved his curls while playing with them and muttering about too much gel. He was wearing leather gloves because he liked imagining holding Kurt's hand in warm gloves, and it matched well with the outfit but still he sighed debating on whether he should wear something else when the doorbell rang.

From downstairs he heard his mother squeal "Kurt darling! Come in, Blaine's just getting ready, my don't you look dashing!"

Thank you, I hope so. You look beautiful in that green dress Pam it matches your eyes, and my step mother Carole and I baked you this cake as a thank you for your kindness,"

Blaine smiled at Kurt's response.

"Well aren't you a dear! You give that Carole a big hug and kiss for me, your dad leave already?"

"Yes Mam,"

"Come in Kurt, get in out of the cold now, that's a boy..."

He could imagine his mother doing just that to Kurt right now and figured he best go down and save him before she never lets them leave for their first date. Blaine took a deep breath. Well, here goes nothing.

"Blaine darling Kurt's here,"

When he walked out and his breath caught when he looked down just briefly to get a glimpse of Kurt's impeccable hair styling over the railing at Kurt. "Hi!" He called before walking down but he stilled a minute because Kurt was even more breathtaking than ever. "Hi," Kurt called back. "I hope I'm not too early,"

"Not at all," Blaine grinned.

The boy was smiling widely at him, he couldn't stop smiling himself. Forget his own Coat, Kurt was wearing a black turtleneck sweatshirt or jumper under a light brown Burberry London Kensington Double Breasted Trench Coat himself! The last time he even saw a price on one of those in the Vogue magazine showed that it cost USD 1,795.00. How on earth did Kurt manage to get one of those? The two stared before Blaine continued his way down to Kurt. Behind his back Kurt brought out flowers "Kurt...they're beautiful you didn't have to do that,"

He took the flowers from Kurt to put them in the kitchen where there was another bunch and some baked goods. "I know but I wanted to, I got your mother some too if you don't mind," Kurt grinned and his mother giggled "he's such a gentleman, okay Blaine back by 11 sweetie but other than that you too have a wonderful night,"

"Thanks mom,"

"Thanks Mrs Anderson,"

"Kurt!" Pam warned and Kurt apologised "Thanks Pam,"

"Better,"

She waved as they left, Blaine grabbing Kurt's hand as they do. He felt Kurt lace their fingers and began swaying it as he walked Kurt to the car. It was a bit down the street.

"Wow Kurt what an amazing outfit," Kurt made a side glance at him, feeling nervous as he raked his eyes up and down his body but then he shyly said thank you. "And you're handsome as always,"

Blaine was surprised by that "It's not too simple? I feel underdressed compared to you," Blaine wasn't even sure how to describe Kurt's outfit. "I can't believe you got a Burberry Trench Coat they're so expensive,""

"Michael Kors is not simple Blaine, I read Vogue remember? I know what good quality that jacket is," As though to prove his point Kurt let his hand caress a bit of the material. "I used to get mine on sale mostly Ebay, and as a Christmas Gift my dad would buy them for me every year," Kurt admitted but added "I'm really pleased you recognised it though, the weather is a buzzkill in the fashion department, but you can't go wrong with coats,"

"That's most definitely true, because you look gorgeous,"

Kurt laughed "This is my usual clothing style, so I'm glad you approve or else we'd have to stop dating," Blaine pretended to look shocked "Good thing I'm smart as well as handsome!" Kurt rolled his eyes but he saw the hint of amusement behind them as well, they reached the door so Blaine opened Kurt's door for him as Kurt said "Get of your high horse Prince Charming, let's go,

"So! Where are we going?" Blaine asked cheerfully and Kurt hesitated "I thought maybe we could watch a movie and then have dinner? I know it's cliche but I've never had a boyfriend before and I've always wanted to do that on a date, but I don't want to go to breadstiX everyone goes there, I want to be spontaneous and ..I want our first date to be special,"

"Can we cuddle too?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow. Kurt laughed and the sound was music to his ears. "Don't they usually have rules about how far you go on a first date?"

"I think cuddling makes an exception of a movie date," Blaine grinned and Kurt laughed "Well considering I love cuddles with you, I think I can allow that," Blaine got in his seat then and Kurt put in the address on the GPS. Before they began driving, Kurt watched as Blaine reached a hand over ontop of Kurt's and lightly squeezed it "I'm really happy to be doing this Kurt, you have no idea, how much I've been looking forward to this,"

Kurt smiled, sparkles in his amazing unique eyes "That makes two of us,"

They had dinner first since they were watching a late movie, because it was better to fill up on popcorn or ice cream after dinner than beforehand. Kurt's address lead them to a cute little Italian restaurant and they ordered spaghetti meatballs to share, so they could have desserts. "Can I try something?" Blaine asked as Kurt's eyebrow raised in question. Blaine called the waiter and asked if they could have a spare plate. He put out a meat ball on the plate, and used his nose to nudge it closer to Kurt. Kurt was blushing furiously and laughed "Blaine…you're ridiculous,"

When Blaine pouted however Kurt decided to play along to put a smile back on his face. He ate the meatball. Blaine grinned and the two didn't even care that there were other customers in the restaurant.

They began talking then and it was like Blaine knew Kurt for years. He felt so comfortable with the other boy. Their foots tangled under the table, and they began playing footsies.

"I'm really glad you're catching up with your old friends again, they sound great," Blaine said as Kurt had been telling him about how Mercedes and Rachel showed up at his house as a surprise welcome home, and they had decided to have a sleepover the next week to catch up on what's been happening.

"They are, you'd love them, although Rachel can be a bit extreme…Mercedes is my girl, their both divas and crazily talented, maybe you should come along for dinner and meet them!"

Blaine looked surprised "Are you sure? Would your parents be okay with that?"

"Blaine my dad doesn't shut up about you," Blaine chuckled, but secretly glad as well. "It's like you're a new addition to the family, please?"

Blaine couldn't resist that look "Okay," Kurt hit the table with both hands excitedly literally jumping in his seat and grinning. "I'm going," Kurt beamed "Mhm," Blaine called for the waiter then because they had to get going for the movie. He couldn't help but continue to smile though. His heart was beating out of his chest, and he understood now what they meant when they say they have butterflies in their stomachs. He never felt like this before.

Instead of grabbing Kurt's hand like normally Blaine was bold enough to bring his hand to wrap around Kurt's waist. It drew him closer to Kurt and he could feel the warmth of Kurt's coat on his side. Kurt sighed content and nuzzled his head into Blaine's own coat. Blaine pressed a kiss into Kurt's hair and they continued walking in comfortable silence to the cinema which wasn't far from the restaurant. It was beginning to drizzle in light snow. "Let it snow let it snow let it snow," Kurt sang and Blaine laughed "You're adorable," he joined in and they sang let it snow all the way to their destination before reaching the entrance of the shopping mall.

A bit of snow had formed on the ground where the entrance of the shopping mall was so Kurt grinned and bent down to make a ball "Kurt..." Blaine warned stepping back but he shut his eyes as the snow hit him in the shoulder as Kurt poked a tongue out at him Blaine growled "You asked for it,"

Blaine grinned mischievously and grabbed his own snowball and threw it at Kurt. Kurt screeched cursing him for hitting his hair and grabbed another to chuck at Blaine. Blaine gasped as it hit his face feeling the ice. "Alright you done it Hummel!"

Instead of running away Kurt grabbed his arm to try stop him throwing the ball, Blaine laughed and wrestled to get out of Kurt's tight grip, but he slipped on the ice beneath his feet. Gasping again as he fell and Kurt came down on top of him.

Luckily Blaine didn't hit his head on concrete "are you okay?" Kurt asked concerned even as he was on top of him on the ground. Blaine opened his eyes that had shut and reached up to capture Kurt's lips in his "mm" Blaine groaned as Kurt nibbled his bottom lip and then moved his mouth and with a whine from Blaine he kissed his cheek before proceeding to his neck and sucked on it. Blaine moaned. "Kurt... If you keep doing that we'll never get to the movie," Kurt grinned "do I hear complaining?" Blaine shook his head and reached to tug at Kurt's hair but then someone called out.

"Kurt is that you?" Shocked Kurt got of Blaine to stare at a boy with blonde hair who looked ridiculously handsome. Blaine wondered how he knew him. Blaine brushed of the snow after Kurt helped him up.

Blaine brought out a hand "I'm Kurt's boyfriend, nice to meet you," Kurt stared eyeing Blaine as the other shook it in return "Nice to meet you, Boyfriend huh? Hey is this the guy you were telling me about?" He said to Kurt after greeting Blaine.

Kurt looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up. Blaine still hasn't a clue who he was.

"Yeah this is Blaine, he's amazing, " as though to calm his nerves Kurt pecked his cheek "what are you doing back here Sam?"

Sam! The homeless guy... Oh

"I'm just going to buy some new school outfits. Finn and Rachel asked my parents if they would consider having me back in glee, they asked me and I said I really wanted to do it, so here I am, and meanwhile Rachel's dads are letting me stay with them, until I can get a job in Lima, Puck said he might be able to get me a job with the cleaning pool business,"

"I'm really happy for you Sam," Sam said goodbye to both, going inside the mall and Kurt looked to Blaine with curiosity "Boyfriend... Isn't that a bit soon after just one date?"

Blaine actually looked embarrassed rubbing his neck "I'm sorry I... I guess I was a little protective," Kurt  
giggled before he whispered in his ear "I'd like to be your boyfriend Blaine,"

When he pulled back Blaine stared shocked.

Kurt grinned "so we're doing this then?" Blaine asked hesitantly and Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand "Come on boyfriend, let's go watch that movie," Blaine was insanely happy and could have skipped down to the movie.

"Can I update my Facebook status?" Blaine whispered while they waited in line.

Kurt laughed "of course you can sweetie," he kissed his cheek and Blaine paid for the tickets and popcorn this time insisting. Luckily for Blaine they did get to cuddle, and hold hands, while feeding each other with popcorn. One time they had a popcorn fight which lead to them kissing while they sat in the back of the darkened room so as not to distract others. Blaine was so happy, especially as Kurt whispered "Don't you just love how in romance movies you know they get together in the end unless there's some tragic ending?"

Blaine hummed in agreement and then whispered back "I love you,"

Kurt for a minute appeared as though he misheard him, he looked to Blaine surprised and the a wide smile appeared on his face "I love you too," they kissed once more before settling for cuddling. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder "Best date ever,"


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine was still giddy on Sunday morning after his date with Kurt. He had driven Kurt home and even when Kurt got home, they talked until 2 in the morning and upon saying goodnight, Kurt was the first to say I love you. "I love you Blaine" He had whispered, and Blaine's ovaries felt like they would explode, his insides did a funny cartwheel. "I love you too Kurt, get some sleep okay? I'll see you Monday," Kurt sighed happily and whispered "Dors Bien," Blaine grinned, it was there thing. "Dors Bien beautiful," He couldn't stop smiling.

Kurt was spending the day with his family, and would sleep in his old house again, but he'd see him again on Monday and he could hardly wait. He had a boyfriend! It wasn't long until he HAD updated his status that word spread quickly. He decided to check his phone if there had been any response to his post, which he wasn't surprise there was, especially when he went from single to in a relationship.

94 people liked this. WOW Okay, Blaine sometimes got 5-9 likes but 94! That was insane, and 5 people even shared it. Blaine chuckled to find they were Warblers and even Cooper had shared it. Which meant soon the whole family would know. Oh well, he was so happy he didn't care.

All his friends went by the last name Warbler, so it was easy to find themselves into a group on Facebook.

Nick Warbler: Well well well! CONGRATS BRO, didn't think you'd get your act together

^ 83 people liked this

Wes Warbler: Please tell me it's Kurt, PLEASE?

^ Nick Warbler, Jeff Warbler and 4 people likes this

Dominic Warbler: Whose Kurt?

^ 10 people liked this

Mercedes Jones: Are you talking about Kurt Hummel? Oh my god, Blaine is that you? Kurt told us all about you!

Rachel berry commented on Mercedes Jones post

Rachel berry: How did you even find Blaine?

Mercedes Jones: Matt Warbler shared this, he used to be in our glee club remember?

Rachel Berry: He's siding with the enemy!?

Matt Warbler: We had to transfer schools because my family moved

Mike Chang: What's this about Kurt?

^ Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson and 15 people like this

David Warbler: I'm sorry to be rude but who are you guys? CONGRATULATIONS BLAINE whoever it may be

^Jeff Warbler, Nick Warbler and 50 people like this

Blaine posted a new profile picture

Rachel Berry: OH MY GOD IT IS KURT! GUYS…LOOK

Rachel Berry shared Blaine Warbler's photo

David Warbler: Hey it's the newbie! Awwwwww

^ 50 people like this

Mike Chang: Newbie?

Rachel Berry: Kurt transferred schools to Dalton

Mike Chang: Why

Mercedes Jones: Rachel Berry you keep your mouth shut RIGHT now!

^25 people likes this

Rachel Berry: Well you did like this photo! How can I help it if it was in the newsfeed?

Blaine grinned as he read the comments, he wondered what Kurt would think of the fact that his friends already began to know…

Speaking of which he received a text on his phone among the other 50 congratulation texts he managed to just get Kurt's.

Kurt: Blaine…how do Mercedes and Rachel know I'm dating?

Blaine: Can I call you?

Instead of him calling, Kurt sent an incoming call. Blaine picked up straight away "Hey,"

"Well how did I manage to be disturbed by the first restful sleep I've had since as long as I can remember because of the many many CONGRATULATIONS texts?"

Blaine winced "I'm so sorry Kurt, I hadn't meant for that to disturb your sleep, I just…well I updated myself from being single to being in a relationship and I may have updated a picture of us and your friends found me…and" Blaine stopped from Kurt's laughter "Blaine, I'm not upset,"

"You're not?"

He seriously thought he was.

Kurt chuckled "No Blaine this is the first time I've ever had anyone show me off…it's nice, and um check your Facebook,"

Blaine did so immediately Kurt Hummel sent a request to be his friend. Blaine's heart fluttered "You're on Facebook,"

"Of course I am dummy, I wasn't able to go on because I left my phone behind remember?"

Blaine was too busy accepting to be paying attention, he then changed it from being in a relationship, to being in a relationship with Kurt Hummel.

Tina Cohen Chang: I thought this was a joke but OH MY GOD KURT!

Mike Chang: CONGRATULATIONS

^Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson and 50 people like this

Finn Hudson: KurtHummel how come you didn't tell me?

Kurt Hummel: I just woke up! I was going to tell you and….FINN DID YOU JUST TELL DAD?

Finn Hudson: Um….

Noah Puckerman: HAHAHAHAHA

Finn Hudson: Shut up man

Cooper Anderson: Blaine! WHAT IS THIS? You find yourself a boyfriend and you don't even think to tell your brother?

Blaine Warbler: I would have thought mom told you by now

Cooper Anderson: She did, but still could have told me yourself!

Kurt Hummel: If it makes you feel better it's only recent

^Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones likes this

Mercedes Jones: I'm so happy for you boo

^Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen Chang and 10 people likes this

Kurt Hummel: :D

^Mercedes Jones likes this

Blaine Anderson: Hi beautiful

^Nick Warbler, Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel likes this

Nick Warbler: Oh god, he's going to go all sappy now

^Jeff Warbler, Wes Warbler and 10 people like this

Kurt Hummel: Blaine, dad wants you home for dinner next week, no exceptions

Blaine Warbler: Did he say that in a positive way?

Kurt Hummel: Yes Blaine, HE GAVE ME THE TALK BLAINE, I could have died it was mortifying but because were roommates apparently necessary

Blaine Warbler: I'm sure it wasn't that bad

Noah Puckerman: LMAO

Kurt Hummel: Shut up Puckerman

^Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones likes this

Noah Puckerman: Sorry but this is priceless, I am happy for you though Kurt honestly

Santana Lopez: My baby has finally got himself a man

Rachel Berry: Kurt, Mercedes, and I are coming over

Kurt Hummel: I thought you guys were coming next week

Mercedes Jones: We are, but were taking you shopping and for a lady chat

Kurt Hummel: Well I can't resist a shopping trip. I can't believe you're still wearing those reindeer sweaters, I would have hoped you'd have gained some sort of fashion sense by now

^Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, and Blaine Warbler likes this

Blaine Warbler: I can't wait to see you on Monday Kurt, have fun with your friends

^Kurt Hummel likes this

Kurt Hummel: I'll call you later, and who says we have to wait till Monday?

Blaine Warbler: What do you have in mind?

Kurt Hummel: I'll tell you on the phone, if I mention it here we might have certain stalkers try take photos of us

Wes Warbler: Damn, should have kept quiet

^Nick Warbler, Rachel Berry, and Jeff Warbler likes this

Blaine grinned, Kurt had called him and suggested a picnic date. "You took me on a date, I want to take you on one,"

"Well technically we were on a date together but I love spending time with you, so I'm not complaining," Blaine answered and Kurt giggled. "I can't believe I have a boyfriend,"

"Neither can I, has your phone stopped ringing yet?" Kurt groaned "No. I swear all the money I have left will go to responding these calls," Blaine chuckled "I can buy you more credit, and that way I can talk to you more,"

"I'm not poor now Blaine, I have access to the old money I had stashed away from working in the garage with dad, I can afford phone bills, and clothes, and now I can spoil you," Blaine smiled happy to listen to Kurt. "Well what time do you want to go on this picnic?"

"Say about…3? The girls are going to take a while with me, but if I need to escape I can just say I have to go, I have a date,"

Blaine grinned "Oh I see you're using this date for your own benefits," Kurt laughed "Well…partly true, but also I miss you,"

"I miss you too," Blaine couldn't get over how casual that felt. "I love you,"

"I love you too Blaine see you later?"

"See you," Blaine agreed. "Call me when you finish,"

"Alright,"

Blaine's mother was so excited for Blaine that the entire time he waited for Kurt to finish his shopping trip was spent talking to his mother about their new relationship at their kitchen table and then the doorbell rang and Wes, Jeff, Nick and David popped over to see him with big grins on their face. Blaine rolled his eyes and couldn't hold back his own grin "Yes I know, I have a boyfriend, finally,"

They actually screamed like 5 year olds seeing their pop idol, and tackled him into a hug.

"Finally man!" David patted his shoulder "You deserve someone like Kurt,"

Wes nodded "He's really nice, I got his number and we talked about your date, sooo kissing in the movies ha?"

Blaine flushed "He told you about that?" Jeff stirred them away so they would get going to his room to play video games. "He did,"

"Well this explains why you've been so preoccupied," Nick mentioneds and Blaine felt guilty "I was going to talk to you about that, how do you feel about having your old position back? I've been thinking of a lot of ideas lately, and I know I've been absent from the Warblers, but if you want to stay on we can talk to the council and…" Blaine was interrupted by a massive hug from Nick. Nick held him at arms length after Blaine awkwardly patted his back in return

"THANK YOU, I can't do it anymore, I have so much to do, and being a leader is hard they're fussy, I tried suggesting we change our tie for the competition just to stand out a bit and they all went off at me like I was a mad women,"

"The idea was a little absurd," David offered and Nick punched his arm. Blaine laughed.

"Well I appreciated everything you done while I was away Nick, a lot of credit to you,"

David sat down heavily on his bed "So tell me, did you guys make out yet?"

Well at least when Blaine did finally get a chance to go see Kurt for their picnic, they had lots to talk about.

"And so I bought the outfit because I can't resist a sale when there is one...but when we went outside there was a homeless person, and Blaine I know how it feels to live on the streets, this guy had nothing but a dirty old blanket. I went back inside and bought him a new blanket, and the look on his face, when he found out it was free, I want to do more to help, I want to go out there and help those people, and I had a fight with Rachel because she said these people might have diseases, but when I said I used to be one of those people not long ago she shut up and was the one to suggest we buy him something"

Blaine looked at Kurt with such warmth in his eyes while they ate their cheese and crackers. Blaine smiled "Well, if you want to ...maybe once a week we can donate old clothes to the homeless, I can drive us around and we can give them food and clothes, to be perfectly honest it bugs me too, especially since people like you are out there,"

"Really?" Kurt asked and Blaine couldn' help it. He leaned over and kissed Kurt "Really,"

Kurt was staring at him now, his eyes full of desire, and Blaine felt himself moving before thinking and soon Kurt was cluthcing at him. Blaine was pushed back onto the grass by Kurt and Kurt settled on top of him. "I want to try something," Kurt said and Blaine looked curious "Right here in the middle of a field?"

Kurt looked pointedly around them "There's no one here Blaine, why you think I chose this spot?" Blaine groaned and kissed him hungrily.

"I want to see you shirtless," Kurt blurted and Blaine frozed.

Kurt immediately sat back looking embarressed "Sorry I just.. you saw me that time when I came out of the bathroom...I kind of want to see you, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it,"

Blaine hushed him instantly by reaching up to kiss him again, he leaned his forehead on Kurt's "So long as I get you see you shirtless,"

Kurt grinned "You have seen me shirtless,"

"Yes, but I havenn't gotten to touch you shirtless before have I?" Kurt blushed and kissed Blaine again. Hands went moving on each other's bodies.

Kurt tugged at Blaine's jacket "Can I?" He whispered into his ear before sucking at his earlobe. Blaine moaned.

"Yes,"

Kurt sucked his ear a bit longer before trailing down to the side of his neck and down to where a little bit of esposed skin was seen at the collar.

He removed Blaine's jacket and then asked Blaine to lift his arms, grabbing the hem of the shirt to pull it over his head but before doing so he stopped.

"You're wearing a bow tie,"

Blaine reddenned "Too much?" Kurt just made a funny noise and leaned down and with his teeth pulled the bow tie off.

Blaine's eyes widened. kurt sucked on his neck and then went down to his chest after they pulled his shirt of. Blaine's hands were gripping Kurt's outfit. Getting rid of the marc jacobs jacket, Blaine proceedes with his buttoned up shirt and then groaned in annoyance when noticing another layer of clothing underneath. "You're such a tease," Blaine broke out in a breathless response.

Kurt was the first to see Blaine shirtless and he held himself up a bit just to have a good look at him. His hands roamed over his tanned skin feeling the slight chest hair and leaning down to kiss it "You're beautiful Blaine," Blaine then finally got rid of Kurt's last shirt and used his mouth to discover every pale skin he could get his hands on. He kissed every bruise that was starting to heal remarkably well. "And you are stunning, I can't get enough of you, just tell me if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable," Blaine said and Kurt nodded. "Okay,"

Blaine kissed him all over and his finger gently caressed a nipple, and he couldn't believe that his dream was actually coming true. He remembered thinking about doing this after seeing Kurt naked for the first time. Kurt's head rolled back and he moaned. Actually moaned loudly.

Just by touching him Blaine was able to do that. He flipped Kurt over so that he was on top and kissed him passionately, but this time mouthing at his other nipple that had been left untouched.

"Blaine...blaine please," Kurt begged and Blaine even though had been enjoying what he was doing forced himself to move almost knocking over the picnic basket "Too much?"

Kurt shook his head "No I mean...can you?"

"Can I what?" Kurt guided his hand down to where he meant watching him carefully and Blaine's mouth felt dry suddenly.

"Do you want me to suck you?" Blaine asked when he felt the hardened beauty under his hand, because yes Kurt had read his panthlets to him during the picnic, and yes they had talked about them together and about what they might possibly consider doing in future, because it was important to talk about what the other wanted to do, but Kurt flushed "I ...I don't think I'm ready for that just yet, but the touching..I think that's a good start,"

Blaine kissed him gently because obviously Kurt looked unsure about what he was doing.

Kurt made the most wonderful noises "Faster Blaine," Kurt instructed and Kurt cried out as Blaine did so, but then Kurt's phone rang.

"Ignore it," Kurt whispered making him shiver as he said he wanted to touch him now.

Blaine woke up with a start, as his phone got louder. These dreams were his favourite and also his worse nightmare. They hadn't even reached to that part of their relationship yet. The picnic had been much more innocent and surrounded by families and kids. They did share a few kisses when they felt like they weren't being watched, but it was all about sharing food and talking about Kurt's trip with the girls and Blaine's surprise visit from the boys. They did talk about the panthlets and Kurt did mention he thought about palming, which is probably why he thought about that in his sleep. Kurt had looked so incredibly shy and adorable that it's no wonder he can't stop thinking about touching him. Blaine glanced at the clock 6:30 in the morning. Getting out of bed, Blaine got ready to pack for school. He was going to be rooming with Kurt...they'd have plenty of time to make out in future.

Kurt sent him a text.

 **Kurt:** Good morning roomie!

 **Blaine:** Morning gorgeous, how are you?

 **Kurt:** Good but a little...um flustered

 **Blaine:** Oh? How come

 **Kurt:** Blame the panthlets, I've been having some dirty thoughts about us

 **Blaine:** Really now? What kind of dirty thoughts

Oh my god did he reall just send that?

 **Kurt:**...touching

Blaine groaned as he stared at himself in the mirror while fixing his blazer.

Just what he needed. He felt himself go hard again even though he had worked on fixing that earlier.

 **Blaine:** Go on

 **Kurt** I'm too embarressed

 **Blaine:** Don't be sweetheart it's natural, I'll tell you a secret, I've been thinking about us too the same way

 **Kurt:** Really?

 **Blaine:** Really

 **Kurt:** Well then, we should do something about this little problem hey?

 **Blaine:** You're killing me here, I'm on my way in 10 love you

 **Kurt:** Love you too, drive safe xxoo

At least with the uniform he knows Kurt won't have as many layers to work with.


	11. Chapter 11

\- **Text Size** +

When Blaine arrived to school on Monday morning he was holding a coffee for Kurt who arrived with his dad. Kurt beamed up at him and looked like he wanted to hug him but seeing the coffee he just pecked him on the lips mindful his dad was still new to the whole idea. "Hi," Blaine breathed after they parted smiling widely at the taller boy. "Non-fat mocha?" Kurt grinned "You know me well already,"

"Cappuccino for you too Burt," Blaine held out the other cup to the elder man who grinned at Kurt "Did I mention I like this kid, he's a keeper Kurt,"

"You have, a million times," Kurt smiled fondly as Burt thanked Blaine for the coffee and then gave him the fatherly warning he was expecting "Now I'm okay with you dating my son, you know that, but if you hurt him in anyway-"

Kurt gave his dad a glare and wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist despite holding his mocha "Dad…"

"I trust Blaine! I'm just saying as your father…and with everything you been through son I need to make sure,"

Burt laughed at Kurt's horrified look when Blaine said "I give you permission to shoot me if I ever hurt Kurt," Burt shook his head "I think that won't be necessary, don't look so worried Kurt, now come on let's get you organised,"

Burt looked to Blaine "Can you hold my cup while I go get Kurt's suitcase," Blaine shook his head "I'll get that, you let Kurt give you a tour,"

"There's two suitcases," Burt warned but Blaine just smiled "Go, I got it,"

Blaine kissed Kurt once more just before he followed his dad outside and went to get his suitcases.

Blaine didn't mind the heavy load as he took the suitcases inside despite Kurt's pleading of letting him help. He liked helping his boyfriend settle in, and he was more than happy to help Kurt if that meant he'd be living with him.

When he got to their room he placed the suitcases on the floor beside Kurt's bed and it appears Kurt had drank his mocha as he put it down on the bedside table. Blaine used this opportunity to wrap his arm around Kurt's waist.

He really wanted to kiss him more but he didn't want Burt to think he was taking advantage of the situation.

"It's a nice place," Burt commented and Kurt agreed "And the students are so nice dad,"

"Yeah I saw that when that boy gave you a high five, they're not like that at McKinley, they even said hello to me,"

"They're in the Warblers they know me because of Blaine,"

"Do they know you're gay?"

"Yes dad,"

"No one has a problem with people like us," Blaine added "At this school everyone gets treated the same, it's as simple as that, I told Kurt the same thing, which is why I thought it'd be a safe and good place for Kurt to come to continue his studies,"

Burt nodded seeming impressed "Alright kiddo, do they know about your situation?" Kurt shook his head and smiled at Blaine's direction "Only the Warblers, it's not like McKinley where everything is a gossip town," Burt gave the nod of approval "Great, that's great...I guess I better go because you have class soon and you need to finish unpacking, will you be alright?" Kurt smiled and hugged his dad briefly letting go of Blaine "Thank you for coming dad, I'll be fine I promise, I love you,"

"I love you too kiddo, I'm proud of you always know that, I'm still so sorry for everything Kurt,"

"It's not your fault dad, we talked about this, you need to forgive yourself," Burt hugged his son tightly before letting go.

"Blaine," Burt addressed holding out a hand and Blaine shook it smiling as well. "Can I speak to you for a minute before I go outside?" Kurt was glaring at his dad and warned "Dad…" but

Blaine just smiled and nodded "Sure thing," He squeezed Kurt's hand for reassurance and kissed his cheek before following Burt into the hallway. Burt looked around and saw there were no boys present. Blaine felt a little bit intimidated but he liked Kurt's dad so he would get through it.

"Now like I said before I'm trusting you with my son here, and I expect you treat him right, do not under any circumstance pressure him into doing something he isn't ready for or we won't be as good friends as of now, especially since you two are rooming together, I also expect you not to distract him too much from his school work, but I let you two room together because I trust him with you given previous situations,"

"I understand that sir, and I understand your concerns. I will not take Kurt's safety for granted and everything we do will be of mutual agreement, this is my first relationship too Burt and I don't want to mess it up," Burt eyed him carefully and then in a low voice added staring at Blaine in the eyes "Have you and Kurt talked about…you know?"

Blaine blushed "We um…we looked over his pamphlets on our picnic date and discussed what we felt comfortable doing," Burt's eyes raised and then he smiled but he coughed looking a little bit awkward now, once more checking to see if there were any other students nearby.

"You're a good kid Blaine…but I still want you to take this," He handed over a couple of small packets in Blaine's hand "I don't know what stage you guys are at yet in your relationship, but I want you to have that in case,"

Mortified Blaine realised what it was and flushed incredibly hard under Burt's intense stare as he eventually pulled his act together and took the condoms realising they were different sizes, Burt obviously wasn't sure what to get, stashing it in his pants pockets. Ears burning he added "Were definitely not there yet sir…"

Burt nodded seeming relieved "I like you Blaine, and I can see Kurt likes you too, but doesn't mean I don't remember what it feels like to be a teenager, giving that to you just gives me one less thing to worry about, especially being so far from home,"

Blaine didn't know what to say except croaking out "I u-understand sir,"

"Dad are you done scaring Blaine now?" Kurt called from inside and Burt said for him to come out. Kurt took one look at Blaine's face and then groaned looking to his father "What did you say to him dad?"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and feeling less nervous Blaine looked to his boyfriend. Kurt rewarded him with a confident smile and Blaine smiled back.

"Just clearing things up, now Kurt I expect you two over for dinner on Friday alright?" Burt glanced at both Kurt and Blaine who agreed and then Kurt hugged his father and saw him to his car. Blaine still mortified took out his …present from Burt and placed them in his sock drawer waiting for Kurt to come back he decided to unlock his bags so he could start helping him organise his things like he said he would on the phone.

When Kurt came back 10 minutes later he immediately kissed Blaine. Surprised when Blaine was basically shoved against a wall, Blaine whimpered loudly and let his hands roam over Kurt's delicate figure.

"It was so hard for me not to do that while he was here," Blaine admitted as Kurt just moaned in agreement against his lips. Blaine attacked Kurt's lips the same way Kurt had until Kurt heard footsteps, eyes widened they broke apart and Kurt realised with horror as he glanced in the mirror his hair was a mess, and Blaine's tie and blazer was out of place, his lips swollen from Kurt's talented mouth. Burt looked in then and eyed them suspiciously. Kurt in a high pitched voice called "Dad! What are you doing back I thought you'd gone," one glance at Blaine who was still trying to fix his tie and he grinned "Thought I was gone or hoping for me to be gone?"

Kurt stammered "We argh…no of course not dad,"

Burt just shrugged. "I came back to give you this," Kurt looked thrilled as Burt held out his phone and scarf. "Oh my god, thank you dad!"

"Did you want to take anything to eat for the ride?" Blaine asked politely trying to ease the tension in the room but Burt just chuckled "No thanks kid,"

"I wondered where I had put those, thank you dad…" Kurt looked innocent and Blaine tried hard not to laugh as he attempted to plaster a – thank god you were here look

"No worries kiddo," He gave them one more look and Blaine added "You sure? We don't want you to leave on an empty stomach, I have sandwiches in the fridge,"

Burt didn't budge "Boys, it's obvious you were kissing, you can stop the pretence, Blaine a word please,"

Kurt was the first to speak as he came to his boyfriend's aid. "Dad please don't be mad at Blaine, I'm allowed to kiss my boyfriend right? This isn't a big deal,"

"Actually this is a big deal Kurt, I'm not going to be here to act like the fatherly figure 24/7 so I need to set things straight before I leave, and that requires me talking with Blaine outside for a bit,"

Not wanting to disappoint his father again he gave Blaine look of apology but Blaine just gave him a look back to say it was okay "I'll be in there in a minute, you finish packing" He said and Kurt nodded. Blaine followed Burt back to the hallway were students were now on their way to class. Burt waited until they were alone. Blaine turned to face the music and looked at Burt with as much posture and maturity he could.

"Mr Hummel please forgive me. I don't want you to think this is all Kurt and I…" Burt held up a hand "Save it Blaine, remember I know what it feels like to be a teenager, why do you think I could tell you boys were kissing, your hair looks a mess and Kurt never looked so red-faced before when I basically walked in on you two,"

"I just…don't want you to regret him moving in with me sir, we really don't do anything beyond kissing," _and making out_. Blaine mentally added but he didn't dare say that to Burt. Burt was not stupid though. "You love my son?"

Blaine nodded "I do sir, very much," Burt smiled "I can tell he loves you too," He brought out more packets from his pants. "I just wanted to see for myself if I could trust you to in being alone together, but now I still think I'd rather be careful. I think you'll need those too, but don't forget you two have class in an hour, don't think I didn't read the brochure, and if I hear anything bad in Kurt's reports or him missing classes because you two are being inappropriate from the principal I'll have him change rooms got it?"

Blaine nodded wordlessly and once more Burt said goodbye and left with a clap on his shoulder.

"And don't forget I have a shot gun Blaine, say goodbye to Kurt for me,"

Blaine noticed Burt's corner of his mouth turning upwards as he said bye and went to go back to his car.

Groaning in embarrassment Blaine hit his back to the wall until Kurt came out he had been staring after where Burt left "Where's dad?" Blaine returned his attention to his boyfriend and said "He said to say goodbye, we're okay Kurt, don't look so worried," Kurt beamed then pleased to hear that; but then the happy look was replaced by something else as he took his hand and noticed he had something in it "What are THOSE?"

Kurt was giving him a glare when he tried to hide them from Kurt too embarrassed to show them but Kurt grabbed his hand and took the packets, reading the label. Shocked he turned to Blaine "I'm not ready for sex Blaine," Blaine immediately stepped closer to calm Kurt down but Kurt was not having it. He stormed into the room and Blaine followed.

"Your dad gave me them. He had some in his pockets. I know you're not ready sweetheart," Kurt looked horrified at the mention of his dad as he turned to face him hands on his hips now "Don't sweetheart me and try sugar coat it. You think I would believe my dad would just willingly give them to my boyfriend!?" Blaine didn't know what to say if Kurt didn't believe him, and he wasn't used to seeing Kurt this angry, Blaine just shrugged "But it's the truth," Kurt shook his head and pointed a finger.

"My dad gave me the talk remember _darling_ ," he poked Blaine's chest with his finger and poked again making him walk backwards "He said on your 30th birthday it's a great gift for yourself, you'll have to come up with a better excuse then that Blaine – or wait….is it for somebody else?" Kurt now asked and Blaine's eyes widened and he laughed awkwardly. "No! Kurt you're acting silly," Trying to reach out to him failed because Kurt just shoved him off.

Kurt huffed "I'm silly now am I?"

Blaine stared "Well now yes you are being a little – why would I lie to you?" Kurt shrugged and then stepped closer his eyes were filled with rage "Why else would you have –have those if you know I'm not ready! Why would you try to hide them from me?"

Blaine couldn't believe this. "I hid them because I know you're not ready and didn't want you to think I'm pressuring you in anyway, can we just go back to unpacking please?" He knew better than to fight back and hurt people but he had to explain himself. Kurt looked hurt "You just admitted to having them so now you're saying it was you and not my dad, stop trying to get out of this Blaine and admit that you bought those" He just shook his head "You're twisting my words Kurt," and went for the door. Kurt called out "Where are you going?!" Angry, Blaine threw the packets of protection into the bin on his way out.

He was too upset to say anything back. He needed to get away. What hurt was that he didn't hear Kurt follow him. Blaine headed to class deciding it would be a good distraction. "Hey Blaine," Wes said catching up to him as he walked in the classroom. He offered a weak smile "Hey,"

"How's Kurt settling in?" David asked when Blaine sat down next to his friends. Blaine sighed "He's doing fine," Or he was until he saw the stupid condoms.

Wes and David shot themselves a look and Blaine just shook his head "I really don't want to talk about this right now okay? It's between me and Kurt," Both boys nodded. "Heard you're going back to the shelter tonight, looking forward to it?" David asked and Blaine forgot he had agreed to go back, but he smiled thinking about that. "Yeah I am," it'd be another way to distract himself.

Blaine knew he couldn't avoid Kurt all day. He had class with him in 5th period, but until then he was content spending the day focusing on his classes. Blaine was too mad otherwise to think of his boyfriend. He ignored the new texts he was receiving. He had checked the first one hoping Kurt would come to his senses but that wasn't the case

 _Real mature walking away from a conversation Blaine_

Blaine not willing to throw out his expensive phone out the window decided to just turn it off for the day.

He'd done everything right by Kurt, and he didn't need to take this kind of treatment. His mother always taught him that especially after all the bullying.

Turns out Blaine didn't have to worry about confronting Kurt in 5th period. The Warblers were told there was an emergency meeting and only Warblers were allowed the privilege of not attending class on some occasions.

Since Kurt wasn't yet a Warbler Blaine didn't have to worry about what he was going to say. Even though he knew he didn't have a reason to apologise, he missed Kurt already.

They looked at him eager for his help and considering he hadn't been there for a while he just smiled at them and broke out into song "Oh Yeah!" The boys joined him in on Misery. Which is exactly how Blaine felt right now, and he cheered "At Regionals! You met our opening number,"

The boys cheered and Wes asked them to quiet down. Blaine felt glad for the distraction but as he was about to step outside he muttered an apology not looking up at who he had bumped into until he saw the pale arm reach for his.

"Kurt?"

He glanced up and confirming his thoughts there stood his boyfriend looking very determined to get his attention. "We need to talk Blaine,"

Blaine shook his head "I just need to be alone for a while, please respect that," Blaine tried to move past him. He looked at Kurt's sad expression and then stopped for a moment "We will talk, I just don't want to say something I'll regret okay, just not now?" Kurt nodded appearing somewhat guilty. Good Blaine thought but then one more glance at Kurt and he just wanted to kiss the worry away. He held his ground though. Instead of kissing him he stroked Kurt's cheek. "I won't be in the dorm tonight," Kurt seemed to think it was because of him as he hang his head he whispered "I understand," He looked up eyes growing watery but stubbornly not letting the tear falls he added

"You were great in there Blaine," Kurt whispered. Just as Kurt turned around he heard him say "I love you," very quietly as there were boys rushing past them for the next class. Blaine didn't get a chance to say it back as Kurt was gone now.

Blaine sighed. He got his phone back out and turned it on.

 _I'm sorry Blaine. I acted irrationally and I understand if you don't want to speak to me but I'd like a chance to apologise_

He looked at the next one

 _Please Please let me apologise I love you, I don't want to lose you over this_

Blaine felt horrible for turning his phone of now especially when he heard Kurt's sobs on the voicemail "Blaine I talked to my dad, you were right. God I'm such a bitch I didn't even give you a chance…please forgive me, please, I love you, I know you're in the Warblers common room, I asked David. I'm coming to find you – I understand if you don't want us to be together anymore, I just…I'm so sorry, I'm…I hate myself right now,"

Which must have been where he went before his next text

 _You're amazing. You take my breath away. I don't deserve you_

Blaine ran then. He knew he had to go to his last class, but he'd apologise later if he had to, he found Kurt just as he was heading into his next class. He looked devastated and uninterested in what was going on around him as he watched while Jeff tried to cheer him up.

Blaine pulled Kurt out into the hallways a bit too roughly before he went inside the classroom. Kurt's eyes widened "Blaine?"

Blaine just pulled him along and Kurt followed silently until they reached an empty closet. Blaine pulled him inside and closed the door. He kissed him just as Kurt was talking "Blaine I'm so _Mph!"_

Tears now running down Kurt's face Blaine kissed them away "It's okay,"

"No, it's not. I failed you," Kurt told and Blaine just kissed him again "You were right in some respect, I shouldn't have just walked away like that, and you're wrong you do deserve me, you deserve to be loved, and I do Kurt. I love you," He kissed him gently now and Kurt sighed into it and he still appeared so upset by it all "I'm sorry,"

"I forgive you, now come on. I'll escort you to class," Blaine wiped his tears and kissed him one last time before taking him to his room. He looked at Kurt's teacher "I'm so sorry mam for keeping Kurt from class, I was talking to him about joining the Warblers," Kurt's teacher smiled "Thank you Blaine, you better go to class, do you want a pass?"

Blaine nodded "Yes please Mrs Hollingsworth if you don't mind," Kurt's teacher asked him how the Warblers were going and one of the boys shouted "Were gonna win Regionals this year, that's how were going!" The students clapped and cheered and Blaine called out "Oh yeah!" and the Warblers in the room repeated the phrase "Oh yeah!" and he laughed. The women laughed with them "Alright boys settle down, settle down," He grabbed the green pass thanking her as Mrs Hollingsworth went to the chalkboard he saw his friends grinning and then his eyes went to Kurt and he smiled at the other boy and winked at him.

Some students snickered and he heard the teacher call out "Is there something you'd like to share boys?" She turned around and there was a chorus of "No mam,"

"I'd suggest being quiet and paying attention then, Blaine back to class,"

Blaine wasn't one to disagree with authority and turned back outside.

 _I never said anything about joining the Warblers – Kurt_

 ** _Do I need to convince you why it would be beneficial? – Blaine_**

 _Considering my behaviour this morning, I'll do this for you, once again I'm so sorry – I love you xx – Kurt_

 ** _I love you too xxoo now pay attention Mrs Hollingsworth knows our secret of hiding the phones under the table_**

 _Now you tell me, she just sent me a glare – Kurt_

Blaine laughed and turned his own phone off while in his classroom. His teacher had arrived late so he hadn't even needed the pass.


End file.
